Le dix-neuvième parallèle
by Zeugma412
Summary: Severus va séjourner en France chez son ami Alistair. Il y rencontrera de bien étranges personnes, s'en fera des amis et un colis qui n'aurait jamais dû leur parvenir les entraînera dans une aventure haute en couleur. Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à J.K.R. ; seuls Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voilà ma nouvelle fic. C'est plus un recueil d'OS qu'une vraie histoire à chapitres, bien qu'il y ait un fil rouge, rouge comme notre cher Minotaure Alistair.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Apparences

 **...**

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix avait, _une fois de plus,_ récupéré son espion Severus dans un état lamentable, suite à une aimable discussion avec Voldychou. (Si, si, aimable, sinon il aurait été ramassé à la petite cuillère.)

Quoi qu'il en soit et pour une fois bien inspiré, le vieil homme avait enjoint le Maître des Potions de prendre une semaine de repos et de préférence, hors des îles britanniques.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas passer quelques jours en France, chez votre ami Alistair ?" avait suggéré le citron givré * au Professeur à peine convalescent.

Severus n'avait pas dit oui. Il n'avait pas dit non non plus. Considérant cela, Albus prépara la valise du sombre Professeur d'un claquement de doigt, transforma ses robes en vêtements moldus, lui fourra d'autorité un Portoloin dans la main et l'homme et ses bagages se retrouvèrent dans une impasse du dix-neuvième arrondissement de Paris, à proximité du Parc de la Villette. A quelques mètres d'un troquet poétiquement nommé "Bar des Louchébems".

Se souvenant qu'Alistair lui en avait parlé comme de son Q.G. personnel, il y alla...

 **.**

Le café semblait hors du temps et de son évolution qui avait vu le quartier se transformer depuis la fin des Halles. Pas du genre Germinal, quand même ; plutôt du style de la chanson portée par la voix de François Hadji-Lazaro. **

Severus entra. Peu de monde à l'intérieur. Que des humains apparemment "normaux". Derrière son comptoir le proprio, un homme aux cheveux blancs, lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et retourna à ses affaires, à savoir la lecture de _l'Echo du Turfiste_.

Sans se démonter, le Potionniste fit quelques pas dans la salle et s'arrêta devant l'un des clients assis, absorbé par sa propre lecture.

"Alistair ?!" fit-il d'une voix sourde, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention.

Raté ! L'interpellé leva les yeux et _là._

"HEY, SEEEEEV !" gronda une voix de tonnerre.

La seconde d'après, le sérieux Professeur de Poudlard avait décollé du sol, enlacé dans une étreinte qui aurait fait cracher ses poumons à Hagrid lui-même.

 **.**

Ils retrouvèrent bien vite la station assise.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais ?

\- Dumbledore." se contenta de répliquer Severus.

Alistair sourit, à peine surpris. On pouvait s'attendre à tout et à n'importe quoi de la part du Vieux Citronné, _surtout_ n'importe quoi. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Sauf que là, le Minotaure sentait qu'il avait ses raisons d'expédier le Maître des Potions sur son territoire.

"T'as une tête de Zombie fraîchement déterré.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Sérieux, Sev. Tu ferais peur à ma mère, et c'est pas peu dire... T'es aussi gras qu'un rayon de vélo, ton teint est un subtil mélange de celui d'un type atteint de Dragoncelle et d'un cachet d'aspirine moldu et ton moral a l'air de squatter le dernier sous-sol de chez Barjow et Beurk.

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- Eh bien, ça va changer ! A partir de maintenant, régime !

\- Tu crois ?

\- ... Grossissant, je précise. A base de boeuf Mironton du patron qui est une pure merveille, à ce qu'il parait. Le fait que je sois végétarien m'empêche de vérifier par moi-même."

 _Et ta moitié bovine ne te permettrait pas de manger la chair d'un de tes semblables,_ pensa le Maître des Potions. _Au delà de ton apparence, tu es à tout jamais un être mi-homme, mi-taureau._

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'apparence...

"Tu utilises un Glamour, Al ?

\- Hmm... Oui ! Une variante. Le sort _ArturoBrachetti._ Très efficace."

Puis Alistair s'arrêta de parler, semblant réaliser une chose.

"Mais pas tant que ça puisque tu as su deviner qui j'étais ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Facile ! Déjà, il n'y avait que quatre hommes dans la salle, ça réduisait les possibilités.

\- Ensuite, steuplé !

\- Tu étais le seul à lire la page des sports du journal, le Rugby, plus précisément.

\- Ça aurait pu n'être qu'une coïncidence. Des tas de Français sont fans du ballon ovale.

\- Certes. Mais il doit y en avoir peu qui chialent devant les résultats de l'équipe d'Angleterre qui s'est pris une raclée cinquante-trois à douze. J'ai pu lire le grand titre à l'envers.

\- _Damned !_ Trahi par mon patriotisme sportif.

\- Ne te blame pas. Il y avait d'autres indices. Comme l'identité de l'homme dont tu as pris l'apparence. Casque d'or, le Rugbyman des années soixante-dix. On en revient toujours à l'Ovalie.

\- J'admets, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

\- _Alistair !_ T'es d'encore plus mauvaise foi que moi, ce que je croyais impossible. Et de toute façon, j'aurais deviné qui tu étais même sans toutes ces indications.

\- Comment ?!

\- Le sort _ArturoBrachetti_ est très efficace, soit, mais il ne modifie pas la morphologie de celui qui l'utilise... ni sa taille.

 _Tu ne pourras jamais passer pour Philippe Bouvard, mon vieux !"_

Severus n'ajouta rien de plus. Alistair, un instant déstabilisé, partit soudain dans un rire homérique qui fit trembler les vitres du troquet.

"Ma taille ! Oh Merlin... Ma... _taille_.", s'écroula le Minotaure, le souffle perdu.

Et il souleva à nouveau ses deux mètres trente, faisant paraître la salle du bar beaucoup plus petite qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

* * *

* Il faisait très froid, ce jour-là.

Les louchébems : les bouchers, en argot.

** Dans la salle du bar-tabac de la rue des Martyrs, chanson du groupe Les garçons bouchers.

Jean-Pierre Rives, rugbyman des années soixante-dix, était surnommé Casque d'or à cause de ses cheveux blonds.


	2. La nef des fous

Disclaimer : Severus Snape appartient à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correcrtice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci aux premier(e)s revieweurs/revieweuses : Mary12, Chocogrenouilles, Selena, NVJM, Lilou0803 et ma chère Fantomette.

Je vous dédicace ce deuxième chapitre et je poste le petit chapitre trois dans la foulée...

* * *

N d'A : J'avais dans l'idée de faire de cette fic une suite d'OS assez courts sur le séjour de Severus à Paris et puis, à la lecture des reviews, mon cerveau déglingué (il l'est à un niveau assez élevé) a embrayé sur une histoire à suivre mêlant Sorciers et Enquêteurs Internationaux.

 _DONC..._

Il y aura quelques chapitres de "présentations" des amis d'Alistair faisant partie des Enquêtes Internationales - Les textes étant déjà écrits - puis un mystérieux colis livré, soi-disant par erreur, au bar des Louchébems entraînera la fine équipe et quelques Sorciers dans la résolution d'une énigme.

Une précision quant à la nature des Enquêtes Internationales. Elles ne s'occupent pas uniquement du monde de la Magie, Sorciers, créatures, etc... Il y a d'autres puissances qui jusque là étaient un peu endormies et qui refont surface.

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La nef des fous

 **...**

Alistair s'était calmé au prix d'un grand effort mais n'avait pas repris sa place pour autant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Potionniste.

"Viens ! Faut que je te présente aux copains."

Severus se leva. Il avait bien remarqué que patron et habitués n'avaient pas bronché quand le Minotaure s'était laissé aller à son exubérance coutumière. La conséquence était évidente : ils savaient qui était Alistair et sans doute _ce_ _qu'il était_. Donc...

"Ce sont des agents des Enquêtes Internationales ?"

La question n'en était pas vraiment une. Severus était sûr de son coup.

"Exact !"

 **.**

La réponse avait fusé du comptoir. L'homme que le Maître des Cachots avait pris pour le patron du bar le fixait avec acuité. Severus connaissait ce regard, c'était celui du commandement, conclusion naturelle qu'il vit de suite confirmée .

"Je m'appelle Nemo, Capitaine de ce vaisseau immobile qu'est le bar des Louchébems, et accessoirement de cet équipage que vous voyez autour de vous, y compris le monté en graine qui essaie de se cacher derrière votre silhouette de Giacometti. *

\- _Nem !_ T'es pas sympa. Mon ami Sev a juste besoin de remplumer sa carcasse. Je compte sur toi pour ça, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est à voir, murmura l'homme, et arrête de m'appeler Nem ! J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au temps des colonies."

Que n'avait-il dit là !

La conversation partit _une énième fois_ sur le sujet. Le groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes, y compris Nemo et Alistair,égrenait les mêmes propos mille fois répétés et qui se répéteraient mille fois encore. Severus eut l'impression qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Peut-être était-il devenu invisible ?

Ou peut-être pas.

"Vous êtes hybride, vous aussi ?" lança d'un coup l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Non."

La question était arrivée sur lui comme un bélier d'assaut, la réponse généra un silence immédiat.

Severus sentit les mains d'Alistair se poser sur ses épaules. Le Minotaure se crispait. Mauvais signe.

"Sorcier, donc..." fit un autre.

"Personne n'est parfait."

 **.**

En entendant la réponse du Potionniste, Nemo avait souri. Il reprit de sa voix traînante :

"Comme vous le devinez, on n'aime pas trop les sorciers, ici, mais je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Ne serait-ce que parce que vous êtes ami avec Alistair."

 _Trop aimable !_ murmura Severus in petto. **

Les autres, d'ailleurs, avaient leur hypothèse sur la survenue de ladite amitié.

"Ils doivent être compagnons de beuverie, c'est la seule explication plausible." avaient-ils marmonné.

Le Potionniste jeta un coup d'oeil au Minotaure.

"Quelques précisions s'imposent, ne crois-tu pas ?"

Alistair fit la moue, l'air de dire, tu fais comme tu veux.

" _Messieurs !_

Bien que nous nous soyons rencontrés devant une auberge, Alistair et moi n'avons pas scellé notre amitié autour d'un verre."

Là, il avait leur attention.

"Nous sommes devenus amis quand nous avons fait le coup de poing contre une escouade d'Aurors."

Vraiment _toute_ leur attention. Certains en avait la bouche ouverte, scotchés sur place.

Et soudain, un ballet se déclencha à toute vitesse dans la salle du bar ; les pseudos-clients rassemblèrent trois tables, rapatrièrent leur verre sur celles-ci et garnirent leurs abords de multiples chaises. Ceci fait, ils invitèrent Alistair et Severus à s'asseoir avec eux.

Leurs yeux plongèrent dans les prunelles d'obsidienne.

"Raconte."

 _Gagné !_

...

...

"... et alors, les Dames-Jeannes ensorcelées les ont poursuivis et leur ont mordu les fesses.

\- Oh, bon sang ! J'aurais aimé voir ça." brailla l'un des présents. Les autres étaient écroulés de rire.

"Hé, Alistair, j'suis sûr que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de crier _Mort aux vaches !"_ continua-t-il, tandis que l'hilarité redoublait.

"Même pas !" grogna l'intéressé, faussement vexé.

Severus jubilait. Il avait tenté un pari un peu dingue, mais pas tant que ça quand il y songeait. Il était de notoriété publique que les Aurors détestaient les autres forces de l'ordre qui le leur rendaient bien. Partant de ce constat, le fait d'avoir contribué à humilier les hommes à la botte du Ministre Fudge lui valait un certain capital sympathie. Cela jouait en sa faveur.

Et le Maître des Potions en fut certain quand Nemo en personne vint lui apporter un café à l'odeur capiteuse.

"Bienvenue dans la Nef des Fous." lui souffla-t-il.

O.K. ! Il était adopté.

 **.**

* * *

* Artiste italien. Ses personnages sculptés sont très maigres.

** in petto : intérieurement, en secret.


	3. La minute vache

Disclaimer : Severus Snape est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici le chapitre trois. Il est particulier en ce sens que la discussion au coeur de ce texte - _y compris la réplique finale !_ \- a eu lieu dans la vraie vie il y a de cela quelques années.

Je n'ai fait que la transcrire ici

* * *

La minute vache

Severus en était à sa troisième tasse quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux hommes en tous points identiques : même visage, même vêture, même façon de sinuer entre les tables.

"Tiens, voilà les Dupont, renifla Alistair qui avait retrouvé sa forme originelle, ça va comme vous voulez, les gars ?!"

Pas de réponse. Ni le Minotaure, ni les autres "clients" n'en prirent ombrage. Le Maître des Potions ne releva pas non plus. Après tout, il était un passager récent de la Nef des Fous et n'en connaissait pas tous les usages.

Curieusement, les deux jumeaux semblaient indifférents aux personnes présentes mais accordaient une attention soutenue à leurs boissons, exactement comme Severus scrutait les chaudrons de ses élèves. Le lait chaud à la cannelle du Minotaure et le café fumant de la Terreur des Cachots concentraient leur vigilance. Au bout d'un moment, ils parurent satisfaits et allèrent s'asseoir à quelques tables du groupe.

"C'est pas vrai, ils en sont _encore_ là !" soupira Nemo.

"Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Une de leurs fichues discussions."

Alistair, qui avait l'habitude, renseigna son ami anglais.

"Tu vois, Sev, ces deux copies conformes sont d'excellent agents des Enquêtes Internationales mais ils ont un grave défaut. Quand ils ne sont pas sur une affaire, il FAUT qu'ils discutent. Sur tout et n'importent quoi et parfois c'est _vraiment_ n'importe quoi. Il y a trois jours, c'était sur la tonte des caniches.

\- Bah ! C'est toujours mieux que de parler politique, rétorqua Nemo, tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on les a laissé polémiquer ? On a dû appeler la Patronne pour les calmer."

Alistair hocha vigoureusement la tête. Les oreilles de tous les présents avaient fumé, ce jour là.

"Et c'est quoi le sujet existentiel d'aujourd'hui ?

-Le café au lait."

Le Minotaure hoqueta en buvant, ce qui laissa une fine mousse sur son museau.

"Mais comment peut-on discuter sur _ça_?!

Nemo haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne suis pas le Pic de la Mirandole." *

... et il s'en fut vers son comptoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir vers les deux débatteurs.

 **.**

Les minutes passaient et la salle du bar se vidait peu à peu. Ne restaient que Severus, Alistair et les Dupont, ce qui permit au Minotaure de comprendre enfin le coeur de la discussion.

C'était sur la soi-disant nocivité du café au lait.

L'un d'eux - Dupont numéro un - arguait que c'était une fable, l'autre - Dupont numéro deux - disait que le lait seul, c'était bien, le café seul aussi mais les deux ensemble, non !... C'était mauvais pour la santé.

Bref, ils tournaient en rond et le rond-ronnement de leurs paroles avait presque endormi Sev et l'homme-taureau. Ce dernier refit surface quand Dupont numéro deux l'apostropha :

"Tu es d'accord avec moi, Al ?

\- Hmm... Sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que le café au lait est mauvais pour la santé."

Alistair afficha un immense sourire, très, très, très Serpentard.

"M'en parle pas ! fit-il d'une voix dramatique, j'en ai tellement bu quand j'étais jeune que ça a stoppé ma croissance..." **

...

...

...

C'était la minute vache d'Alistair Dutoréador.

Bonsoir !

* * *

* Le Pic de La Mirandole est un humaniste Italien du quinzième siècle, connu pour la précocité et l'étendue de ses connaissances.

** Rappelons qu'Alistair fait deux mètres trente de haut.


	4. Ah si j'étais riche !

Disclaimer : Severus Snape est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR. :

Chocogrenouilles, Mary12 et Selena : Je suis ravie que le si spécial _Café des Louchébems_ vous plaise.

* * *

Voilà la première partie du chapitre quatre, le dernier de la "présentation" du 19ème parallèle et de ses si étranges habitants. D'ici quinze jours, donc, commencera l'histoire proprement dite. Sachez qu'un colis qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver chez nos amis sera le début d'une aventure qui mêlera Sorciers, (dont un certain rouquin issu d'une famille à rallonge. Tiens, petit sondage, une idée sur l'identité du rouquin en question ?) et Enquêteurs Internationaux.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ah, si j'étais riche ! - Partie 1

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Severus séjournait chez Alistair et une certaine routine s'était mise en place. Les habitudes de lève-tôt du Potionniste l'avaient tout naturellement désigné pour faire les courses à l'ouverture des magasins tandis que l'indolence du Minotaure - et sa tendance à faire la fête - ne permettait pas à ses yeux de s'ouvrir avant dix heures du matin. Ceci quand il n'avait pas de mission en cours, bien sûr.

Donc, ce matin là, le Maître des Potions arpentait les alentours de l'impasse de la Bavette, attendant patiemment que sonnent huit heures pour entrer dans la supérette moldue du coin. Un coup d'oeil à un horodateur-bouffeur de fric, dixit Alistair,le fit soupirer : il avait de l'avance.

Autant faire un tour chez le Buraliste. Peut-être avait-il des journaux anglais, ça lui ferait passer le temps... Alistair recevait bien chez lui l'hebdomadaire sorcier _L'hippogriphe déchaîné_ mais hélas, ce journal satirique était exclusivement en français et les sorts de traduction ne marchaient pas sur lui. Severus parlait assez bien la langue de Molière mais la lire était une autre histoire.

La terreur des cachots pénétra dans l'antre de la presse, la tête ailleurs, ce qui fit qu'il percuta un vieil homme tout aussi distrait que lui, ainsi que la poubelle contenant les grilles de loto raturées et les jeux à gratter usagés. Ce que tenait l'homme tomba au sol, au milieu du tas, comme un fait exprès.

"Oh Merlin !" murmura le Potionniste en se relevant.

"Oh mon Dieu !" gémit le vieil homme devant le désastre.

Il se jeta sur le tas mouvant pour récupérer sa propriété de papier et finit par saisir une double carte pliée qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans sa poche. Ceci fait, il finit par se relever et partit sans un regard pour ceux qui restaient.

"Ça va, Monsieur ?" demanda le Buraliste.

"Oui, oui, fit Severus, distrait, je n'en dirais pas autant de l'homme qui vient de sortir.

\- Ah, Monsieur Martinien... Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a des troubles du comportement. Ce qui n'en fait pas le plus sociable des clients. Mais... Mais laissez, Monsieur ! Je rangerai plus tard !"

En effet, Severus avait entrepris de redresser la poubelle et d'y mettre à nouveau les tickets usagés. Cela lui prit à peine plus de temps que s'il avait rangé d'un coup de baguette magique. En remettant à sa place le récipient en plastique, il trouva une double carte pliée qui avait glissé contre le mur.

"Perdu, perdu et encore perdu !" souffla le Buraliste.

Haussement interrogatif de soucil snapien.

" Ces cartes à gratter. Elles sont perdantes."

Severus s'en serait douté. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa trouvaille, c'était exactement la même que celle repêchée par Monsieur Martinien. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la rangea dans sa poche et s'approcha de la caisse...

Plus tard, un exemplaire du Times sous le bras, il entra _enfin_ dans la Supérette, consultant la liste que lui avait laissé Alistair : fromage de chèvre, beurre des Charentes, six litres de lait... _Six ?!_

Merlin ! Ce fichu Minotaure avait une consommation journalière de lait qui égalait celle des paquets de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore.

Mais pourquoi ne devenait-il ami qu'avec de pareils numéros ?!

...

"T'as tout ramené, Sev ? Oh, t'es un amour !"

Et Alistair l'étreignit tant et si bien que le Maître des Potions faillit lui demander s'il n'avait pas de Boa Constrictor parmi ses ancêtres. Les courses déposées sur la table, le Minotaure lui demanda la note du magasin.

"Tu comprends, Madame Kostik nous oblige à vivre comme des Moldus et la plupart d'entre nous ne sait pas gérer le budget pour la vie courante, à part les Dupont qui sont des ordinateurs sur pattes. Nemo rassemble nos notes et factures et les épluche avec nous chaque mois, pour voir les dépassements éventuels et y remédier.

\- Et si vous vous retrouvez dans le rouge avant que la paye ne tombe ?

\- Il nous avance l'argent... Mais comme il est plutôt du genre Oncle Picsou, les pénalités qui vont avec nous incitent à devenir plus fourmi que cigale."

Severus sourit tout en vidant ses poches sur la table. La méthode avait le mérite de l'efficacité. Rien de tel que de frapper au portefeuille pour recadrer certains insouciants.

"Tiens, t'as joué au Loto ? demanda Alistair en recueillant un bout de carton.

\- Al, ce n'est qu'une double carte à gratter perdante.

\- Ça oui, mais pas ce qui est à l'intérieur !"

Autre haussement de sourcil snapien.

"C'est un ticket de Loto tout à fait récent...pour le tirage de ce soir, même. Attends une minute !"

Le Minotaure lut dans sa tête les numéros inscrits sur la feuille de papier.

"C'est le jeu hebdomadaire de Monsieur Martinien."

\- Tu connais cet homme ?

\- Depuis que je suis installé ici. Je le croise souvent quand j'ai une mission sur le feu et que je passe chez le Buraliste avant d'aller au Bar des Louchébems. Je sais qu'il joue toujours les mêmes numéros... Mais dis-moi, tu l'as rencontré ?"

Severus raconta comment le vieil homme et lui s'étaient croisés.

"Moui ! C'est bien de lui,ça. Glisser son ticket de Loto dans une double carte usagée." soupira Alistair.

"Tu comptes le lui rendre ?

\- Ben, pour ça, faudrait que je connaisse son adresse exacte. Ce qui n'est pas le cas."

...

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les deux amis parlèrent d'autre chose et le chétif ticket de Loto atterrit sur un tas de vieux journaux destinés au recyclage. Son avenir semblait tout tracé...

 **...**

 **...**

 _Le lendemain_

 ** _._**

"Maintenant, ça suffit... _**DEBOUT !**_

\- Nooon ! Encore dix minutes.

\- Alistair, ça fait trois fois que je t'accorde dix minutes et tu n'es toujours pas sorti de ton lit.

\- J'veux pas le quitter. Entre lui et moi, c'est une histoire d'amouuuur.r.r.r... _**RONFL !**_

 _ **-**_ C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est rendormi."

Severus en aurait soupiré de dépit s'il n'avait été, justement, Severus Snape, la Terreur des Cachots, le Professeur glacial par excellence, l'Homme-au-masque-de-cire-porté-en-permanence, le Buster Keaton * des classes de Poudlard en beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins amusant.

 _Mais_

Il était aussi le Serpentard fait homme et il n'était pas dit qu'un Minotaure allait résister à son esprit retors.

Question de fierté.

"Alistair, si tu ne te lèves pas dans les dix secondes, je me verrai contraint d'exercer sur toi un terrible chantage.

\- _Ronfl... ?!_

\- Je dirai à tes amis que tu dors avec une peluche... Azalée la vache... du Manège Enchanté."

Et sur cette flèche du Parthe, Severus s'éloigna du lit du Minotaure, ne voulant pas être sur sa trajectoire quand celui-ci bondirait en direction de la salle de bains.

...

"Je déteste me lever tôt, sinon j'ai pas toutes mes facultés.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué de différence.

-Ha ha ! Très drôle, Sev. Mais ça pose problème. Mon Glamour est instable. Je vais devoir l'enlever aussitôt arrivé.

\- J'avais remarqué aussi. Mais il faut nous presser, Nemo t'a convoqué pour huit heures au Café et il est déjà... huit heures dix.

\- Oh mince ! Je vais encore être mis à l'amende."

Ce qui ne rata pas. Dès qu'Alistair et le Maître des Potions entrèrent dans la salle, le Capitaine fusilla du regard l'Homme-Taureau. Celui-ci, penaud, alla glisser un billet de dix euros dans une tirelire en forme de cochon.

"Bien. Puisque _le_ retardataire habituel est arrivé, nous allons commencer."

Et le petit groupe débuta les conciliabules. Severus, nullement concerné, alla s'asseoir plus loin à une place qui était devenue sienne, la tasse que lui avait préparée Nemo en main.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment qu'il avait de la compagnie.

 **.**

A la table voisine de la sienne, une adolescente mince comme une liane sirotait un chocolat brûlant, ses mains diaphanes collées à la chaleur du mug où fumait sa boisson.

Elle semblait jeune, quatorze ans tout au plus, et le point le plus remarquable de sa personne était sa chevelure : de l'or vivant - littéralement - tant les fils précieux qui la composaient se mouvaient en cascade au moindre de ses gestes. On ne voyait que ça au premier abord.

Puis venait la pétillance de ses yeux bleus - degré cinq sur l'échelle de Dumbledore - et un sourire timide qui était adressé à son vis-à-vis.

Une minute.

Depuis quand les adolescentes lui souriaient-elles ?

"Bonjour !"

Depuis quand les adolescentes lui disaient-elles "bonjour" ?

Inutile de chercher, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Même pas à Poudlard.

 _Surtout pas_ à Poudlard. Aucune de ses élèves n'était suicidaire.

* * *

 **.**

 ***** Acteur qui était surnommé "l'homme qui ne rit jamais".


	5. Ah si j'étais riche - deuxième partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR :

Mary12 : Tu aimes le n'importe quoi ? Tu vas être servi avec le bonus du chapitre 6.

Chocogrenouilles : J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont tout autant.

Merci pour vos reviews, Keloush, Lilou0803 et ma chère Fantomette...

* * *

Ah, si j'étais riche ! - deuxième partie

Le Maître des Potions inclina la tête et s'assit, la jeune fille revint à son chocolat chaud et les minutes s'égrenèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un concert de protestations ne leur parvienne du groupe. Il était question d'achats à effectuer.

"Bon sang, Nemo ! Pourquoi on doit faire ces fichues courses ? On a qu'à nous livrer et basta !

\- Pas question ! Alors vous allez bouger vos fesses et vous débrouiller pour avoir fini avant onze heures.

\- Et Grimoire, il peut pas nous aider ?

\- Il est au marché, tête de pioche !... Etre présent pour choisir la viande et les légumes est indispensable, quoi que tu en penses. Et c'était son tour ce matin."

Les agents d'élite rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Dès que ça touchait à son domaine, Nemo devenait vite d'une humeur de chien. S'ils voulaient que le _Maestro_ des fourneaux leur concocte le repas de midi, ils avaient intérêt à faire profil bas et à parler d'autre chose.

Détail qu'ignorait encore Severus.

"Dites-moi, Capitaine. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le déjeuner ?" osa-t-il demander.

Fort heureusement, Nemo n'embraya pas et répondit :

"Une chaudrée* de garbure avec des haricots lingots, du chou, un talon de jambon cru et du confit de canard effiloché."

 _Miaaaammm !..._ fit un choeur de voix mentales et néanmoins salivantes.

"... et pour le végétarien de l'équipe, un gratin dauphinois et des carottes Vichy." acheva le Maître des lieux en regardant Alistair se lécher les babines.

"Le gratin dauphinois, c'est bien des pommes de terre avec du gruyère râpé ?" demanda innocemment le Maître des Potions.

 **.**

 _Ouuuups !_

Un ange passa en prenant tout son temps.

 **.**

Avant que Nemo ne recrée la guerre de cent ans pour crime de lèse-cuisine, Alistair se leva et rejoignit Severus en vue de lui apprendre deux choses : une sur l'art culinaire et l'autre sur l'art de ne pas se mettre le Capitaine à dos. En soupirant, il lança un regard désolé à ce dernier, du style _C'est pas sa faute, c'est un Anglais, après tout_.Il s'assit sur une chaise agonisante, à côté de la jeune fille.

"Sev, il y a tout un pan de ton éducation qui est à refaire et ..."

Et les projets du Minotaure furent remis à plus tard. La porte du café s'ouvrit sur un diable portant cartons et caissettes emplies de légumes. Le tout poussé par un petit homme aux lunettes en forme de hublots.

Le Sieur Grimoire était de retour.

...

En une mécanique bien huilée, trois des Enquêteurs débarrassèrent l'homme de ses emplettes. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds les suivit dans l'arrière-salle et déchargea le tout en un rien de temps. Ceci fait, elle ramena les emballages vides et les rendit à l'acheteur d'un jour. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq, les autres étaient partis dans l'intervalle.

"Tu es en retard, Grim, fit distraitement Nemo, la tête déjà dans ses futures préparations.

"Désolé, chef, mais il a fallu que je stationne à perpette. La rue est bouchée devant le buraliste.

\- Y'a des travaux ?

\- Non, une équipe de journalistes télé qui s'est garée n'importe comment. Et vous savez à quel point c'est étroit, là-bas.

\- Tiens donc, ricana le capitaine, y aurait-il un _people_ dans l'hôtel en face ?

\- Non, chef ! Ceci dit, quelqu'un du quartier va vite devenir célèbre.

\- Et pourquoi ?"

Grimoire prit son temps pour faire son petit effet.

"Parce que c'est chez notre cher buraliste qu'a été validée la grille gagnante du Loto. L'heureux élu de la chance va empocher deux millions d'euros"

 **...**

"Grimoire.

\- Oui Alistair ?

\- Tu connais les numéros gagnants ?"

L'homme acquiesça, griffonna une suite de nombres au dos d'une facture et la tendit au Minotaure.

" _ **Nom de Zeus !"**_ fit celui-ci.

... et il se précipita au dehors.

"Alistair ! cria Severus, tu n'as pas mis ton...

La porte claqua.

\- ... Glamour."

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions sortit à son tour et se mit à courir pour rattraper son ami, priant pour que personne ne soit sur leur passage. Merlin étant de mauvaise humeur, un employé de la voirie déboucha devant eux. Avant que l'homme ne les aperçoive, Severus fut dépassé par la jeune fille, un carton dans la main, qui sauta sur le dos du Minotaure et le coiffa de l'emballage _in extremis._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _A l'autre bout de la rue_

Augustin Bonouègues était Marseillais et fier de l'être...

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Marseille avait perdu de son charme quand les règlements de compte s'étaient rapprochés de son quartier et l'idée de recevoir une balle perdue l'avait poussé à rejoindre la capitale. Là, un de ses cousins l'avait fait entrer à la voirie.

Depuis, il s'occupait plus particulièrement des conteneurs au couvercle jaune, les déplaçant sur leurs roulettes au milieu des passants. Ah, les passants ! Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il commençait dans _ce_ quartier, il était entouré par une flopée de personnes. Certaines sortaient vraiment de l'ordinaire, comme ces Messieurs qui avaient leurs habitudes au Bar des Louchébems. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup...

Deux d'entre eux venaient à lui.

Enfin... un habitué, un autre en habits noirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu et la petite-fille du patron.

Le trio, imperturbable, marchait sur le trottoir. Severus, l'air aussi aimable qu'un dragon à qui on aurait volé ses oeufs**, Alistair, la tête toujours coiffée de son carton et la jeune fille qui avait le plus grand mal à s'empêcher de rire. Quand un Augustin déconcerté fut à leur hauteur, elle lui lança :

"Faites pas attention, c'est mon oncle... Il vient de se payer la honte de sa vie et il veut pas qu'on le reconnaisse."

Et ils repartirent au pas de charge. Augustin secoua la tête. La Bonne Mère serait sans doute de son avis : de vrais fadas, ces parisiens !

...

 _Dans l'appartement d'Alistair._

"Par les moustaches de Miss teigne, il a disparu !

\- Réfléchis, Sev. Où étais-tu quand tu l'as posé ?

\- A côté du guéridon.

\- _Mais vous parlez de quoi à la fin !"_ hurla la voix de la jeune fille.

"D'un ticket de Loto gagnant que Sev avait en sa possession... Et que nous ne retrouvons pas.

\- Vous avez regardé dans la poubelle ?

\- Oui, il n'y est pas.

\- Et dans le tas de journaux que tu destines au recyclage ?

\- Je l'ai descendu ce matin... _**Oh Merlin !**_ "

Le visage d'Alistair devint grisâtre.

"Je me souviens maintenant. Il était sur le dessus.

\- Où as-tu mis le sac ?

\- Dans le conteneur derrière l'immeuble.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!"

.

Quand ils entendirent la cavalcade assourdissante dans les escaliers, les autres locataires se demandèrent si leur proprio n'avait pas signé un bail avec un troupeau d'éléphants.

 **...**

 _Au dehors_

"Ouf ! souffla Alistair sous sa forme humaine, _ils_ ne sont pas encore passés.

\- Rectification, "Tonton", _ils_ sont en train de passer."

La jeune fille avait raison. Le camion du recyclage avançait dans la rue. Il se retrouva bloqué par le mini-embouteillage généré devant le buraliste, un peu plus loin. Les employés pestèrent mais en prirent leur parti. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient s'approcher des poubelles, ce seraient eux qui iraient les chercher. Après tout, il n'était question que d'une dizaine de mètres.

Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça.

Donc un homme s'approcha. Devinez qui ?

Augustin Bonouègues, bien sûr.

 **.**

Les trois amis, cachés, le virent agripper un premier conteneur et le faire tourner. Alistair sourit.

"Yes ! Il a pris celui de droite et mon sac est dans celui de gauche. Sev, ça va être à toi de jouer.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tu te débrouilles pour détourner son attention. Pendant ce temps, la p'tite et moi on fouille. Je ne peux pas utiliser la Magie ici, Madame Kostik le saurait et ça barderait pour mon matricule. Toi, par contre...

\- Et si je tentais un _Accio_ sur _ton_ sac, dans le conteneur ?

\- Ça ne marcherait pas. Dès que je l'ai déposé ici, la notion de propriété a disparu. Il ne m'appartient plus."

Severus soupira. La Magie était d'un usage complet mais recelait des exceptions, comme cette notion de propriété transférée. Le sac appartenait désormais à la ville et un _Accio sur le sac de recyclage de Paris_ n'aurait rien donné.

Ou plutôt il se serait reçu tous les sacs présents sur la tête.

 _Aïe !_

Il suivit Augustin jusqu'au camion. L'homme allait présenter le conteneur à l'arrière du véhicule, c'était le moment d'intervenir. Le Maître des Potions sortit discrètement sa baguette et l'agita :

 _Colloshoes !_ murmura-t-il.

Et le préposé à la voirie se retrouva immobilisé.

"Kestufou, Titin ?" l'apostropha son collègue.

"Mes pieds ! Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai dû marcher sur un énorme chewing-gum.

\- Tu te crois dans _Les aventures de Rabbi Jacob***_? Laisse tomber ! Enlève-les, tu as de quoi en changer dans la cabine."

Severus pesta mais préféra annuler le sort par un discret _Finite Incantatem._ Bon, tout était à refaire. Dès que l'homme aurait fini de vider le conteneur.

Après tout, la rue était en pente et ça l'arrangeait...

 **.**

Voilààà... Il l'a lâché pendant quelques secondes... Je peux agir.

" _SebastianusLoebus !"_

Et le conteneur roula, prit de la vitesse sous l'oeil effaré de Bonouègues qui ne put que lui courir après. Comme dans les dessins animés, l'engin emprunta une venelle qui était en légère montée, ce qui le fit freiner et s'arrêter. Augustin en était tout heureux.

Mais, toujours comme dans les dessins animés, le conteneur revint droit sur lui. Il l'attendit pour le stopper. Il se sentait l'âme d'un gardien de but, la réincarnation de Carnus, il était sûr de l'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit.

Le laissant ramener la poubelle à roulettes, Severus regagna l'arrière de l'immeuble d'Alistair mais, une fois sur place, aucune trace de ses amis. Où étaient-ils passés ?

Supposant qu'ils avaient réussi leur récupération, il grimpa les trois étages jusqu'à l'appartement du Minotaure.

 **.**

Ce fut la jeune fille qui lui ouvrit.

"Le sac ? Oui, on l'a récupéré en trente secondes. C'était facile.

\- Comment ? Rien ne ressemble plus à un sac de vieux journaux moldus qu'un autre sac de même nature.

\- Ah, mais ceux d'Alistair ont un petit quelque chose d'unique !"

Et ça ne semblait pas faire plaisir au susnommé. Il était encore plus rouge que sa couleur naturelle.

"Il y glisse aussi les emballages des oeufs surprises en chocolat garnis de jouets, ceux qui vont par trois, qu'il affectionne. Ça représente la moitié du volume, et comme les sacs sont semi-transparents, on l'a vite trouvé."

L'adolescente prit un bout de papier dans sa poche.

"Al m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez ramené. Donc, il vous appartient. Tenez !"

Severus regarda le reçu de jeu dans sa main. Dire que deux millions d'euros dépendaient de ce papier...

 **...**

 **...**

 _Plus tard, au Bar des Louchébems_

"J'y crois pas, Sev, tu es allé rendre le ticket à Monsieur Martinien ?

\- Oui. Nemo m'a donné son adresse. Il connait tout le monde ici.

\- Mais.. Tu n'as pas eu l'idée de le garder pour toi ?

\- Non, Al.

\- Tu aurais pu profiter de la vie.

\- Comment ? Nous sommes en guerre au pays. Je peux y rester à tout moment. A quoi me servirait la richesse ?"

Le Minotaure sembla comprendre sa façon de voir parce qu'il n'insista pas. Il eut juste une réflexion avant qu'ils ne passent à table.

"Tu es quand même quelqu'un de très spécial, Severus Snape."dit-il avec affection.

"Tais-toi et mange !"

Il en aurait rougi.

* * *

* Une chaudrée est le contenu d'un chaudron. Ça doit parler à Severus, ça.

** C'est l'air habituel du Maître des Potions quand il donne son cours.

*** Dans _Les aventures de Rabbi Jacob_ , Louis de Funès tombe dans une cuve de chewing-gum et ses chaussures collent fortement au sol.

**** Carnus était gardien de but de l'Olympique de Marseille dans les années 70.


	6. bonus 19ème parallèle

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle soit à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ceci est un bonus aux quatre premiers chapitres. Un mini OS à lui tout seul qui vous montrera, si vous en doutez encore, à quel point je suis barge...

 _Cadeau pour vous !_

* * *

Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur le ...

Le premier repas commun avec la totalité de l'équipe avait plu à Severus. Bien qu'ils soient des êtres extra-ordinaires au sens strict du terme et pour certains des hybrides, comme Alistair, le courant était tout de suite passé.

Le Maître des Potions s'était retrouvé en face de Grimoire, ainsi nommé à cause de sa passion actuelle pour les livres et sa prodigieuse mémoire. L'homme n'en était pas pour autant un type ennuyeux. Il aimait rire et n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui-même en racontant certaines de ses enquêtes où il n'avait pas forcément brillé.

"Hé, Grim ! le héla Nemo du comptoir où il préparait les pousse-cafés, raconte donc ta toute première affaire. Je suis sûr que ça va intéresser ces Messieurs."

Après s'être fait prier pour la forme, l'homme commença :

"C'était il y a une vingtaine d'années. En 1975 exactement, ça a son importance. J'avais vingt ans et bien qu'ayant mon bac en poche, je n'envisageais pas des études supérieures. Nemo me connaissait et, sachant déjà que j'étais hypermnésique, m'avait proposé une place dans son équipe. Moi, j'étais pas chaud, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma carcasse mais devenir enquêteur, ça me semblait... inaccessible.

Alors, il m'avait dit : Grégoire ! - c'est mon vrai prénom - tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner pour une investigation pépère. Après tu décideras si tu veux faire ce métier ou pas.

 _Donc,_ le patron et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une ville de province que nous ne connaissions ni l'un, ni l'autre. Un trafiquant recherché avait été signalé dans le coin et nous devions le cueillir _en douceur._

Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

\- Tu vas trop vite, Grim. Dans un récit, il faut faire un peu lanterner l'auditoire.

\- J'y viens, patron... Un tuyau nous avait appris que celui que nous recherchions passait tous les jours sur la place dans le même créneau horaire. Alors nous nous sommes séparés ; Nemo était au nord de la place dans un endroit d'où il pourrait suivre le type, quel que soit le chemin qu'il emprunterait ensuite. Seulement, de là il ne pouvait tout voir et c'est là que j'étais utile : ayant mémorisé le visage du malfrat, je devais le signaler au patron dès que je le verrai.

\- Et je suppose que c'est là que commence la tuile ?" suggéra Alistair.

"Hmm... On peut dire ça, oui ! Nemo m'avait donné comme consigne de chanter si j'apercevais notre suspect. Je lui ai demandé quelle chanson utiliser, il m'avait répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que je n'avais qu'à choisir une chanson aimée des jeunes, que ça passerait plus facilement, vu mon âge.

 _Très-mauvaise-idée !_

En cette année 1975, il y avait une chanson qui monopolisait les esprits, que ce soit contre elle ou non. Mes copains la chantaient volontiers car, pour l'époque, elle était très très osée. Ça faisait râler les parents.

\- En 75 ? Très, très osée ? Mais bien sûr ! La chanson de Pierre Perret !...

\- Oui, c'était le _Zizi_ que je voulais entonner."

...

"J'vois pas en quoi le fait que tu aies choisi cet air ait fait dégénérer les choses ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. Je m'étais abrité sous un porche profond car le temps menaçait et de là, je guettais. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre, l'homme que nous recherchions s'est pointé.

\- Donc, tu as poussé la chansonnette.

\- Ouaip ! Le patron l'a vu, il s'est mis à le suivre et moi, ben, j'ai arrêté mes vocalises. Trop tard !

\- ... ?!

\- Trop tard pour éviter la tuile. Je n'avais pas fait gaffe mais le porche sous lequel je m'étais abrité était celui du pensionnat de jeunes filles Notre-Dame de la Sainte Innocence, dirigé par des religieuses. Et elles m'avaient entendu.

\- Ouille !

\- Comme tu dis ! Je n'avais pas fermé mon clapet depuis une minute que la police a débarqué. Les soeurs ont dû me prendre pour un satyre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis retrouvé _manu militari_ au poste où Nemo m'a récupéré deux heures après. Pour moi, fin de l'histoire...

\- Mais pas pour moi ! continua Nemo. J'avais raté la filature du malfrat, il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Il a couru dans des venelles où je me suis perdu tandis que lui retournait sur la place. Et devinez où il se planquait là-bas ?

\- Sous le porche du pensionnat ?

\- Exact ! Mais ce faisant, il a signé sa perte. La Mère Supérieure, entendant du bruit, a cru qu'un autre indécent venait les narguer alors elle a ouvert la porte et assommé le type dans la foulée... Avec une poêle à frire !

C'était la première fois qu'un coupable m'était servi comme ça sur un plateau ou plutôt... sur une poêle. Inutile de préciser que je me suis fait un plaisir de le cuisiner moi-même."

 **...**

Severus se pencha vers Alistair.

"Très franchement, Al. Il a tout inventé ?

\- Oh que non ! Si tu prolonges ton séjour parmi nous, tu te rendras compte que la réalité dépasse toujours la plus débridée des fictions que nous pourrions écrire. D'ailleurs..."

Le Minotaure fit tinter son couteau sur son verre.

"Allez, patron, racontez-en une autre !"

Avec un faux soupir qui ne trompa personne, Nemo s'assit et entama un nouveau récit.

Dans le café, on aurait entendu un ange voler...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini avec les chapitres de présentation. A partir de la semaine prochaine, un mystérieux colis plongera nos amis, Enquêteurs et Sorciers, dans une aventure qui leur donnera du fil à retordre.


	7. Flûtiau

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Mary 12, Chocogrenouilles, merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est le vrai début de l'histoire à suivre.

J'avoue, je me suis fait un petit plaisir : J'ai repris la scène du discours de Severus lors du premier cours de potion, dans le tome 1 et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce. (C'est le cas de le dire.) J'espère que ça vous amusera...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Flûtiau

Collés à leur table, la tête penchée, priant pour ne _surtout_ _pas_ se faire remarquer, _**ils**_ regardaient du coin de l'oeil leur seigneur et maître passer dans un silence absolu.

Marchant sans hâte, l'oeil noir dardé sur les susnommés, _**il**_ contemplait la bande de cas désespérants lui faisant face... Et son discours commença en un murmure que tous comprirent bien qu'il soit à la limite de l'audible :

"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation culinaire, dit Nemo. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes de pain ni à anônner des recettes douteuses trouvées sur Internet.

Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'une marmite qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes odorantes, ni à la délicatesse d'une sauce qui s'insinue sur la langue d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son estomac et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre le vin en bouteille, à préparer le jambon-beurre et même à enfermer la saveur des truffes du Périgord dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de Cornichons au Vinaigre à qui je prépare habituellement à manger."

 _°Frisson collectif°_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il cause bien le patron, tu trouves pas, Sev ?

\- Alistair, c'est moi qui lui ait écrit son discours.

\- Je me disais aussi..."

 **.**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs poursuivit :

" _GRIMOIRE !_ Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute du lait chaud à un roux de beurre et de farine ?

\- De la sauce Béchamel, patron ! fit l'intéressé, tout joyeux.

\- Où irais-tu si tu devais trouver des pélardons ?

\- En Cévennes. Ce sont des fromages de chèvre au goût prononcé.

"Fayot ! lui susurra Alistair, le museau contracté . Malheureusement pour lui, Nemo l'entendit.

"Puisque tu restes dans le domaine culinaire, cher ami végétarien, peux-tu me dire quelle est la différence entre le salsifis noir et la scorsonère ?

\- Pff ! Ch'sais pas, chef, mais tu devrais demander aux Dupont. Leurs mains vont crever le plafond à force d'être levées pour attirer ton attention.

\- _Je sais qu'ils le savent_ , ce que je ne sais pas c'est si _toi_ , tu le sais !

\- Belle allitération en _s_ , chef... Pour ce qui est de la réponse, voir deux lignes au-dessus."

... et l'assemblée éclata de rire. C'était fini. Plus question d'envisager sérieusement un cours de cuisine.

 **.**

Nemo vint s'asseoir à côté de Severus et se tassa sur sa chaise.

"Mais qu'ai-je fait aux Puissances Supérieures pour mériter des numéros pareils ? s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- C'est ce que je me demande chaque matin devant mes Cornichons d'élèves.

\- Ah, ben je me sens moins seul, pour le coup !"

Le Sorcier et le Capitaine se remontèrent le moral à coup d'expresso, jusqu'à ce qu'une question fuse du groupe de Cornichons Français. (Ils bénéficient d'une A.O.P, Appellation d'Origine Protégée, contrairement à ceux de Poudlard qui, eux, ont une A.O.C.S., Appellation d'Origine Contrôlée par Severus.)

"Pourquoi tenais-tu tant que ça à nous apprendre la cuisine ?

\- Parce que, le mois prochain, je serai absent pendant deux semaines et que vous vous débrouillerez pour cuisiner chacun à votre tour."

 _°Blanchissement collectif des visages°_

"Euh... Chef ?! Vous savez qu'on aime vivre dangereusement, mais tout de même, fit Grimoire en regardant Alistair par en dessous.*

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis une quiche en cuisine ?! répliqua celui-ci.

\- Si c'est le cas, on pourra te manger, lança une voix goguenarde depuis la porte...

...

La seconde de flottement qui suivit explosa dans de joyeuses acclamations.

" _C'est pas vrai !..._ Ben-Hur, t'es revenu au Pays !

\- En chair, en os et en levier de vitesse, les copains ! Mon humble personne est à votre service. Je fais partie, définitivement, du Dix-Neuvième parallèle."

A cette nouvelle, la bonne humeur des Enquêteurs Parisiens redoubla. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était leur chauffeur, mécanicien, bricoleur de génie et cinglé patenté. Nemo précisa même à Severus qu'il était diplômé H.E.C.A. ; rien à voir avec les grandes écoles, cela voulait dire simplement Hautes Etudes en Conneries Appliquées. Et en cela, comme pour la conduite de voitures, Ben-Hur était champion...

"Mais pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus ?

\- J'voulais vous faire la surprise. Alors, j'ai pris le premier avion pour Paris. Et puis j'avais une envie folle de Camembert. Les Amerloques, le fromage ils connaissent pas et j'étais en manque."

La réplique fit sourire ses amis qui s'empressèrent de l'inviter à une table. L'homme déclina :

" Plus tard, les copains... Faut que je débarque mon matériel. Y'a aussi des trucs pour toi, Nemo !" acheva-t-il en repartant à l'extérieur.

 **.**

Toute l'équipe, aidée par Severus avec des sorts d'allègement sur les caisses les plus lourdes, mit quand même dix minutes pour décharger l'utilitaire derrière le café. Tandis que Dupont numéro un vérifiait la concordance des caisses avec _la check list_ , son jumeau répartissait les colis arrivant selon un ordre précis. En fin de course, Nemo et le Maître des Potions ouvraient certaines boîtes et en extrayaient leur contenu.

"Ah ! Des couteaux suédois. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps." fit le Capitaine.

Severus sourit à cette réflexion passionnée. Il se disait que le vieil homme et lui avaient nombre de points communs dont le plus évident était leur amour sans bornes pour leur art. Il savait aussi par Alistair que son patron n'avait rien d'un Bisounours. Même s'il élevait sa petite-fille Lydie avec beaucoup de gentillesse, son passé était aussi sombre que le sien, avec nombre de cadavres dans le placard.

Les réflexions du Potionniste furent interrompues par une exclamation presque... choquée.

"Erreur... Erreur... Erreur... Ce colis n'est pas sur la liste, buguait Dupont numéro un."

Et il désignait un emballage isotherme, de cinquante centimètres de côté, ni ficelé, ni scotché et sans la moindre étiquette.

" Remets ton logiciel en marche, fiston, tu n'as qu'à demander à Ben ce qu'il en est.

\- Il est aux toilettes, fit Dupont numéro deux.

\- Bon, portez ce truc dans la cuisine. Si c'est de l'alimentaire, je m'en occuperai dans cinq minutes."

Avant qu'ils n'aient fait un pas, Severus les stoppa et sortit sa baguette, interrogeant Nemo du regard. Ayant reçu l'aval du vieil homme, il lança des sorts de détection sur la boîte. Pas de piège tendu, pas de protections non plus, juste la révélation d'une source de chaleur à l'intérieur, source qui allait en s'affaiblissant.

"Donc, c'est bien de l'alimentaire. Qu'est-ce que notre cher bricoleur nous a ramené ?

\- Des hamburgers, sans doute, persifla Alistair qui les avait rejoints."

Nemo lui jeta un regard plus noir que noir et prit la boîte dans ses bras pour l'emporter à la cuisine. Seulement, la pièce était toute aussi encombrée que la réserve et il ne savait où poser sa charge.

Il la rapatria finalement dans la salle et la posa sur le comptoir.

L'ouvrit.

Et fut des plus surpris.

Un très gros oeuf tenait toute la place au fond de la boîte. Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses mains. _Ouch !_ Pas un poids plume.

" _BEEEENNN !_ lança-t-il à la cantonade, pourquoi tu as ramené un oeuf de Moa** ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Et Severus devint blême, en voyant la coquille cramoisie mouchetée d'or.

"Par Merlin, c'est un oeuf de Dragon ! Un... un Boutefeu Chinois !"

Et... comme s'il avait été appelé par l'évidence de son nom... la créature à l'intérieur commença à fendiller sa prison temporaire.

 **...**

" _NE LE LÂCHEZ SURTOUT PAS !"_

Nemo s'était figé en entendant l'injonction du Maître des Potions, de même que tous les autres présents dans la salle.

"Avancez jusqu'à la table, là... Asseyez-vous, doucement... Parfait !"

Severus, soulagé, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la coquille. Il lança un Sort de Réchauffage qui dut être le bienvenu car les craquellements reprirent de plus belle. Et bientôt...

Un petit, tout petit Dragon se tenait sur la table, les yeux ouverts à grand peine dardés sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui faisait face.

Un bébé Dragon pas plus grand qu'un flûtiau...

* * *

* Vu qu'Alistair fait deux mètres trente, tout le monde le regarde par en dessous.

** Le Moa était un oiseau géant aujourd'hui disparu, assez semblable à l'Autruche.

 **.**

Bon, vu le nouvel "hôte" du dix-neuvième parallèle, vous vous doutez de l'identité du Sorcier rouquin qui va venir dans le prochain chapitre..

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8Flûtiau deuxième partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent un commentaire.

* * *

N.d'A : J'ai écrit un OS de Noël intitulé "Joyeux Noël, Severus" que j'ai publié aujourd'hui... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Flûtiau - deuxième partie

"C'est un Dragon, _ça_?! s'exclama Grimoire.

Le ton était incrédule et il y avait de quoi.

Outre le fait que l'animal qui trottinait sur la table était vraiment petit - vingt centimètres à tout casser - certaines de ses caractéristiques, ou leur absence, donnaient à réfléchir : pas d'ailes étalant leur envergure au-dessus du corps, pas de griffes cliquetant sur le revêtement lisse, pas d'agressivité native envers les personnes autour de lui, personnes dont les mâchoires béaient pour la plupart.

"Ben oui ! T'as pas vu ses écailles ? répondit Alistair.

\- Mais attends, il a des poils aussi.

\- Où ça ?! fit le Chauffeur-Mécanicien-Spécialiste en Conneries Appliquées

\- Sur les pattes et la tête. Tu les vois pas ? T'as des lunettes en peau de saucisson, ma parole !?

\- Peut-être qu'il a pas eu le temps de s'épiler."

 **.**

Evidemment, les autres s'esclaffèrent.

. **..**

"Arrête ton char, Ben-Hur ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter."

La voix de Nemo calma aussitôt l'assemblée et le vieil homme put ramener toute son attention sur le petit Dragon qu'il avait lui-même surnommé Flûtiau. Ce dernier frottait son museau le long de ses doigts en une pression insistante.

Malgré l'appréhension, le vieil homme joignit ses mains en un berceau où le nouveau-né s'enroula en poussant un chuintement d'aise. Sa respiration se fit calme, il ferma les yeux et...

"Tu crois qu'il dort ? murmura Alistair au Maître des Potions.

\- Non. La tension dans ses muscles est toujours présente ; il est conscient, n'en doute pas."

 **.**

Severus s'avança vers le duo en négligeant toute distance de sécurité, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Aussitôt, les oreilles du petit pivotèrent et l'instant d'après, un oeil s'ouvrit sur un regard suspicieux.

Le Potionniste en profita pour observer plus avant l'étrange créature. Tout comme la Chimère, il semblait être un mélange de plusieurs animaux : Si le Dragon paraissait dominer, une autre espèce lui damait presque le pion. Mais quelle était-elle ?

A ce moment-là, comme s'il voulait lui donner un indice, le jeune Flûtiau se mit sur le dos et étira au maximum ses pattes, aux dessous garnis de... coussinets ?

"Nom d'un chien, c'est un chat ! s'exclama Ben-Hur, abasourdi.

\- Pas exactement, fit Severus."

Il contempla les oreilles disproportionnées, la queue longue et semblable à celle d'un lion.

"Ce petit est un métissage de Dragon et de Fléreur, ce qui pose problème.

\- En quoi ?

\- En ceci qu'un tel mélange n'existe pas dans le Monde Magique ! répliqua Alistair.

\- Conclusion...

\- On a _fabriqué_ ce petit.

\- Quelqu'un a donc joué à l'apprenti-sorcier ?

\- _Hum !_ fit Severus, on peut dire ça, oui... sauf que pour y arriver, il faut une Magie incroyablement puissante et la nôtre, celle des Sorciers lambdas, est insuffisante.

\- La génétique moldue ne pourrait y prétendre non plus, énonça Dupont numéro un, et pourtant...

\- ... nous avons étudié la coquille de l'oeuf, fit Dupont numéro deux, c'est un agrégat artificiel de calcaire, d'argile réfractaire et d'une substance que nous ne pouvons identifier.

\- ... Autrement dit, cette coquille est synthétique."

 **.**

Un bref silence, puis :

"Ben, téléphone à Madame Kostik... Il nous faut son aide, et vite !

\- Mais, Chef, tu as entendu les jumeaux, c'est une histoire de savant fou qui ne nous concerne pas.

\- Oh que si ! Ce Frankenstein des temps modernes utilise des créatures magiques pour ses expériences. Il faut l'arrêter !

\- Avant cela, il y a une énigme à résoudre ici même, souffla Severus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qui, pourquoi et comment.

\- ...?

\- _Qui_ vous a envoyé cet oeuf, _pourquoi_ l'a-t-il fait et...

\- Et ?"

Severus se tourna vers Ben-Hur.

" _Comment_ a-t-il fait pour glisser son colis dans votre utilitaire."

 **...**

 **...**

 _Dix minutes plus tard._

Grimoire avait prévenu Consoude Kostik, les autres ayant manqué d'enthousiasme à l'idée de s'expliquer avec elle. La patronne des Enquêtes Internationales avait annoncé qu'elle les rejoindrait en début d'après-midi, heure française, et les avait enjoints de commencer leurs investigations sans attendre.

"C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Non. Elle a ajouté que nous devrions convaincre des Magizoologistes de nous aider, pour les deux natures du petit."

Le soupir peu discret de Severus leur fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

"Pour ce qui est des Fléreurs, Newt Scamander est le meilleur spécialiste, répliqua ce dernier. Il a lui-même trois spécimens comme animaux de compagnie. Seul problème, il est surbooké et va toujours par monts et par vaux.

\- Mieux vaut l'oublier dans ce cas.

\- Si vous voulez, Patron, je peux m'en occuper. Ma mère adore ces créatures et m'a tout appris à leur sujet.

\- Toi, Alistair ?"

Hochement de tête de l'intéressé.

"Bon, c'est réglé... Et pour les Dragons, Severus... Severus ?"

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions sortit de ses pensées qui l'avaient ramené des années en arrière, quand un certain rouquin usait ses robes sur les bancs de Poudlard.

"Il y a un de mes anciens élèves. C'est un Magizoologiste réputé, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vingt-cinq ans. Il travaille dans la réserve de Dragons en Roumanie.

\- Vous pouvez le contacter par hibou ?

\- Je vais utiliser mon Patronus, ce sera plus rapide.

\- Moui... Dans ce cas, prenez le couloir à gauche du comptoir, il vous conduira à une arrière-cour où vous pourrez pratiquer la Magie sans témoin. L'endroit est sécurisé, on peut même y transplaner sans être détecté."

Le Maître des Potions apprécia cet état de fait. Il allait faire demi-tour quand ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur le Dragon-Fléreur. Il avait l'air si innocent, comme ça, les pattes en l'air et le ventre exposé. La couleur rouge de ses écailles côtoyait le doré de son pelage.

 _Merlin, préservez-moi, c'est un Gryffondor !_

Merlin devait être en R.T.T. et Severus aurait dû se souvenir qu'innocent ne voulait pas dire inoffensif. La petite créature n'était _pas_ domestiquée. Elle lui en administra la preuve quand le Maître des Potions avança sa main vers les coussinets roses.

En une seconde, elle planta ses crocs dans la paume et ses griffes s'accrochèrent au poignet du Potionniste.

"Flûtiau, lâche-le !"

La voix de Nemo n'était pas forte mais obtint le résultat souhaité. Le petit écarta griffes et crocs et retomba sur la table, confus.

"La vache, il t'a pas raté ! Ça va, Sev ?

-Oui Al, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois, un sortilège de soin informulé et tout a disparu.

\- N'empêche..."

Alistair ne put s'interdire de faire les gros yeux au Dragon-Fléreur, du style s _i tu mords mon ami Sev, on va pas être copains_ mais le jeune Flûtiau paraissait si misérable que sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil.

Le Minotaure s'assit, allongea ses bras jusqu'à ce que le museau écailleux puisse le sentir. Quand le petit s'apaisa suffisamment, il parla :

"Dis-moi," Flûtiau"...

Regard intéressé

\- ... Ça te dirait de jouer avec les cornes de Tonton Alistair ?"

 **.**

Severus secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Si ce Minotaure n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer...

...

...

Dans la cour aux parois aveugles, Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette et lança le sort :

"SPERO PATRONUM !"

Une lumière en sortit et se condensa en une forme éblouissante. Quand il arriva enfin à la distinguer, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de heurter le mur.

"Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!"

 **...**

A son retour dans la salle, son teint était crayeux.

"SEV ! Ça va pas ? C'est la morsure, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Les Boutefeux Chinois ne sont pas venimeux, tu sais.

\- _Mais..._

\- C'est juste un peu de fatigue."

Et il s'en alla. Alistair et Flûtiau se regardèrent. La partie Fléreur du jeune hybride lui avait permis de deviner le mensonge du Potionniste en même temps que son aîné.

...

Une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe des Enquêteurs était réunie. Ben-Hur et les Dupont avaient fait à l'envers tout le trajet de l'utilitaire et leur conclusion était sans appel. On n'avait pu mettre le colis à l'oeuf de Dragon que dans un seul endroit : le dépôt des véhicules du service.

Severus fut très étonné de savoir qu'il se trouvait dans une annexe du 36, quai des Orfèvres dont ils partageaient les locaux avec les flics. Problème : Il y avait un passage monstre dans les lieux. Point positif : l'endroit était bardé de caméras de surveillance.

"Nous les avons visionnées en accéléré et voici le visage qui est apparu."

Ben-Hur fit circuler une photo qui fit se figer Nemo.

"Je connais ce visage. Roger Chassebois.

\- C'est un collègue ?

\- Un ancien. Il était dans le renseignement. Il a pris sa retraite il y a dix ans.

\- Alors c'est pas ce type, il est trop jeune.

\- Je sais, ça doit être son fils."

Le vieil homme se tourna vers les Dupont. Evidemment, les jumeaux avaient déjà compilé des listes de toutes les personnes ayant, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, mis les pieds à l'annexe. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver.

"Voilà, fit Grimoire, Chassebois André... Mince ! Il est de la Criminelle.

\- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais il _faut_ le trouver au plus vite."

Nemo semblait abattu.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

...

Une heure plus tard, ne restaient au Bar des Louchébems que Nemo, Severus, Alistair et Flûtiau qui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, surtout depuis que le Minotaure l'avait régalé d'un bol de lait.

L'ambiance était morose. Sev ne disait pas un mot, Nemo non plus et comme les nouvelles n'arrivaient pas...

Aussi mirent-ils un peu de temps à se rendre compte que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Hum !... Professeur ?!"

Severus releva la tête.

Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus et aux tâches de rousseur si nombreuses qu'il en paraissait bronzé.

Le Dragonologiste venu de Roumanie.

Charlie Weasley.


	9. Découvertes

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews... Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi le Patronus de Severus a changé. Patience ! L'explication viendra dans quelques chapitres.

N.B. Je mets en pause la fic pendant les fêtes. Rendez-vous le 8/1 pour la suite.

En attendant, je posterai un conte de Noël

* * *

Découvertes

Severus observa son ancien élève. Bien qu'il ait quitté Poudlard depuis cinq ans, le jeune homme n'avait guère changé, si ce n'est qu'il avait développé des muscles le faisant paraître rablé, comparé à ses frères. Autre différence notable : ses bras apparents laissaient deviner des brûlures dues à sa fréquentation des Dragons et un total mépris pour le froid de cette mi-décembre.

"Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Weasley, énonça Severus en se levant. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

\- Votre message était des plus intrigants... Je vous avoue qu'il a piqué ma curiosité."

 _J'avais bien compté sur ce défaut typiquement gryffondorien._

"... bien que le changement de votre Patronus m'ait déstabilisé au début. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir l'ancien au Square Grimmaurd et j'ai eu un doute, mais il n'y a que vous pour traiter un Weasley de rouquin démoniaque... "

Et Charlie se permit un franc sourire face à la Chauve-souris des Cachots, sachant que le qualificatif qu'il lui avait adressé était plutôt destiné à Fred et Georges, les jumeaux farceurs. Il avait fait la part des choses depuis longtemps et les remarques acides du Potionniste ne l'atteignaient plus.

 **.**

Severus, qui avait levé un sourcil, remit son masque d'indifférence et fit signe au jeune homme d'avancer : autant qu'il fasse connaissance avec deux des cingl... pardon, des membres de la tribu du Bar des Louchébems dont il faisait partie, désormais.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter le propriétaire des lieux, Nemo. Son sens stratégique inné et son expérience policière en ont fait le chef des Enquêteurs Internationaux sur Paris. "

Impressionné, Charlie s'avança et serra la main de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ceux qu'on surnommait les _Men in Black_ étaient une légende dans le monde sorcier. Bien peu en avait vu car leurs interventions restaient secrètes. Seules les actions du Bureau Enquête-Accident étaient médiatisées, comme celle qui avait mobilisé l'équipe de Consoude Kostik lors de l'effondrement des tribunes du stade de Quidditch à Londres, quelques mois auparavant.

"Où sont Alistair et le petit ? s'inquiéta Severus.

\- Flûtiau s'est mis à crapahuter vers la cuisine, soupira Nemo. Il semble être un générateur naturel de bêtises, comme l'andouille cornue qui lui sert de baby-sitter et..."

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils entendirent un _Plouf !_ et un juron interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans retentit dans la partie éloignée des dépendances.

"Bon sang, Alistair ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Pour une fois c'est pas moi, Chef ! C'est le petit. Tu vas rire, mais...

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Donc, tu vas pas rire du tout, mais Flûtiau s'est pris pour un champion de plongeon.

\- _Quoi ?! Il a piqué une tête dans l'évier ?_

-Nn... non, en fait. Dans la marmite de sauce Bolognaise que tu as sortie du réfrigérateur."

Nemo faillit s'étouffer de colère et Charlie, qui n'y comprenait rien, assista à une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible : le professeur Snape réprimant un rire avec difficulté.

Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il réalisa quand un Alistair penaud ramena une masse dégoulinante de sauce dans la salle. Ce n'était pas un chat, comme il l'avait imaginé...

"Merlin, c'est incroyable ! C'est...

\- La raison de votre venue ici." compléta Severus pour le jeune homme ébahi.

 **...**

Après quelques _Récurvite_ lancés sur le Dragonneau et sur Alistair, le Maître des Potions s'assit à côté du deuxième des Weasley. Celui-ci avait pris un coup au moral : son idéalisme ne pouvait concevoir qu'on prenne les créatures les plus parfaites de l'Univers, selon lui, pour les hybrider avec une autre race. Severus glissa à proximité de ses doigts un verre de Poiré dont Nemo surveillait la bouteille.

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne parla. Même Flûtiau se tint tranquille, ce qui ne pouvait, bien sûr, durer. Il tenta de s'extirper des grandes mains d'Alistair.

"Arrête de gigoter comme un danseur de Limbo, p'tit ! gronda le Minotaure agacé, tu vas te claquer un muscle."

Mais le bébé-Dragon n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se libéra pour trottiner jusqu'au nouveau venu. Cet humain... son odeur lui plaisait... Elle était... familière.

Flûtiau stoppa devant le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et se mit à le fixer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse de même. Bizarrement, cet état de fait figea le petit hybride comme l'aurait fait un _Stupéfix._

De son côté, Charlie contemplait les écailles rouges qui couraient sur le dos et la tête de son vis-à-vis, soulignées par le pelage soyeux hérité des Fléreurs. A part ce détail, il avait l'apparence d'un Dragon, sauf...

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes.

Le jeune homme en était déçu. Pour lui, la beauté des Dragons atteignait son summum quand ils déployaient leur envergure dans le ciel.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'ailes ?" murmura le Dragonologiste au petit animal.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Pourtant elle vint.

Et les personnes autour de la table blêmirent, pour de différentes raisons.

...

La masse rouge autour des épaules de Flûtiau se mit à onduler. Des écailles s'écartèrent, un bourrelet de peau s'étendit largement en segments, comme un mètre pliant de charpentier.

Et soudain...

Les segments s'ouvrirent.

Et une toile vivante éventa les humains stupéfaits.

 **.**

Flûtiau était maintenant un _vrai_ Dragon.

 **...**

 **...**

" _Merlin, c'est impossible !_ s'écria Charlie en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

\- _Par le Trident de mon grand-père !_... Oh, mon bébé ! Tu viens de passer dans la classe supérieure, s'extasia Alistair en battant des mains.

\- _Morgane, c'est pas vrai !_ se lamenta Severus, ce fichu Minotaure est pire que Hagrid.

\- _Malheur de Misère et Sardine en boîte !_ gémit Nemo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. _Il_ vient d'ajouter la troisième dimension à ses futures bêtises."

Le seul qui ne disait rien mais qui n'en pensait pas moins était le sujet de toutes ces réflexions :

un bébé Dragon-Fléreur...

Avec des ailes.

 **.**

"Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

\- Mauvaise question, énonça Severus, celle qu'il faut poser, c'est _pourquoi_. Et j'ai la réponse.

\- ... ?

\- Parce qu'on le lui a demandé.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il a _écouté_ mes paroles ? souffla Charlie.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Je crois qu'il a utilisé une forme de Légilimancie pour comprendre ce que vous attendiez de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça marchera aussi quand je lui dirai de ranger sa chambre ? ricana Nemo, franchement sceptique.

 _Trouvez-moi un enfant avec qui ça marche, Legilimens ou pas._

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'approcha de Flûtiau. Il avait envie de vérifier sa théorie. Leurs regards se lièrent.

A nouveau, le corps du jeune Hybride se tendit et les ailes se replièrent. Elles rentrèrent sous la peau et bientôt, il n'y eut plus la moindre trace pour se rappeler qu'elles avaient existées.

"Incroyable ! Un vrai couteau suisse." s'exclama Alistair.

Nemo lui envoya une bourrade sur la nuque mais ça ne calma pas l'Homme-Taureau. L'envie d'essayer lui aussi le titillait.

Il s'avança vers son bébé, resté sur la table et s'accroupit devant lui. Que pourrait-il lui demander ?

Aaaah ! Il avait une idée.

"Flûtiau ?!

- _Grow !_

\- Tu peux cracher du feu ?"

 **...**

Le Minotaure s'en tira à bon compte : quelques poils roussis et le bout des cornes carbonisé.

"T'es vraiment le Roi des Crétins, le sermonna Nemo. Si Severus et le jeunot ne t'avaient pas tiré en arrière, on aurait de la tête de Taureau grillée au Menu."

Alistair acquiesça. Il était passé près de la catastrophe. Il se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

 **.**

Dans un coin de la salle, Severus discutait avec le jeune Weasley. S'il en avait douté, le danger que représentait Flûtiau malgré lui le confortait dans son hypothèse.

Celui ou celle qui avait créé le Dragon-Fléreur ne l'avait pas fait pour qu'il devienne un animal de compagnie, même Hagrid l'aurait admis...

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette personne et qu'ils l'empêchent de nuire. Avant que d'autres créatures ne rejoignent le mondé réel.

 **.**

 **Fin de la première partie de cette histoire**


	10. Les yeux de marbre

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Bonne année à toutes et à tous !

Ici commence la deuxième partie du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

* * *

o-o-o

Les yeux de marbre

O-O-O

Un à un, les enquêteurs revinrent au Bar des Louchébems. L'homme à l'oeuf de Dragon demeurait introuvable.

À croire qu'il n'était plus du monde des vivants.

Et Nemo craignait que ce ne fut le cas.

"Qu'ont dit ses collègues de la criminelle ? interrogea-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Rien ! Plus fermés qu'une huître devant un jus de citron, répliqua Ben-Hur, les poulets n'aiment pas être cuisinés.

\- Le Quai des Orfèvres aurait-il déménagé Boulevard de la Muette ?

\- Tais-toi, Grimoire ! Les derniers mouvements dans leur service ?

\- Un honnête cortège de gens malhonnêtes. Les flics du cru sont tous fixés. Aucun ne manque à l'appel, sauf..

\- Je sais ; sauf l'inspecteur Chassebois."

Nemo reposa le stylo qu'il torturait depuis leur retour.

 _Deux heures._

Deux heures que cette histoire avait commencé.

Depuis qu'un colis avait tout chamboulé.

Depuis qu'une petite boule d'écailles et de poils avait envahi sa vie.

Depuis que cette animale anomalie avait déclenché une enquête ordonnée par la Patronne elle-même.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la m*e*r*d*e.

Car ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota.

"Vous avez vérifié les hôpitaux et... et le service médico-légal ?

\- Les Dupont s'en occupent. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

\- Bien."

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il était rare qu'une de leurs missions démarre avec si peu de résultats. Nemo savait que dans ce cas, il était inutile de focaliser dessus à outrance.

Autant aller déjeuner.

Et voir si le Dragon-Fléreur et cet idiot d'Alistair n'avaient pas saccagé la cuisine, malgré la présence de Severus et du Sorcier roux que le vieil homme avait mis de corvée de patates.

L'ancien colonial se leva et partit en direction de la pièce arrière. C'est là que ses hommes prenaient leur repas quand leur nombre excédait la dizaine et avec les Sorciers, Alistair qui tenait double place et Flûtiau qu'il fallait surveiller, utiliser la grande salle et sa table à rallonges était indispensable.

 **...**

 _Quelques minutes auparavant..._

Charlie Weasley et le Potionniste s'étaient bien débrouillés pour peler et découper les pommes de terre à la Moldue, tout en écartant Flûtiau qui voulait jouer avec les épluchures. Alistair s'occupant de la cuisson, les deux Sorciers allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, aussitôt rejoints par leur diablotin rouge et or et plus tard par Nemo, Ben-Hur et Grimoire.

"Mince ! s'exclama ce dernier, qu'est-il arrivé aux cornes d'Alistair ?

\- Un problème avec son fer à friser, railla Nemo.

\- Euh...

\- Je plaisante ! Cet idiot a demandé au p'tit s'il pouvait cracher du feu. Réponse positive, avec démonstration à l'appui.

\- Chouette ! Tu pourras plus refuser de nous faire des crèmes brûlées, maintenant.

\- Tais-toi, Ben-Hur !

\- Mais, Chef, ça veut dire que ce petit être comprend ce que l'on dit ?"

Nemo soupira.

"D'une certaine manière oui, avoua-t-il, nous avons découvert que nous pouvons communiquer avec lui par la pensée.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'Alistair pense. C'est possible, ça ?

\- Ça fait partie des grands mystères de l'Univers."

Le Minotaure, qui en avait entendu d'autres, les houspilla parce que les frites allaient cramer. Ce qui amena une réflexion étonnée de Grimoire.

"On devait pas avoir des Spaguettis Bolognaise ?

\- Flûtiau a préempté la sauce, répliqua le vieil homme en lançant un regard-qui-tue à l'intéressé qui s'empressa, en retour, de lui tirer la langue.

"Vos manières laissent à désirer, jeune Féli-Dragon !" le sermonna Nemo.

Mais son irritation ne dura pas.

L'autre lui fit le coup des yeux de cocker triste.

Et le vieil homme passa l'éponge, sous le ricanement du Minotaure et les sourires plus ou moins réprimés des Enquêteurs et des Sorciers.

...

"Nous n'attendons pas les Dupont ? demanda Severus alors qu'ils entamaient leur steack-frites.

\- Non ! C'est la règle en cas de retard d'un ou plusieurs des nôtres, expliqua Nemo. De plus, les jumeaux ne reviendront que quand ils auront un résultat ou que quelque chose bloque leur enquête sans qu'ils puissent y remédier. C'est dans leur nature."

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et eut un soupir d'envie.

Si seulement il avait des élèves sur ce modèle.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts et celui des frites que l'on croquait. Flûtiau finissait la marmite de Bolognaise et semblait coupé du monde extérieur. Ce fut pourtant lui qui alerta les autres en agitant ses oreilles démesurées.

" _GroOoOw !"_ fit-il, et il trottina vers la porte extérieure.

"Sans doute les jumeaux qui reviennent.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? se hasarda Charlie.

\- Il y a une double sécurité à l'entrée, quand aucun de nous n'est en vue pour contrôler. Il faut la clé, bien sûr, et une reconnaissance par empreinte digitale dissimulée dans le panneau des tarifs, à l'extérieur.

\- Et vous n'utilisez pas la Magie pour verrouiller ?"

La réflexion du jeune homme jeta un froid.

Severus lui donna un discret coup de coude.

 _Laissez tomber !_ lui fit-il comprendre par le regard.

 **.**

L'entrée des jumeaux focalisa l'attention sur eux.

" Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Nous savons où est l'inspecteur Chassebois.

\- Bien. Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Non,

\- ... Il est à l'Hôpital Sorcier de l'île Saint-Louis

\- ... et les Aurors locaux ont refusé de nous laisser le voir

\- ... car son état est critique."

Nemo se leva en prenant son temps. On voyait qu'il essayait de se calmer sans y parvenir.

" _ **ILS VONT M'ENTENDRE, CES BRANQUIGNOLS DE TROISIÈME ZONE !"**_ explosa-t-il enfin.

Il allait se diriger vers l'extérieur quand Severus parla.

"Laissez-moi vous accompagner là-bas, suggéra-t-il, je sais comment parler aux Aurors de base. Ils sont tous sur le même modèle."

Nemo ne discuta pas. Il ne broncha même pas quand Severus l'aiguilla vers la zone de Transplanage, montrant à quel point il était perturbé.

Au moment de disparaître, le Maître des Potions eut un petit pincement au creux de l'estomac.

 _Et avec tout ça, je vais rater le dessert... Fichue enquête !_

 **.**

oOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 _Dans le Bureau de Consoude Kostik, à New-York._

Le temps passait et elle ne bougeait pas, les paupières fermées.

Son secrétaire avait reçu l'ordre de ne _surtout pas_ la déranger.

Quelque chose arriva.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent

sur des yeux de marbre.

Froids.


	11. Sherlock Snape

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Mary12, Chocogrenouilles, Matsuyama, sev9hermi, Lilou0803 et Fantomette34, merci pour vos reviews !

 **.**

Voici un chapitre où Severus élucide une énigme criminelle pour la police moldue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

o-o-o

Sherlock Snape

O-O-O

Quand le Potionniste vit _où_ les Sorciers avaient situé l'entrée de l'Hôpital, il en resta bouche bée...

C'était dans une boutique de Pompes Funèbres.

Saisissant raccourci.

Soit les fondateurs de l'endroit étaient versés dans l'humour noir, soit ils assumaient crûment le fait de ne pouvoir guérir tout le monde et de vouloir écourter la distance physique _et_ temporelle entre leurs bons soins et la demeure en sapin.

Ça faisait faire des économies.

Et connaissant la réputation du lieu, la seconde hypothèse était la plus plausible.

Nemo, que ces considérations n'effleuraient pas, avança jusqu'à la porte et la trouva close.

"Fermé pour l'après-midi, _fermé pour l'après-midi,_ bougonna-t-il en regardant le panneau, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!

\- Sans doute ont-ils des convois funèbres jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Ecoute, Severus, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de morte saison pour les enterrements mais là, c'est pas normal. Ils _doivent_ rester ouverts, c'est une convention tacite entre Enquêteurs et Sorciers, même si ces derniers ne nous aiment pas.

\- ... conclusion, ils ne veulent pas qu'on entre.

\- Bien vu, Sherlock !... Et ces petits malins commencent à me courir sur le haricot. Peux-tu utiliser la Magie pour ouvrir ?

\- Pas de problème."

Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette, jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Personne... Les gens n'avaient pas fini de déjeuner.

 _"Alohomora_ _!"_

Un déclic se fit entendre et ils purent pénétrer dans la boutique.

"Peut-être faudrait-il refermer ? murmura Nemo.

\- Vous avez peur qu'un distrait vienne ici prendre une petite bière ?"

Le vieil homme sourit, tout en secouant la tête.

"Severus, je crois qu'Alistair a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Cette réplique aurait pu être la sienne."

 _Pas faux_ pensa la Chauve-Souris de Poudlard

mais c'était un progrès,

vu qu'avant son humour était inexistant.

 **...**

A peine entrés, un croque-mort factice barra leur progression.

"C'est pour un enterrement ? demanda l'homme à côté de qui Percy Weasley passerait pour un joyeux drille.

\- Oui, le vôtre, si vous persistez à nous empêcher d'aller plus loin, lâcha Nemo d'un ton - évidemment - mortel."

Le type n'insista pas. Le Capitaine était connu des Aurors de Paris. Bien que sans pouvoirs, il pouvait leur créer des difficultés à n'en plus finir et il ne tenait pas à être celui par qui les emmerdes arrivent. De plus, un Sorcier l'accompagnait et c'était encore plus mauvais signe.

"Allez au niveau trois, dans l'aile sans Magie, je vous annonce...

\- Merci !"

Ils marchèrent vers le mur. Severus leva sa baguette et l'illusion qui masquait la porte disparut.

"Après vous, _chef !_ dit-il de manière à ce que le faux croque-mort n'en perde pas une miette.

Le duo passé, ce dernier laissa échapper son souffle.

Le Patron des Enquêteurs Internationaux de Paris était connu pour détester les Sorciers. Pour qu'il en arrive à faire équipe avec l'un d'eux, il fallait que la situation soit grave... _très_ grave.

.

Une secrétaire tenta de les arrêter. Manque de chance pour elle, c'était une ancienne élève du Potionniste qui ne se gêna pas pour la faire se ratatiner sur place*. Nemo admira la performance en connaisseur.

"Tu sais parler aux gens, toi. Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner la prochaine fois que je vais chez le percepteur ?"

Le vieil homme eut l'air déçu quand Severus déclina la proposition. Ce dernier, bien qu'il sache que l'autre plaisantait, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apprécier ces paroles et de rêver.

Et si...

S'il était libre.

S'il pouvait changer de vie.

La Liberté, c'est de choisir ses chaînes, disait-on chez les Moldus.

Il aimerait se lier avec Nemo et le Dix-Neuvième parallèle.

Il l'était déjà par le coeur.

 **...**

 **...**

Dans l'aile sans Magie, les lumières étaient assurées par des lampes à incandescence et un tas d'appareils moldus peuplait la salle de réunion, entourant trois hommes qui les attendaient.

Le premier était sans doute le Médecin responsable de ce service, le second, en habits moldus, sentait la maison Poulaga à plein nez - Nemo lui fit un signe de tête - quand au troisième...

 _Et merde !_

C'était un Auror... et pas n'importe lequel.

Dawlish, l'âme damnée de Fudge.

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait là ?

 **.**

L'intéressé devait penser la même chose.

"SNAPE ! Que nous vaut le déplaisir de votre présence ?

\- Je passais par là, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré... Trêve de plaisanterie ! Je m'apprêtais à vous poser la même question. Que fait un Auror anglais à Paris ?

\- Echange professionnel...

 _Pauvres Français !_

... mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Vous n'êtes pas un enquêteur et...

\- **HUM !"**

Le policier moldu avait haussé la voix.

"Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher vos retrouvailles, Messieurs, mais si nous pouviez ajourner vos effusions, ça m'arrangerait. Le temps joue contre nous pour notre enquête... et contre vous pour la vôtre."

Nemo acquiesça et alla s'asseoir, Severus suivit. Dawlish, après avoir ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche, se résigna à les imiter. La réunion informelle commença.

 **...**

"Je suis Almanzo Ribera, lieutenant à Interpol. Hier soir, un indicateur nous avait mis, mon équipe et moi, sur la piste de Di Santi, un Maître chanteur d'envergure internationale. Hélas, en pénétrant ce matin dans sa maison nous l'avons trouvé mort, poignardé par une lame longue et très fine qui a dû être amenée de l'extérieur.

\- Et Chassebois, dans tout ça ?

\- Il était blessé, adossé au garage. Avec des coupures profondes dues à une puissante Magie. Aucun moyen de savoir si les deux affaires sont liées ou s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence, l'homme s'étant traîné jusque là."

Un bref silence, puis...

"Peut-être qu'en résolvant l'homicide, on trouverait la réponse ? hasarda Severus.

\- Peut-être... sauf qu'on n'est pas prêt de crier _Euréka !_ Il n'y a pas eu effraction et la scène du crime était intacte. Di Santi connaissait son agresseur et ne s'en méfiait pas.

\- Aucun indice alors.

\- Si. _Ça !"_

Et l'homme leur montra un objet plat que seul Nemo identifia.

"Un Compact-Disc ?

\- Oui. Di Santi le tenait dans sa main. Il l'avait serré tellement fort que la chair en était marquée.

\- Il n'est pas étiqueté. Savez-vous ce qui y est enregistré ?

\- De la musique. Du piano pour être précis. J'espérais des documents sonores sur ses victimes mais ce n'était pas le cas."

Evidemment.

Le silence plana un moment sur les cinq hommes, silence que brisa, une fois de plus, Severus.

"Avez-vous reconnu le morceau joué sur ce... Compact-Disc ?

\- Non. La musique classique et moi, ça fait deux.

\- Pouvons-nous l'entendre ?"

Ribera s'approcha d'une mini-chaîne Hi-Fi et y inséra le disque aux allures de miroir. Une mélodie éleva ses arpèges dans la pièce. Il ne fallut que quelques mesures pour que Severus la reconnaisse.

" C'est le cinquième concerto pour piano de Beethoven.

\- Le chien ? murmura l'Auror qui, pour une fois, était allé au cinéma.

\- Pas vraiment, non." répliqua le Potionniste.

 **.**

Il était sûr, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, que ce morceau avait de l'importance.

"Avez-vous des suspects pour le meurtre de Di Santi ?

\- Quelques noms... Des personnes proches de lui.

\- Puis-je en voir la liste ?"

Dawlish protesta auprès de l'agent d'Interpol, arguant que le Sorcier n'était nullement un enquêteur. Ribera passa outre.

"Tenez ! dit-il en tendant au Potionniste une feuille annotée au stylo.

Severus la prit... et un nom retint aussitôt son attention.

"Lui ! s'écria-t-il, c'est probablement le meurtrier.

\- Jean Lempereur... Pourquoi le suspectez-vous ? Si vous consultez mes notes, vous verrez qu'il est de faible constitution et handicapé, suite à un A.V.C. Il est obligé de marcher avec une canne."

Alors une image envahit l'esprit de Severus.

Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy et sa canne qui contenait...

"Je maintiens son statut de suspect pour trois raisons : premièrement, il n'était pas nécessaire au meurtrier d'être fort pour commettre le crime, la victime ne se méfiant pas. Deuxièmement, vous avez dit que la lame utilisée était longue et très fine. Celle d'une canne-épée correspondrait. Troisièmement... le morceau de musique. Le Concerto pour piano numéro cinq de Beethoven est aussi appelé le Concerto L'empereur."

 **.**

Un instant, les quatre hommes en face du Potionniste se figèrent, puis...

" _Dios mio !_ fit Ribera, _si c'est ça..._

 _-_ Et vous êtes encore là ?" susurra le Capitaine.

Le lieutenant partit comme une flèche. Ne restèrent dans la salle que le médecin, Dawlish, Severus et Nemo.

Ce dernier se leva. A voir la flamme dans ses yeux, il allait y avoir une mise au point au millimètre.

"Messieurs ?!... Maintenant qu'un de _mes_ hommes a résolu le côté moldu de cette histoire, attelons-nous au reste. Comment va Chassebois ?

\- Il est dans le coma. Ses blessures résistent à tout traitement, quelle que soit la méthode.

\- Ses heures sont comptées ?

\- Oui."

 **.**

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, autant pour accepter l'inéluctable que pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

"Severus, retourne au Bar et mets les autres au courant, fit-il doucement, je reste ici, au cas où Chassebois reprendrait connaissance."

Le Potionniste obéit sans discuter.

 **.**

Avant de transplaner, il repensa aux deux personnes qui lui avaient permis de résoudre l'affaire Di Santi.

Un Moldu, un Sorcier.

Tobias Snape, son père.

Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort.

L'un pour lui avoir, quand il n'était pas saoul, fait connaître la musique classique.

L'autre pour posséder, Severus l'avait vue, une canne évidée cachant sa baguette.

La vie était parfois d'une incroyable ironie.

 **.**

* * *

* Et tout ça sans potion. Quel homme !


	12. Sage comme une carte de Chocogrenouille

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews !

Ceci est un petit chapitre de transition. Les choses sérieuses commenceront au suivant.

N.d'A. : comme le dernier chapitre avec l'énigme résolue par Severus a bien plu, j'ai écris une mini-fic policière avec Sev et Alistair pour héros. La publication commencera samedi.

* * *

o-o-o

Sage comme une carte de Chocogrenouille

O-O-O

Au Bar des Louchébems, l'atmosphère affichait une sérénité qu'en vérité tous ne ressentaient pas, à commencer par un certain jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Le brusque départ du Professeur Snape, se retrouver seul parmi des non-Sorciers, tout cela le perturbait. Bien conscients du fait, les Enquêteurs multipliaient les petites attentions, ce qui, paradoxalement, renforçait le malaise de l'intéressé. Laissant ce dernier en tête à tête avec son café, ils se demandèrent comment remédier à la situation.

La réponse vint de l'ultra-pragmatisme des Dupont.

"Il faut le brancher sur sa passion. Ça chassera ses angoisses.

\- T'es sûr, numéro un ?

\- Certain, répondit numéro deux, ne faisons-nous pas de même quand quelqu'un du groupe va mal ? De quoi parlons-nous avec Nemo quand il n'a pas le moral ?

\- De cuisine, tiens ! énonça Grimoire comme une évidence.

\- De même qu'Alistair va mieux quand on lui glisse le mot "Rugby" au creux de l'oreille, que toi, Grégoire, tu revis quand on parle livres et que notre chauffeur-mécanicien atteint le Nirvana quand les voitures entrent dans la conversation.

\- Je croyais que la passion de Ben, c'était les conneries ? persifla le Minotaure.

\- Les conneries ne sont pas une passion, affirma numéro un.

\- Pour Ben-Hur, si !"

Négligeant de répondre pour épargner ses oreilles - car Alistair aurait argumenté à l'infini - Dupont numéro un alla chercher un Flûtiau immobilisé par un _Stupéfix_ jeté par le Minotaure. D'un _Finite Incantatem_ , ce dernier lui rendit sa mobilité et l'autre le recueillit encore un peu groggy dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait pas envie de finir comme le précédent, la peau brûlée par du feu craché par réflexe.

"Maître Weasley, votre attention, s'il vous plaît !" fit-il une fois arrivé devant la table de Charlie, tandis que son frère les rejoignait.

Surpris par la formalité des mots, le Sorcier leva les yeux.

"Nous avons commencé l'observation du sujet Féli-Dragon nommé Flûtiau et nous voudrions votre avis sur ses perspectives futures, assura Dupont numéro un en posant l'animal devant le Sorcier.

Au vu de son évolution depuis sa sortie de l'oeuf, il y a trois heures...

\- ... et en notant le fait qu'il ait grandi de trois millimètres en ce même laps de temps, poursuivit numéro deux

\- ... une question se pose.

\- Quel est l'âge du Capitaine ? marmonna Alistair qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

\- Non, répondit sérieusement Numéro deux, sachant cela, quelle sera la taille adulte du sujet et

\- ... quand l'atteindra-t-il ?"

Le second des Weasley se concentra sur la boule écailleuse et poilue qui lui faisait face, considéra l'ossature beaucoup trop fine pour être comparée à celle des Dragons nouveaux-nés, parla avec Alistair du côté Fléreur que celui-ci connaissait par coeur, en supputa l'évolution conjointe des deux races et finit par conclure que le petit Hybride ne dépasserait pas la taille d'un mètre, oreilles comprises, quand il aurait achevé sa croissance.

" Je ne peux être sûr pour la durée de cette dernière, conclut-il, mais ça devrait avoisiner les cinq, six mois. Le développement se ralentit après les premières semaines."

.

Les enquêteurs se regardèrent. Même s'il ne serait jamais une créature géante, le Dragon-Fléreur, une fois adulte, allait poser problème. Et ce serait à Nemo de prendre une décision.

Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être à sa place...

 **...**

 _Une demi-heure plus tard..._

Le maître des Potions transplana directement dans l'arrière-cour du Bar des Louchébems. Bien sûr, il était satisfait d'avoir été utile au Capitaine mais maintenant, l'instant passé, une fatigue qu'il ne s'expliquait pas tombait sur ses épaules.

 _Qui crois-tu leurrer par cette affirmation ?_ songea-t-il.

Il savait ce qui arrivait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps - depuis toujours peut-être - il aidait des personnes sans y être obligé. Il en avait envie, il le _voulait._

Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Son séjour dans le dix-neuvième s'achevait dans deux jours. Il devrait rentrer à Poudlard et ses nouveaux amis deviendraient des souvenirs heureux.

Juste ça, des souvenirs.

Rangeant ses états d'âme au fond de son esprit, le sombre Sorcier rejoignit la salle et le comptoir où Ben-Hur trafiquait Merlin seul savait quoi.

"Que faites-vous ?

\- J'apporte quelques améliorations au Percolateur.

\- _Ah non !_ beugla la voix d'Alistair, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! La dernière fois, tu as transformé l'appareil en geyser, genre le Vieux Fidèle de Yellowstone. *

\- Ben quoi, il marchait du tonnerre, non ?

\- Il en avait même le bruit, évoqua Grimoire, et je te rappelle une vérité première : l'eau pour les cafés doit couler de haut en bas, non gicler au plafond !"

Râlant contre ses amis et leur sujétion à la Loi de Newton, le spécialiste en Conneries Appliquées préféra ranger ses outils avant que quelqu'un ne les confisque. Il s'éloigna vers une cachette connue de lui seul et le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que...

"Ça s'est bien passé à l'Hôpital Saint Louis ? Où est le Capitaine ?"

Curieusement, c'était Charlie qui questionnait le Potionniste.

"Nous avons... convaincu les Aurors de ne plus nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues, lança-t-il pour tous les présents, Nemo est resté au chevet de Chassebois, au cas où celui-ci reprendrait conscience."

L'explication de Severus, pour succinte qu'elle fut, sembla convenir aux Enquêteurs et au jeune Sorcier. Le Potionniste en profita pour s'asseoir, espérant un moment de calme accompagné d'un café bien chaud.

S'il eut le dernier, servi par Grimoire, la prime attente n'advint pas. Un diablotin rouge et or sauta sur son épaule et entreprit de grignoter sa veste. Et pas moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Le petit Hybride était plus collant que Sybille Trelawney quand elle avait trop bu.

"Laisse tomber, Sev, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Il n'a pas arrêté de nous enquiquiner depuis que vous êtes partis, le Chef et toi. Il a fouillé les poches de Ben et a voulu boulotter ses clés de voiture, il a rendu Grégoire complètement chèvre en lui volant son Agenda, il a mordu la dent de Dragon que Charlie porte en pendentif et il a même joué à Tarzan avec les cravates des Dupont.

\- Il s'en est pris à toi aussi ?

\- Ouaip ! Il est entré dans mon survêt en passant par le col. Je l'ai stupéfixé peu après.

\- ... ?

\- Il était passé à l'étage inférieur... et j'avais peur pour mes bijoux de famille."

Un éclat de rire général accueillit l'aveu d'Alistair et le Féli-Dragon en profita pour sauter à nouveau sur le Minotaure. Il s'installa sur sa tête, tourné vers l'avant, et agrippa les cornes réduites de ses petites griffes.

"Hé, Flûtiau, tu nous la joues Dennis Hopper dans _Easy rider_ ? s'exclama Ben-Hur qui revenait vers eux, tu sais qu'Alistair n'a rien d'une moto ?"

A entendre mugir l'Homme-Taureau, on pouvait se poser la question.

"Mets la sourdine, vieux, et laisse le p'tit sur ton crâne. Au moins, il bouge plus.

\- Super ! Me voilà promu socle pour statue de sel. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, j'suis pas une Catherinette, moi ! explosa le Minotaure, J'ai pas besoin de chapeau vivant !

 _Pourtant, ça vaut largement le vautour empaillé d'Augusta Londubat_ pensa Severus.

Prenant en pitié son ami, Il alla récupérer son tourmenteur et l'éloigna, cherchant ce qui pourrait calmer cette terreur miniature.

"Dis-moi, Grimoire, qu'y avait-il tout à l'heure comme dessert ?

\- Des îles flottantes. De l'industriel mais on n'avait pas le choix.

\- Le petit a-t-il semblé intéressé ?

\- Plutôt ! Il voulait à tout prix en manger.

\- Parfait."

Flûtiau sur son bras gauche, le Potionniste alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. De facto, deux coupelles semblaient l'attendre.

"Ecoute-moi bien, gourmand invétéré, je te donne cette première île flottante maintenant et la seconde quand Nemo reviendra. _Si_... _et seulement si_... tu te tiens tranquille dans l'intervalle."

Le marché fut conclu et Flûtiau put bientôt se régaler du dessert convoité.

Le Maître des Cachots eut un sourire satisfait.

Contraindre en faisant appel à la gourmandise était quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il faut dire qu'avec Albus et ses maudits bonbons au citron, il avait de l'expérience.

 **.**

* * *

* Le vieux fidèle est un geyser dans le parc de Yellowstone, aux Etats-Unis. Il crache un panache d'eau chaude et de vapeur jusqu'à plus de cinquante mètres et ce, toutes les quatre-vingt-dix minutes.


	13. Magie ancienne

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à sev9hermi, Chocogrenouilles, Lilou0803, Matsuyama et ma chère fantomette pour leurs reviews.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

o-O-o-O-o

Une heure s'écoula sans que la porte ne s'ouvrît à nouveau. Enquêteurs et Sorciers commençaient à trouver le temps long et l'absence de Nemo pesait sur le groupe.

"Etrange de voir à quel point il est indispensable à la cohésion de ses hommes, pensa Severus, même Dumbledore n'engendre pas un tel effet."

Enfin, un taxi s'arrêta à proximité du Bar et chacun vint s'agglutiner derrière la vitre. Oui, c'était bien Nemo !... Mais un Nemo sans âme. La démarche était toujours franche, le geste sûr mais il manquait dans ses yeux l'habituelle étincelle.

"Oh flûte ! lâcha Alistair.

\- _Grow ?_

\- Pas toi, Flûtiau !... Les gars, on passe en mode _"_ On est très occupés !"

\- Mais que..."

Charlie n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question. Tous les Enquêteurs, en un ballet au millimètre, s'étaient dispersés dans la salle et affectaient une occupation studieuse qui n'aurait pas trompé Madame Pince, voire Rusard lui-même. Le Sorcier roux, après avoir consulté son ancien Professeur du regard, décida de les imiter.

 _A Rome, faisons comme les Romains !_

C'est ainsi que Nemo trouva les Dupont le nez dans le journal du jour, Grimoire derrière le comptoir s'essayant à la confection d'un cocktail, Charlie consultant ses notes avec une concentration qu'il n'avait eu que dans les matchs de Quidditch, Severus auscultant Flûtiau, la bouche grande ouverte (le Féli-Dragon, pas Sev), Alistair qui re-passait le bout atrophié de ses cornes au taille-crayon et Ben-Hur qui ne faisait rien tant il avait peur de provoquer une catastrophe avec ses habituelles conneries. Il ne manquait qu'un innocent sifflotement collectif pour parfaire le tableau.

"Vous savez que vous n'êtes guère crédibles ? railla le Capitaine.

\- Nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez, Chef ! fit Dupont numéro un, stylo à la main et lisant les définitions des mots croisés.

\- Vous avez toujours méprisé les cruciverbistes.

\- C'est un tort auquel nous remédions, répondit Dupont numéro deux, on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses avec les mots croisés. Que répondriez-vous à la définition : pièces de charcuterie ou pas très intelligents ? Ça commence par "A".

\- Alistair.

\- Impossible ! Il y a dix lettres et Alistair, ça n'en fait que huit. De plus, un Minotaure est plutôt une pièce de boucherie.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai une folle envie de Dupont en brochette, susurra l'intéressé.

\- Andouilles !

\- Hein ?

\- La réponse à la définition, précisa Ben-Hur. Tout le monde aurait trouvé.

\- Il est vrai que votre groupe a des facilités, affirma Nemo les yeux sur ses enquêteurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer au plus idiot en étant sûr de gagner.

\- Rhôôô ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que vous êtes en complet décalage entre votre soi-disante activité et votre nature ! Ne parlons pas des Dupont, pour eux, hors les chiffres point de salut. Grimoire ne supporte pas l'alcool et refuse d'y toucher. Ben-Hur joue aux statues de sel alors qu'il est hyperactif. Alistair se prend pour un taureau de dessin animé qui va entrer dans l'arène et viser le Toréador. Même les Sorciers suivent le mouvement. Severus, quelle est ton explication au fait que tu sois devant la bouche grande ouverte de Flûtiau ?

\- Je regardais pousser ses dents de sagesse.

\- A un bestiau qui est sorti de l'oeuf il y a quatre heures ?

\- Il est précoce."

Le Capitaine laissa échapper un soupir de défaite et, pour sa santé mentale, préféra s'éloigner de ce ramassis de cinglés. Toutefois, il s'arrêta au niveau du Sorcier roux et lui arracha sa lecture.

"Jeune homme, il est permis de faire semblant de consulter ses notes mais dans ce cas, veillez à tenir les feuilles à l'endroit !" dit-il en les faisant pivoter.

Et un Charlie Weasley rouge comme une tomate se fit chambrer par les Enquêteurs d'un joyeux " _Il est des nô-ô-tres, il s'est fait avoir comme les au-au-tres !"_

Rideau !

...

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard._

"Vous dites que Chassebois est mort dix minutes après mon départ, questionna Severus, a-t-il repris connaissance avant la fin ?

\- Brièvement. Il m'a reconnu - enfin, je pense - il a prit ma main et il a soufflé : "C'était un prototype, il faut les empêcher de..." puis, plus rien. Ses collègues s'occupent de transférer chez nous tous les dossiers dont il avait la charge. Il n'a pu tomber sur cette affaire d'hybride que par le plus grand des hasards.

\- Vous êtes allé prévenir son père ?

\- Comment sais-tu que... ?

\- ... vous seriez rentré plus tôt si vous aviez décidé de revenir directement. Et vos yeux reflétaient votre peine."

Le Maître des Potions n'ajouta mot. Il n'était pas intime avec Nemo, pas assez en tout cas pour offrir sa compassion mais l'intention y était. Le Capitaine dut le sentir car il relâcha son souffle.

"As-tu connu la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de proche ?

\- Ça m'est arrivé, souffla Severus qui pensait à sa mère et à Lily.

\- Alors tu sais ce que ça fait. La gorge qui se noue, la respiration qui manque, l'impression que le monde continue de tourner sans que vous n'avanciez vous-même. Sais-tu ce qui est pire, d'un certain côté ?

\- Non.

\- Devoir annoncer la disparition d'un être cher à quelqu'un que tu connais et respectes...

Pendant dix ans, j'ai été à la Criminelle. Des affaires, j'en ai traité beaucoup. Appréhender les coupables était moins difficile pour moi que de prévenir une famille du décès qui la frappait. Je m'étais fabriqué mon propre protocole : sonner à la porte, saluer la personne qui parfois commençait à comprendre, débiter des paroles convenues... et m'en prendre plein la figure ! Il est faux de dire qu'on s'endurcit, qu'on s'habitue. C'est toujours la même brûlure.

Et quand tu as face à toi le visage d'un homme que tu connais depuis l'enfance et que tu estimes trop pour lui servir des platitudes, quand ce visage prend dix ans en dix secondes et que son regard te supplie - _Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Antoine -_ c'est... c'est encore plus dur !

A ce moment disparaît l'Enquêteur International, s'envolent les années d'expérience, même Nemo n'existe plus... Ne reste qu'Antoine Morin, un gamin de la Coloniale, qui ne sait comment consoler son frère de coeur et...

\- _GroOoOww !"_ émit Flûtiau plaintivement.

 **.**

Nemo revint au monde qui l'entourait. Il était assis dans la salle du Bar, en face de Severus. Ses agents vaquaient à leurs occupations, non sans lui jeter un regard de temps à autre. Et Flûtiau, _son_ Féli-Dragon, plantait ses griffes rétractiles dans la manche de son veston. _Et ses yeux..._

Les orbes de lave semblaient charrier une guérisseuse tendresse.

Pour lui.

Sans que le charme ne se rompe, le Capitaine prit dans ses bras le jeune hybride et le posa sur sa poitrine, le museau collé à son cou. Sous les caresses, la respiration de celui-ci se fit régulière et le sommeil vint l'emporter, non sans qu'il n'entende les derniers mots de son père d'adoption.

"Celui qui t'a créé voulait faire de toi un être malveillant, petit, mais je peux te dire qu'il a raté son coup : tu as en toi plus de sensibilité et de gentillesse que nombre d'humains de ma connaissance.

\- Je me demande ce qui a poussé ce démiurge à l'échec ? murmura Severus.

\- Rien de plus que le meilleur d'une personne, Messieurs, fit une voix féminine, et cela se résume en un mot : Imprégnation."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Tous, à part Charlie, avaient reconnu la voix de Consoude Kostik, Patronne des Enquêtes Internationales et tous, moins les Sorciers, en éprouvaient un soulagement certain. Aussi tournèrent-ils leur regard en direction de la femme

... et eurent la surprise de leur vie !

Elle était de marbre.

Littéralement de marbre.

Ses cheveux que Severus se rappelait être de nuit,

ses yeux aveugles en apparence, comme ceux des statues,

ce que l'on voyait de peau,

ses vêtements au drapé antique.

Tout était du marbre le plus blanc.

Plus d'une mâchoire se décrocha, pour le coup.

 **.**

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé, M'dame ?!"_ osa demander Ben-Hur.

Le visage blanc eut un sourire.

"J'ai juste repris ma forme première."

Elle avança vers la table où le trio Nemo-Flûtiau-Severus n'osait bouger. Les autres, qui avaient attendu des précisions de leur Patronne, en furent pour leurs frais. Sans doute celle-ci considérait l'information comme secondaire.

"Voici donc le petit Dragon qui a déclenché toute l'affaire, fit-elle en se penchant vers eux, puis-je le prendre dans mes mains ?

\- Faites." répondit Nemo.

Peu enthousiaste, Flûtiau se débattit et ne se gêna pas pour mordre les doigts qui le tenaient. A la grande stupeur de tous, un _Cling !_ sonore retentit et la peau uniforme n'en fut point marquée.

"Bon sang ! Comme si on avait besoin d'une énigme de plus, chuchota Alistair au Maître des Potions qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Reste calme. Ça n'a sans doute aucun rapport avec votre enquête.

\- Erreur, Maître Snape ! Ça en a un. Un point commun entre ce Féli-Dragon et moi.

\- ... et qui est ?

\- Le fait que nous sommes issus d'une même Magie, la plus puissante de ce monde.

Celle de ceux que les mortels qualifiaient jadis de divinités.

\- _**QUOI ?!... Vous voulez dire qu'on va se colleter avec des Dieux de la Mythologie ?**_ s'étouffa Nemo.

\- Vous ? Non.

\- Ouf !

\- Juste ces trois-là, fit-elle en étendant le bras.

Elle désignait Alistair, Severus et Charlie

... qui devinrent aussi blancs que leur vis-à-vis.


	14. Missions en solo première partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Mary12, Chocogrenouilles, merci d'apprécier mes personnages et mon humour tordus.

 **.**

Un chapitre un peu court, avec un p'tit Cliffhanger à la fin.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Minotaure reprit le premier ses couleurs naturelles, partit au quart de tour et revint, trente secondes plus tard, portant deux petits verres et une bouteille au contenu transparent.

"Hé, mais c'est une Vodka de _ma_ réserve personnelle ! s'indigna Nemo.

\- Désolé, chef ! dit Alistair qui ne l'était pas du tout, j'ai fait comme les Canadairs quand il y a un incendie. J'ai cherché le liquide au plus près."

Ignorant délibérément le feu qui couvait dans les yeux du Capitaine, l'Homme-Taureau servit une dose à chacun de ses compagnons, mesurée pour le jeune Weasley, normale pour Severus. La réaction fut pourtant identique, à peine y eurent-ils trempés leurs lèvres : une grimace, des yeux écarquillés (pour le plus jeune) et l'impression d'avoir avalé la flamme d'un Dragon.

"Vous réagissez comme ma grand-mère. C'est quand même pas si fort que ça ?!

\- Que si, Andouille Cornue ! reprit le propriétaire de la bouteille. C'est pas de l'alcool de Supérette. Un ami Polonais m'envoie sa propre production.

\- Hum... Alors, le degré d'alcool doit être élevé.

\- Il se rapproche de l'angle droit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

 _De quoi se retrouver Black et d'équerre, si l'on me permet ce mauvais jeu de mots._

"Maintenant, ça suffit ! siffla Nemo, boire ne vous aidera pas à remplir votre mission, même si je ne sais pas en quoi elle consiste. Au moins as-tu eu le bon sens de t'abstenir, puisque tu n'as amené que deux verres.

\- Pas eu le choix ! Il n'y en avait pas trois."

Le Capitaine préféra laisser couler. Quand la boisson était au coeur d'une discussion, converser avec Alistair tenait de l'épreuve. Il lui demanda de faire disparaître la bouteille, contenant et contenu.

Il aurait mieux fait de surveiller ses paroles... car à peine eut-il le dos tourné que le bruit d'un glou-glou précipité se fit entendre.

Ce Minotaure-boyaux descendait la Vodka sans rappel.

De quoi tourner au gris foncé.

 **...**

"Alistaiiiir ?!

\- Ou- _hips !_

\- Quand je t'ai demandé d'enlever cette tentation, je pensais que liquide et flacon resteraient solidaires.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai compr- _hips !_

\- L'ennui, avec toi, c'est que tu ne comprends que ce qui te convient. Et la bouteille, comment aurait-elle disparu ?

\- Facile ! J'aurais utilisé la Mag- _hips !_ sur elle _._

\- Un _Evanesco_ de ta part est hors de question, saoul comme tu es ! fit Severus, avec ta puissance, tu risquerais de faire disparaître quelqu'un.

\- Je sais. J'avais pas l'intention d'user de ce Sort.

\- Ouf !

\- J'voulais me servir d'un _Expelliarmus_ légèrement modifié pour la renvoyer dans son placard... Comme _ça_ _!"_

Et joignant les cornes à la parole, le Minotaure recourut à ces dernières pour canaliser son pouvoir.

"Alistair, non... _ **Weasley, bougez-vous de là, vite !**_ _"_

Trop tard ! Comme une fusée, le récipient de verre sauta dans les airs et vint frapper le jeune Sorcier. Ce ne fut pas son dernier méfait. Ayant atterri sans se briser - par on ne sait quel miracle - il roula droit sur Flûtiau qui musardait sur le carrelage. Le Féli-Dragon se retrouva juché sur la bouteille, pédalant de ses pattes pour se maintenir dessus, avant d'échapper au crash en déployant ses ailes. Tous les présents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Nemo se précipita pour récupérer son bébé. Les yeux noirs de colère, il fit volte-face et marcha sur Alistair qui réalisa, en le voyant, l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

" _ **Toi !...**_ **C'est la dernière fois que tu touches à l'alcool au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle** , cria-t-il, **si jamais j'apprends que tu as recommencé, tu seras viré !** "

Et il s'éloigna dans un silence que personne n'osa briser.

 **.**

Voulant dépasser la gêne ambiante, le Maître des Potions pivota, prit Charlie par l'épaule et l'assit à une table éloignée. Soigner sa bosse fut rapide, elle disparut en quelques secondes et ne laissa aucune trace, juste une vague persistance de malaise. Severus savait que c'était dû à la pensée des affrontements à venir plutôt qu'à la blessure. Le jeune Weasley savait tout sur les Dragons, il n'y connaissait rien en Mythologie... Là était toute l'affaire. Là étaient toutes ses peurs.

Consciente de ce fait, Consoude Kostik fit une mise au point brève mais salutaire :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous demande pas de batailler contre des Dieux mais plutôt de les amener à se retirer de cette affaire.

\- Vous voulez qu'on les _persuade_?! s'exclama le jeune homme, incrédule.

\- Chose peu aisée, je le sais d'amère expérience... mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

Un nouveau silence s'installa, vite brisé par le Maître des Potions.

"Savez-vous qui ils sont ?

\- Non. C'est pourquoi je vais vous envoyer l'un après l'autre à la pêche aux renseignements. Comme Alistair n'est pas en état et Monsieur Weasley guère enthousiaste, vous êtes désigné volontaire pour commencer."

 _Trop aimable. Merlin ! Cette femme de marbre est plus retorse que Serpentard lui-même._

"Où vais-je aller ? glissa-t-il d'un ton de défaite.

\- Je vous laisse la surprise.

\- J'ai toujours détesté les surprises."

Consoude sourit. Le Ma ître des Potions pouvait bien marmonner, elle savait qu'il était prêt à remplir son rôle. Un geste de la main et l'homme commença à se dissoudre dans les airs.

A nouveau les occupants du Bar se figèrent, sauf Alistair qui se rapprocha de Charlie et étonna tout le monde en le serrant dans ses bras.

Peut-être voulait-il le rassurer.

Peut-être voulait-il _se_ rassurer.

En retour, Charlie se surprit à tapoter la main du Minotaure songeur.

 _Fais attention à toi, touilleur de chaudron ! Je ne voudrais pas apprendre à Minerva qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Elle me transformerait en King Size Burger._

 _ **...**_

 **...**

Ce fut un air plus doux et saturé d'embruns qui accueillit le Maître des Potions. Le soir approchant lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était déplacé vers l'Est mais il ne savait où.

Un coup d'oeil au paysage le renseigna : des roches dorées sous le couchant, une falaise tombant à pic dans la mer, quelques arbres méditerranéens et surtout, des ruines majestueuses que le Potionniste identifia de suite.

"Le temple de Poséidon ! murmura-t-il, aucun doute, je suis en Grèce. Au Cap Sounion plus précisément."

L'aurait-il crié que ça n'aurait dérangé personne. Il n'y avait âme qui vive dans le coin. Le tourisme hivernal n'incluait pas de visite quand la nuit tombait et les autochtones étaient déjà rentrés chez eux.

Enfin, _presque_ tous.

Severus perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil droit. Là-bas, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un se donnait bien du mal pour approcher sans être vu... mais pas des plus discrètement.

Sa fibre serpentarde lui évita de tomber dans le piège, car ce fut sur sa gauche que l'attaque se fit. Il esquiva partiellement le choc, son corps roula au bas du chemin et c'est alors qu'il remarqua deux choses : il portait à nouveau ses robes de Sorcier ... et il n'avait plus sa baguette. Ce dernier point le fit blêmir.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !_

Avant qu'il pût se relever, son agresseur vint vivement le surplomber. Severus eut le temps d'entrevoir une silhouette casquée, un bras qui se levait, une épée qui accrochait le crépuscule

... prête à le frapper.


	15. L'instant de Vérité - Bonus

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ce petit chapitre est un bonus, cadeau pour Chocogrenouilles qui a posté la soixante-dixième review sur cette fic. :)

* * *

L'instant de Vérité

o-O-o

 _La Crête, Cnossos. 1600 ans avant notre ère._

 _ **.**_

Tout était silencieux dans les réserves où dormaient les _pithoï *_ contenant huile, vin ou céréales. Tout était mutisme dans le gynécée et les appartements royaux. Tout était _trop_ calme dans les couloirs du palais.

Vraiment, on aurait pu croire que les Dieux avaient figé cette demeure et ses habitants dans une gangue d'oubli où les seuls sons autorisés restaient ceux que le Roi des Cieux déchaînait sur l'île.

La tempête s'acharnait sur les murs mais les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle du trône s'en moquaient. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations, bien que différentes pour chacun d'eux.

Une voix s'éleva.

"Je croyais, Dédale, que tes oeuvres approchaient celles de l'Olympe...

\- Votre Majesté ?!

\- ... que les statues que tu créais étaient tellement réalistes qu'il fallait les enchaîner de peur qu'elles ne s'enfuient.

\- Cer... certains le disent, Votre Majesté.

\- "Certains" ont raison. J'ai pu le constater par moi-même. Cependant... pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas de _celle-ci_ ?"

Et Minos, Roi de Crête, désigna un bloc de marbre à la sculpture achevée mais qui restait sans âme.

"Qu'as-tu voulu représenter, Athénien ? _Parle !_

\- Une allégorie de la Vérité."

Le souverain manqua de s'étouffer.

"Alors il n'est guère étonnant qu'elle reste immobile. _Personne_ ne veut voir ou entendre la Vérité ! Tu as perdu ton temps avec elle."

Dédale ploya l'échine. Il savait que le Monarque n'en avait pas fini avec lui, que la question sur la statue n'était qu'une mise en bouche et que le pire pour lui était à venir.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

"Peu importe, dit Minos, je ne t'ai pas fait appeler pour ça."

Nouvelle courbette.

"J'ai besoin de l'architecte que tu es pour construire un labyrinthe."

Dédale ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le Roi précisa, les paroles pleines de fiel :

"Ce lieu sera pour contenir le Minotaure, le Monstre que tu as contribué à créer."

l'Athénien blêmit. Il avait seulement obéi à la reine Pasiphaé en cela. Et, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, Minos lui-même était responsable en premier. Il n'aurait pas dû défier Poséidon.**

L'artisan de génie contempla la statue qui lui faisait face. Peut-être que la Vérité n'avait pas sa place en ce palais, puisque son Maître pratiquait le déni par omission.

Constatant qu _'il_ s'éloignait Dédale le suivit, calculant déjà dans sa tête les grandes lignes de son oeuvre future.

Et le silence revint dans la salle du trône.

 **.**

 _Quelques minutes, ou quelques heures plus tard..._

Une silhouette imposante apparut soudain et les murs même frémirent, sous la puissance qu'elle dégageait.

L'être s'approcha de la statue.

"Il t'a nommée Vérité. Je ne peux m'opposer à ta nature, fit-il, mais je veux la compléter. Désormais tu veilleras sur les victimes de mes frères divins, quelles que soient les circonstances. Tu seras indépendante, même de moi, et ta mission commence dès ce soir."

Un effleurement suffit à donner vie à ce qui n'était que marbre. Un souffle vint habiter la forme humaine et son apparence changea. C'était fini.

"N'ayez crainte, Maître des tempêtes, je veillerai sur eux."

 **.**

Quand au jour naissant vinrent les servantes, la salle du trône était vide. Ne restait au sol que des flaques d'eau salée et trois traces linéaires sur le mur...

o-O-o

 _De nos jours, au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle._

Consoude Kostik se remémorait son existence depuis son éveil. Les siècles s'étaient enfuis les uns après les autres et toujours sa mission l'envoyait dans le monde connu pour secourir les hommes. Puis, insidieusement, ceux qu'on nommaient Dieux avaient disparu, ou plutôt s'étaient cachés devant les nouvelles croyances et le globe les avait oublié.

Mais _elle_ savait que certains d'entre eux reviendraient un jour.

Et cela arrivait maintenant.

L'ancienne statue de marbre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans leur arrogance, les divinités elles-mêmes avaient fourni matière à les vaincre.

C'était la plus belle des ironies du sort.

* * *

* Jarres de grande contenance.

** La légende du Minotaure est assez glauque : voulant asseoir son autorité, Minos demande un signe à Poséidon, celui-ci lui envoie un taureau blanc que le roi refuse de sacrifier, malgré la tradition. Pour se venger Poséidon inspire à Pasiphaé, l'épouse de Minos, un amour contre nature pour le taureau. La reine, donc, demande à Dédale de lui construire une vache creuse pour qu'elle puisse s'accoupler avec le taureau. De ces amours est né le Minotaure, monstre humain à tête de taureau.


	16. Le Maître des Serpents

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Eh oui ! Je poste deux chapitres cette semaine. :)

* * *

Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux...

* * *

 **.**

La réaction fut instinctive : Severus prit une poignée de terre dans sa main et la jeta au visage de l'homme. Survolté par l'adrénaline, il profita du bref répit offert pour se relever mais déjà l'autre revenait à la charge...

Vu les circonstances, une seule solution : fuir !

Le Potionniste sauta de la murette qui se trouvait entre le temple et la falaise. Un chemin escarpé se dessinait dans le noir, pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, même s'il ne savait où il allait.

 **.**

Severus courait en épuisant ses forces. _Par Merlin, quelle épreuve !_ Il n'avait rien d'un athlète. Les Sorciers se reposaient bien trop sur la Magie pour se soucier de leur forme physique... et il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré de ses blessures.

Un instant, il pensa à s'arrêter pour combattre à l'aide d'Informulés mais il y renonça : sans baguette, c'était du suicide. Mieux valait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette apparition armée. D'ailleurs, seul le bruit de sa course parcourait le creux des rochers. Avait-il réussi à le semer ? Ou s'était-il lassé ? Sans vraiment le vouloir, Severus ralentit en arrivant à la hauteur d'un nouveau temple, plus petit que celui du Dieu des Mers.

 _Pas le temps pour le tourisme ! Il faut que je m'éloigne..._

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil derrière lui, sans voir quoi que ce soit, et c'est alors que l'accident arriva. A peine son regard revint-il sur le chemin qu'une forme juvénile apparut devant lui. Trop tard pour freiner. Il la percuta de plein fouet.

La forme cria sous le choc et tituba en arrière.

 _Morgane, c'est une fillette !_ pensa Severus

Et soudain l'enfant hurla en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle était trop près du bord. La chute était inévitable.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Non !"**_

Le cri partit se répercuter en écho sur les roches et avant qu'il ne mourût, Severus s'était jeté à plat ventre sur la corniche, attrapant de justesse la main de la gamine, non sans se blesser au passage. Comment il réussit à la hisser sur le chemin malgré la douleur,il ne le sut jamais. Toujours est-il qu'il y parvint.

La fillette tremblait de tous ses membres. Le Potionniste essaya de la rassurer en lui parlant.

"Ti kanis ? _(comment vas-tu ?)_

 _-_ Kala _.(bien)"_ répliqua-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

Il ne pouvait en dire autant. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses et il eut du mal à se relever. Quand il y arriva, ses prunelles revinrent sur l'enfant. Les yeux pers étaient fixes mais ne le regardaient pas.

Juste un point derrière lui.

"Et merde !"

Un demi-tour et sa crainte fut confirmée, le guerrier l'avait retrouvé. Plus aucune issue à présent et une gamine en danger. Severus n'était pas assez optimiste pour croire qu' _il_ épargnerait l'enfant.

Alors il se mit en garde, se rappelant cette nuit trois ans auparavant où dans des circonstances semblables, il avait voulu protéger le Trio d'Or de Lupin, transformé en loup-garou.

Sauf qu'à l'époque, il avait sa baguette et juste une bosse sur le crâne.

A nouveau, il tendit la main en arrière pour que la gamine reste à l'abri

et son geste ne rencontra que le vide.

Au même moment, le guerrier avança mais ce n'était plus un homme qui venait vers lui. L'armure revêtait une femme portant une lance et non plus une épée.

Une femme aux yeux pers flamboyants de colère.

 _Athéna, Fille de Zeus Porte-Egide._

Severus la reconnut juste avant qu'elle ne frappât,

en plein sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

 **.**

o-O-o

 **.**

 _Au même instant, au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle._

Le hurlement de Flûtiau surprit tout le monde, tant par sa force que par le fait que rien ne l'avait laissé présager.

"Hééé !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Lance-Flammes au rabais, rugit Ben-Hur, on a marché sur tes moustaches ?"

Le Féli-Dragon ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Quasi en transe, il se propulsa vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, à grands coups de griffes _._

"Mais il est dingue !"

"Punaise ! Il a à moitié fendu le bois."

"Pourvu qu'il ne pense pas à utiliser le Feu."

"Donne-lui de bonnes idées, toi !"

" **Flûtiau, arrête !"**

 **.**

Deux mots de son père adoptif avaient suffit pour figer sur place le petit hybride, même s'il continuait à gémir sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Nemo alla le chercher. L'animal tremblait, mû par une émotion que le vieil homme reconnut comme de l'inquiétude.

"Qu'y a-t-il, petit ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

\- Demande-lui plutôt _pour qui_ ? gronda une voix.

\- Alistair...

\- J'suis sûr que Sev a des ennuis et qu'il veut aller le redroinje... le rejoindre, j'veux dire.

\- Tu divagues, cher imbibé.

\- Je sais c'que j'dis, Grimoire !... Flûflû a toujours su où était Severusse. Même que quand l'Patron et lui était à Saint Louis, il a d'viné avant qu'il transplane qu'il allait rev'nir... Y s'était mis comme un chien d'arrêt devant la porte menant à l'arrière-cour."

Pour tout autre que le Minotaure, Nemo n'aurait pas accordé crédit à cette affirmation mais, il devait le reconnaître, l'intuition du concerné tombait souvent juste.

Même quand il était complètement soûl, comme maintenant.

Le Capitaine pivota pour observer sa chef, aussi hiératique qu'un être peint sur les murs d'une tombe égyptienne. Sauf qu' _elle_ était en trois dimensions... et Grecque.

"Madame...

\- Il est vivant, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Mais il a des emmerdes ? éructa Alistair.

\- Oui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, ça n'est pas réservé au petit binoclard de la Maison au Griffon."

 _Elle parle de qui, là ?_

 _Chais pas. Laisse tomber !_

 **Boum !**

Un grand fracas interrompit les pensées croisées de Ben-Hur et Grimoire et eux comme les autres regardèrent au fond de la salle.

Alistair... avec son poing... avait explosé la table qui était devant lui.

 **"J'veux aller l'aider !"**

\- Personne ne le peut. Il devra se débrouiller seul, déclara Consoude.

\- Mais alors, à quoi on sert ?

\- ... ?

\- J'veux dire, on est un groupe. On est tous pour un et un pour tous, comme l'étroit mousquetaire. Sev, il fait partie du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, comme nous. Si on peut pas l'aider, alors _à quoi on sert ?!_

... à quoi je sers." gémit le Minotaure.

 **.**

Alistair s'était tassé sur lui-même et sa masse imposante semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Ni Charlie, Ni Flûtiau, ni ses habituels complices n'arrivèrent à le sortir de son angoisse. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tout aussi inquiets.

Consoude les regarda un instant et soupira. Aider Severus était au-delà de ses pouvoirs, non pas en terme de puissance, mais parce qu'elle savait que la Porteuse d'Egide ne tolérerait pas _son_ intervention ou celle de ses hommes.

Les relations entre la statue vivante et la nièce de son créateur n'étaient pas au beau fixe, loin de là.

Toutefois, elle se permit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait envoyé le Maître des Potions au Cap Sounion, si près d'Athènes.

Cela allait obliger un certain Porteur de Serpent à s'opposer à la Déesse.

 **.**

o-O-o

 **.**

Une odeur de médicament accueillit Severus quand il reprit conscience.

Il tenta de bouger mais son corps semblait avoir perdu le souvenir de comment se mouvoir. Seuls fonctionnaient son ouïe et son odorat. Quand à la vue... Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés.

D'autres informations percutèrent son cerveau : une chaleur sur son côté droit, indice d'un moyen de chauffage, la sensation de plusieurs bandages sur sa peau, notamment sur son avant-bras gauche et un goût sur la langue qui lui fit penser que les remèdes grecs étaient aussi infects que certaines potions.

Au moins avait-il des sensations jusqu'aux extrémités. La douleur aussi était là, sans toutefois envahir sa chair, et la réflexion lui était permise.

Il battit le rappel de ses souvenirs - _Merlin, que c'était confus !_ \- Il avait été poursuivi et blessé mais ne pouvait se rappeler par qui et par quoi.

 **.**

Tandis qu'il cogitait, un son à peine audible attira son attention. Un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait.

Une main se posa sur sa gorge et chercha la carotide. Les pulsations cardiaques de Severus s'accélérèrent.

Et le nouveau venu le remarqua.

"Vous êtes réveillé."constata-t-il.

Evidemment, pas de répartie.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouverez votre mobilité très bientôt."

 _Etonnant, on croirait qu'il répond à mes interrogations,_ songea Severus, _serait-il Legilimens ?_

"D'une certaine manière, oui."

 _ **Hein ?!**_

"Calmez-vous ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis médecin et je vous ai soigné."

 **.**

Les battements de coeur du Potionniste s'apaisèrent mais son esprit restait en ébullition. A qui avait-il à faire ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

"Vous êtes la méfiance incarnée." soupira l'homme sur un ton résigné et moqueur à la fois.

Etrangement, les joues de Severus se colorèrent de rouge.

 _Pardon. Et merci de vous être occupé de moi._

"De rien. C'est ma vocation. Mais j'avoue avoir une motivation supplémentaire,

 _... ?!_

"... c'est ma chère tante Athéna qui vous a blessé. Et tout ce qui peut contrarier la fille préférée de Zeus me comble."

 _ **Merlin !**_

Il se souvenait maintenant.

Le Cap Sounion, le temple de Poséidon... L'attaque.

Il avait échappé de peu à la mort.

Et l'homme avait dit...

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_ lança-t-il enfin.

"Je désespérais que vous me posiez la question.

Je suis celui que les anciens appelaient guérisseur,le Maître des Serpents,

Asclépios."


	17. Le Familier

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Chocogrenouilles, Mary12, merci pour vos reviews...

* * *

Le Familier

 **.**

o-O-o

 **.**

Des yeux qui s'ouvrent. Une lueur. La vie.

"Allez-y doucement, conseilla Asclépios, pouvez-vous bouger les bras ?"

Un frémissement au bout des doigts. Rien de plus.

"On verra ça plus tard. Essayez d'écarter les lèvres, je dois vous donner une panacée."

Et Severus Snape, émérite Sorcier, Maître des Potions à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, but une médication dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle existât.

Ce qui fit rire celui qui le soignait.

"Il y a plus de choses dans le ciel et la terre que n'en rêve votre philosophie."

\- Vous... vous citez Shakespeare ? côassa-t-il.

\- Ça m'arrive. J'aime sa façon de voir la vie dans son théâtre. Parfois les mots ont autant de pouvoir que la plus haute des Magies."

Le Potionniste était plutôt dubitatif sur la question mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait en discuter, fût-ce avec un Dieu. La parole lui était revenue, la faculté de se mouvoir se réinstallait petit à petit et il retrouvait contrôle sur ses actes.

Avec l'aide du guérisseur, il put s'asseoir. Il fut tout étonné d'apprendre qu'il était resté sans connaissance pendant deux heures.

"Pourquoi Athéna m'a-t-elle attaqué, le savez-vous ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." répondit le Maître des Serpents.

Ce qui était un mensonge, il le devinait. Plus de vingt ans d'espionnage avait fait de lui un expert dans l'art de détecter les contrevérités.

"La seule chose que je peux vous dire...

 _Ah ! Un aveu involontaire._

 _..._ c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas votre mort. Sinon, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde."

Severus en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Et cette conclusion le menait dans une impasse.

 **.**

Ses prunelles obsidiennes vinrent se poser sur le bandage qui entourait son avant-bras gauche. Outre la douleur de la blessure, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette partie du corps. Elle était trop... trop calme. Oui, c'était ça !

Dès la première seconde où la Marque des Ténèbres s'était incrustée dans sa peau - dans sa chair, même - une sorte de présence maligne en avait fait autant. Et là, il ne la sentait plus. Seuls la tiédeur de ses doigts, le pouls battant étaient perceptibles. Il scruta le pansement comme si celui-ci allait lui donner des réponses. Asclépios s'en aperçut.

"Attendez ! Je vais vous l'enlever." fit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Quelques bandes désenroulées et la peau fut visible

et Severus eut le choc de sa vie.

 _La Marque... elle était détruite !_

Le crâne... le serpent... ils étaient toujours là, mais... en morceaux. Comme si la blessure causée par Athéna avait brisé leur ordonnance, les écartelant en fragments inertes.

Et la lésion.

Elle avait des ramifications qui la faisait s'apparenter à un éclair frappant la terre.

En la voyant, Severus eut une réflexion incongrue.

 _Merlin, si un Sorcier voit ça, il va croire que Potter y est pour quelque chose !_

Puis il prit conscience de ce que ça impliquait

et un grand froid gagna son corps.

 **.**

Le sourire d'Asclépios se fana quand il réalisa l'état du Potionniste.

"Je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes libre, vous devriez être _heureux_. Au lieu de ça, vous semblez... catastrophé."

Il l'était, véritablement.

Mais comment expliquer à un Dieu le chemin de douleur qu'il arpentait depuis quinze ans ?

Severus vrilla son regard dans les yeux incertains du Guérisseur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

Une fois, deux fois,

et les vannes s'ouvrirent. Tout y passa. Son enfance à l'impasse du Tisseur, la rencontre avec Lily, Poudlard, les Maraudeurs, les temps sombres et son marquage par Voldemort, puis la Prophétie qu'il avait rapportée à son Maître et qui avait provoqué la mort de son amie. Et maintenant...

 _La Marque est détruite, je ne peux plus espionner. Je ne suis plus... utile dans cette guerre._

A travers d'amères larmes, Severus l'expliqua au guérisseur.

"Je comprends ta détresse et je compatis, fit celui-ci, passant au tutoiement, mais considère ta nouvelle liberté. Qu'en feras-tu ?

\- Je continuerai à combattre les Mangemorts.

\- Tu es courageux et fidèle à ton coeur. Ce sont de nobles sentiments, tu devrais les admettre comme tiens.

\- Tant que vous ne me taxez pas de Gryffondor, je peux le faire." fit le Serpentard apaisé .

 **.**

Pendant que le Guérisseur changeait le pansement un silence plana, le Dieu et le mortel pareillement plongés dans leurs pensées.

"Je peux peut-être... commença Asclépios.

\- Oui ?

\- ... te donner un cadeau précieux.

\- Quoi que ce puisse être, je crains les Dieux Grecs, même dans leurs présents. *

\- Tu paraphrases Virgile... mais sauras-tu passer outre ta méfiance et accepter ?"

Severus hocha la tête.

Alors le Guérisseur posa sa main sur le tissu recouvrant le bras intact du Potionniste et psalmodia. Il cessa dix secondes plus tard.

"Fini !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Tu le verras à ton retour parmi les tiens."

Le Maître des Potions n'insista pas. Les yeux d'Asclépios scintillaient comme des étoiles. On aurait dit un Dumbledore puissance dix.

 **.**

 _Pendant ce temps, au Bar des Louchébems._

La nuit avait englouti à son tour le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Les Agents Internationaux s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient mais ce n'était guère probant : les Dupont faisaient un puzzle de trois mille pièces après avoir fait surchauffer un Rubik's cube trouvé au fond d'un tiroir, Grimoire se répétait la liste des sociétaires de l'Académie Française depuis sa création par Richelieu, Ben-Hur s'essayait à la fabrication d'une maquette de 2 CV et Nemo - pour la première fois de son existence d'adulte - avait ouvert des conserves pour le dîner, n'ayant pas l'envie de cuisiner. Et Alistair...

Ah, Alistair !

Ce cher Minotaure, prétendant que son anxiété s'était enfuie, avait d'abord voulu jouer à cache-cache avec Flûtiau et un Charlie réticent... Les dégâts furent tels que Nemo siffla la fin de la partie et renvoya le trio infernal dans la salle.

Depuis, l'Homme-Taureau s'était rabattu sur la confection de scoubidous. Passe-temps qu'il arrêta dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tressait en même temps les poils du Féli-Dragon.

Alors, il cessa toute activité et recommença à broyer du noir.

Jusqu'à ce que...

 **.**

La porte s'ouvrit et tous se redressèrent.

"Oh Se... Lydie ! fit un choeur de voix déçues.

\- Eh ben cachez votre joie, les amis !

\- Désolés mais on attendait Severus.

\- Ou est-ce qu'il est parti ?

\- Il est allé se faire voir chez les Grecs, dit Alistair sans réfléchir.

\- Oh !"

La jeune fille eut une moue dubitative.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il était de ce bord là.

\- De quel bord tu parles ?

-De celui qui penche vers les garçons."

Alistair mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça.

Et il devint rouge tomate.

"Mais... Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Sev est _vraiment_ allé en Grèce. En mission.

\- Et il rentre quand ?

\- C'est ça l'problème, coupa Ben-Hur, on n'en sait rien.

\- Si ça se trouve il est tombé sur un os, reprit Alistair, p't'être qu'un vilain pas beau lui a fait sa fête et qu'on le retrouvera haché dans une Moussaka.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, cher Tonton Cornu. Il s'en est sorti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, t'es parente avec Madame Soleil ?

\- Non, mais... j'ai une intuition. Tiens ! J'te parie cinquante Euros que tu le verras bientôt.

\- Tenu, Crevette !

\- Alors envoie le billet

\- _... ?_

\- Severus vient juste de se matérialiser derrière toi." chuchota-t-elle.

 **.**

Le demi-tour du Minotaure fut digne d'un gymnaste aux Jeux Olympiques.

La réception, par contre...

Mais quand il réussit à se démêler les pinceaux, ce fut l'Apocalypse des tympans.

 **"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEV !"**

Pour le coup, tout le dix-neuvième arrondissement crut qu'un Tyrannosaure avait élu domicile chez eux.

Dans le Bar les Agents, Charlie et Flûtiau accoururent vers eux et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : Alistair tenait à bout de bras un Maître des Potions visiblement épuisé mais ce n'était pas ça qui les étonnait le plus.

C'était le sourire qu'arborait Severus.

Un véritable et franc sourire.

 **.**

"Je crois que tu peux le lâcher, maintenant." dit Nemo un brin amusé.

A peine embarrassé, le Minotaure obtempéra. Severus fut conduit à la chaise la plus proche. Le fait qu'il ne protestât pas montrait encore plus sa fatigue.

"Alors, la Grèce, c'était bien ?

\- T'as fait trempette ?

\- J'te rappelle, Grimoire, qu'on est en décembre.

\- Ben quoi ?! Les bains froids, c'est bon pour la santé, j'te signale.

\- **STOP !...** Arrêtez de dire vos conneries habituelles, les tança le Capitaine, laissez-le respirer."

L'intéressé était pleinement d'accord.

Il fut décidé que le rapport de ce dernier attendrait la fin du repas. Tous allaient se diriger vers la salle arrière pour dîner quand Flûtiau, étrangement silencieux, vint voleter vers le Potionniste.

Et pas n'importe où,

mais au-dessus de sa manche droite.

Le Féli-Dragon reniflait à pleines narines le tissu.

"T'as tombé de la Sauce Bolognaise dessus ?" s'enquit Alistair.

Severus secoua la tête.

Comme s'il avait perçu un signal, Flûtiau se mit à gémir et à remuer sa queue de Fléreur.

"Il est bien excité. Kesskilia sous ta manche, Sev ?"

Le Potionniste se rappela les dires d'Asclépios - _un cadeau précieux_ \- et entreprit de dénuder son avant-bras.

Et là, merveille !

Un Serpent doré sinuait paresseusement sur la peau.

Un Serpent qui prit vie en se détachant de la chair.

Un Familier.

* * *

* Cette citation fait référence à l'épisode du cheval de Troie, dans l'Enéide.


	18. La mission d'Alistair

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Merci à Chocogrenouilles, Mary12, Lilou0803, Sev9hermi, Guest et ma chère Fantomette pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires.

 **.**

Un chapitre centré sur notre cher Minotaure. Et à la toute fin, nous retrouvons deux vieilles connaissances.

* * *

La mission d'Alistair

 **.**

o-O-o

 **.**

La nuit s'avançait, Paris s'endormait et le dix-neuvième arrondissement ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Au Bar des Louchébems, les chuchotis avaient remplacé les éclats de voix fusant lors du dîner et les occupants s'étaient retranchés dans l'arrière-salle, plongeant le reste des lieux dans l'obscurité.

Sauf une pièce, au premier étage.

 **.**

La chambre éclairée chichement comprenait un lit en 140, un chevet, un coffre, un pupitre et un siège. Ce dernier ployait sous une masse imposante et démesurée. Le lit, par contre, semblait un espace trop grand pour la silhouette qui l'occupait.

Alistair avait préempté la chaise dès qu'il était entré, bien décidé à servir de garde-malade. Personne ne l'avait contrarié. Personne n'était assez fou pour le faire, d'ailleurs.

Severus Snape avait glissé dans le sommeil dès qu'il s'était allongé. Le mouvement de sa respiration à peine perceptible rassurait celui qui le veillait... et l'inquiétait tout à la fois.

Et les minutes coulaient.

Et rien ne changeait. Les bras du Potionniste avaient été laissés à l'air libre, pour préserver - _Merlin, préserver !_ \- les marques et blessures qui les scellaient.

Alistair les regarda, une fois encore.

Un crâne et un serpent noir, symboles de mort, détruits dans la douleur.

Un bâton et un serpent d'or, eux symboles de vie, accueillis paisiblement.

Il aurait dû en être heureux pour son ami - _son_ Sev - mais l'âme double du Minotaure grondait comme un orage. Si son côté humain se réjouissait de la situation, l'immortel s'affligeait... car il savait que si rien n'était gratuit dans le monde des hommes, c'était encore moins le cas dans celui des Dieux. Une Athéna en colère et un Asclépios bien intentionné avaient peut-être précipité son ami dans une nouvelle forme d'esclavage.

Et ça le minait.

 **.**

Un léger toc-toc traversa la porte.

"J'peux entrer, Tonton Cornu ?"

Lydie, évidemment.

Alistair grommela quelque chose que la jeune fille identifia comme un acquiescement.

Non pas que ça l'aurait empêchée d'entrer, s'il avait refusé.

L'huis grinça. Le Minotaure grimaça. Severus continua de dormir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Te prévenir. La Patronne veut te voir. _Immédiatement_.

\- Et zut !"

La parenthèse de calme ne pouvait pas durer, il le savait. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la forme entre les draps.

Lydie le rassura.

"T'inquiète pas, nous veillerons sur lui chacun à notre tour.

\- _Nous ?!_

\- Nous, dans le sens moi et les autres. Même que j'ai le premier tour de garde ! Alors, on dit merci qui ?"

 **.**

La réponse attendit un peu, vu qu'Alistair s'était levé et serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras, les pieds de cette dernière pédalant dans le vide à un mètre du sol.

"Merci Lydie 1ère, Reine des Enquiquineuses... et la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue !"

Puis il la reposa doucement sur le sol et s'en fut.

Enfin... tenta de s'en aller.

"Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Tonton chéri ?

\- Quoi ?!... Ton bisou du soir ?

\- Non. Le billet de cinquante euros que tu me dois."

 **.**

Tout en extirpant l'argent de son portefeuille, le Minotaure se dit que, décidément, la petite fille qu'il avait connue dans les langes avait bien grandi.

Avant, il aurait lâché un paquet de bonbons.

Maintenant, ça lui coûtait bonbon.

Mais il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Descendre rapidement _et sans bruit_ fut facile, l'Homme-Taureau se retrouva dans la salle du bar en deux clins d'yeux.

La pièce baignée de lune semblait tenir en respect le fantôme des heures enfuies.

Surtout celle précédant le repas du soir.

Et ce qui s'était passé,

Alistair le revivait sans avoir besoin d'une Pensine.

 **.**

Dès que Severus avait remonté sa manche et exposé le "cadeau" du Dieu-Guérisseur, tous s'étaient figés. Non par crainte - ils en avaient vu d'autres - mais par une sorte de révérence instinctive.

Tous, sauf deux.

Flûtiau qui planait au-dessus du Serpent d'or et qui tentait de l'attraper, le voyant sans doute comme un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Et Consoude Kostic, pour qui le bestiaire de la Mythologie n'avait plus rien de neuf.

Toutefois, son regard de marbre était... étonné. Autant que puisse l'être celui d'une statue.

"Asclépios vous a confié un de ses Serpents" énonça-t-elle d'évidence.

 _Merci, Madame Irma, on n'aurait jamais d'viné tout seul !_ persifla Alistair en lui-même. Le Minotaure qu'il était avait tout de suite identifié la marqu... euh, le tatouag.. euh, le... le machin que Sev avait sur le bras. Les attributs du Dieu de la Guérison : Bâton et Serpent... Pouvoir et Renaissance.

 **.**

Un claquement de mâchoire tira l'hybride de ses réflexions. Sous les cris des présents, le Féli-Dragon avait mordu le Serpent d'Or.

Ou plutôt tenté de le mordre.

Car ce dernier avait disparu.

"Mince ! Où est passé ce bolduc de paquet-cadeau ? s'écria Ben-Hur.

\- Hum... Alistair ?!

\- Oui Chef ?

\- Il est sur ta corne droite."

Information qui fut vite confirmé par un Féli-Dragon le percutant de bon coeur. S'ensuivit une course-poursuite autour de la tête bovine, qui finit par un

 **"STOOOOOOOOOP !"**

Flûtiau en fut paralysé. Le Serpent d'Or, par contre, en profita pour se cacher au plus près. Et où pouvait-il aller pour ça ?

Question à trois points, comme dirait Julien Lepers.

 **"Yiiiiiiirk !"**

Tiens, Alistair a trouvé ! C'était dans son oreille.

 **.**

Proférant des jurons qui auraient fait rougir un corps d'armée, l'Homme-Taureau tint les deux Calamités Magiques à bout de bras.

"J'te préviens, Flûtiau ! Si tu te calmes pas, tu pourras conjuguer la sauce Bolognaise à tous les temps du Passé qui existent."

Glapissement horrifié du concerné.

"Et toi, le plaqué or, t'as intérêt à fileter en douce. Sinon, je te transforme en Bretzel assez grand pour étouffer George W. Bush lui-même." *

Ça, par contre, ça n'eut aucun effet.

"Alistair...

\- Minute, Chef ! J'explique.

\- Arrête !... Et relâche le Serpent. Ça urge !"

 **.**

Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette injonction, Le Minotaure jeta un oeil sur ses collègues. Tous regardaient dans la même direction, vers...

 _"SEV !"_

Le Maître des Potions, soutenu par Charlie, semblait au plus mal.

"Rendez-lui Aureus. Il en a besoin." souffla Consoude Kostik.

 **.**

Comme dans un brouillard, l'Homme-Taureau déposa le Serpent d'Or sur la peau de son ami.

"Est-ce qu'il va devoir le porter en permanence ?"

\- Non. Il lui est vital encore un jour et une nuit. Après, ils pourront se séparer comme bon leur semble."

 **.**

En quelques secondes, le Potionniste parut aller mieux mais, pour autant, restait fragile. Cela, Nemo le comprit.

"Inutile d'insister ! dit-il, allez vous reposer. Al, accompagne-le à la chambre du premier étage.

\- O.K. ! Tu peux marcher, Sev ?

\- Oui." assura l'intéressé.

Le duo s'ébranla et avait presque atteint l'escalier quand le Maître des Potions se retourna.

"Le Serpent... comment l'avez-vous appelé ? demanda-t-il à Consoude Kostik.

\- Aureus. Comme la pièce d'or de la Rome Antique."

Severus sourit.

"Un nom approprié. Pour un être précieux."

Et il entama la montée, suivi de près par un Minotaure bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Cela s'était passé deux heures auparavant et maintenant Alistair rejoignait ses amis dans l'arrière-salle.

Sept paires d'yeux interrogatifs se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra.

"Il va bien, il dort."

Plusieurs hochements de tête.

"C'est à ton tour d'y aller.

\- Je sais."

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder.

Il fut exaucé.

 **.**

 **.**

Il se matérialisa au sommet d'une colline. L'horizon se découpait en falaises. Et au-delà, la mer.

 _Seule certitude, je ne suis plus à Paris._

Il longea un chemin qui descendait vers un hameau, tomba sur des panneaux indicateurs en Grec.

 _Décidément !_

Quand il atteignit la plaine, les inscriptions se doublaient de leur traduction en Anglais. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention.

Naxos Beach.

 _Mince ! Je suis dans les Cyclades._

A partir de là, plusieurs voies s'offraient à lui. Il choisit une route qui serpentait vers un bâtiment éclairé. Il y trouverait bien quelqu'un à qui parler.

 _En même temps, vu qu'il est minuit, y'a pas foule pour choisir mes interlocuteurs._

Et, comme si les Moires ** voulaient le faire mentir, il entendit l'écho d'une dispute qui se rapprochait de lui.

Un homme et une femme discutaient âprement en Anglais.

 _Des touristes, sans doute._

Il percevait leurs paroles mais ne pouvait toujours pas les voir. Et ce n'était pas normal. La route était droite et large.

Et déserte.

Ce fut quand il réalisa qu'il connaissait ces voix que tout se résolût.

Deux silhouettes apparurent.

Il ne put éviter l'une d'elle.

Heureusement, le choc ne fut pas trop violent.

"Oh pardon, Hagrid, je ne vous avais pas vu." lança une voix d'homme.

 _Merlin, j'avais raison !_

Etonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, le couple leva les yeux sur lui.

 _"_ _ **Alistair ?!...**_ Mais... que faites-vous à Poudlard ?"

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, car l'intéressé était parti dans un rire homérique ***. Ensuite, il les enlaça de son étreinte de Minotaure.

"Albus ! Minerva ! Je suis si content de vous voir !"

 **.**

* * *

* Le Président George W. Bush a _vraiment_ failli s'étouffer avec un Bretzel. Ni Aureus, ni Alistair n'y sont pour quelque chose. ^^

** Les Moires sont les Déesses de la Destinée.

*** Normal dans cette histoire Mythologique.


	19. Albus Superstar - Part 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en Follow/Favorite et/ou qui laissent des reviews !

RàR : Chocogrenouilles : C'est vrai que Lydie et Alistair, son "Tonton Cornu", sont de sacrés numéros !

 **.**

Deux chapitres cette semaine.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Albus Superstar - Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Vint l'heure des questions quand Albus et Minerva retrouvèrent leur souffle.

"Je sais que je me répète, mais.. que faites-vous à Poudlard, Alistair ?

\- _Albus..._

\- Un instant, Minerva ! Non pas que vous soyez indésirable au Château...

\- _Albuuuus ?!_

\- Pas maintenant, ma chère... mais j'aimerai avoir été mis au courant de votre venue. Après tout, les hiboux postaux ou la communication par cheminette sont des moyens forts utiles...

\- _Si vous me laissiez parler..._

\- ... à moins qu'il n'y ait une urgence. Merlin ! Est-ce que Severus va mal ? Il n'a pas supporté la cuisine française ?

\- Non, dit le Minotaure, rassurez-vous ! Je...

\- Ah, bien, bien ! poursuivit le récalcitron de la conversation,

mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous à Poudlard ?"

C'est à ce moment que la cocotte-Minerva explosa.

" _PAR TOUTES LES BOUTEILLES D'EAU MINÉRALE,* VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER, ESPÈCE DE SHOOTÉ À LA POTION DE BABILLAGE ?! Y'A PLUS URGENT À CONSIDÉRER !_

\- Mais, Minnie...

\- _ET ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER AINSI ! JE DÉTESTE CE DIMINUTIF._ J'ai l'impression d'être la petite souris de Walt Disney. Un comble pour un Animagus-Chat !

\- Qui c'est, Walt Disney ? demanda Albus, complètement perdu.

\- Une sorte de Magicien." répliqua Alistair.

 **.**

Le ping-pong verbal s'arrêta là : Minerva baillonna le Directeur de sa main, l'obligeant à lui accorder toute son attention.

"Albus, n'avez-vous pas _noté_ quelque chose ?

\- Euh... Vous avez changé de fard à paupières ?

\- Nooon ! gronda-t-elle, cette couleur anthracite, c'est le résultat naturel de mes dernières copies à corriger.

\- Ah bon ? D'habitude, ça vire au bleu sombre. Remarquez, ça vous va mieux. Et à part ça, que vouliez-vous annoncer ?

\- Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas _vu_ ?

\- Mais vu _quoi_?!

\- Que nous ne sommes plus dans les couloirs du Château. Nous sommes en extérieur.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes sortis sans nous en rendre compte.

\- Dans _notre_ parc, vraiment ?!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à cent-quatre-vingt degrés.

Et Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils étaient à l'air libre. Mais pas dans les jardins si familiers.

Au lieu de la Forêt Interdite, des bosquets de chênes et des oliveraies.

En place du Lac et de sa faune, une mer où dansaient quelques bateaux à l'amarre.

Et sous leurs pieds, une route moldue goudronnée.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Le Directeur devint aussi jaune que ses bonbons au citron.

 **.**

"Minerva, je crois que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard..."

 _Alléluia, il a compris !_

"J'ai même l'impression que nous avons quitté l'Ecosse. Pourtant nous n'avons pas utilisé de Portoloin, alors, comment avons-nous fait ?

\- Comme dans Star Trek, commenta Alistair. _Téléportation, Monsieur Spock !_

\- C'est qui, Monsieur Spock ?

\- Un Vulcain avec des oreilles d'Elfe.

\- Je ne connais pas cette branche d'Etres Magiques ; vous m'expliquerez ?

\- Oh, c'est toute une Entreprise, mais nous devons remettre ça à plus tard. Il nous faut comprendre pourquoi vous avez atterri ici.

\- ... Et _comment !_

\- Ça, c'est secondaire.

\- Non ! Quelqu'un de puissant nous a expédiés dans cet endroit et... et d'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

\- Sur un chemin de Naxos.

\- Mmm ! J'adore ces spécialités mexicaines.

\- Non ! A Na-xos !... Pas Nachos. C'est une île grecque des Cyclades.

 **.**

"Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a projetés ici, reprit le fêlé du citron, peut-être que nous devrions prendre le problème d'un autre côté.

Alistair ?!

\- Oui, Albus ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous à Naxos ?"

 _Décidément._

Il aurait voulu répondre.

Mais le pire était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Tout en cheminant en direction du bâtiment éclairé qu'il avait repéré tantôt, le Minotaure expliqua la situation aux Sorciers qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Il évita toutefois de narrer les événements concernant Severus. S'il avait compris une chose lors des Disparitions Inquiétantes,** c'est que Minerva, Albus et Severus formaient une famille - du genre _je t'aime moi non plus_ \- mais une famille quand même. Si jamais il leur disait ce qui était arrivé, il était sûr de les voir transplaner à Paris en moins de deux, pour squatter la chambre du Maître des Potions.

Et, au passage, l'engueuler pour l'avoir laissé partir.

Et il tenait à ses oreilles, merci bien.

"Donc, vous êtes dans le brouillard autant que nous, conclut Minerva, votre Patronne aurait pu vous laisser un indice, tout de même...

\- C'est son style.

\- Se pourrait-il qu' _elle_ nous ait envoyés ici ?

\- J'en doute.

\- Alors qui ?"

Ils butaient toujours sur la même question.

"Pour comprendre, dit Alistair, peut-être faudrait-il remonter aux instants précédant votre venue. Bien avant de vous voir, je vous ai entendus vous disputer. Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

\- Euh...

\- Quoi ?! C'est si embarrassant ?

\- On peut dire ça. Sachez, cher ami, que Môssieur le Directeur de Poudlard a eu une idée géniale, de son point de vue, pour le prochain bal de la Saint Valentin."

 _Houlà, j'appréhende le pire._

"Vous pouvez, répliqua la Professeure qui avait décrypté les mimiques du Minotaure, il nous oblige à incarner un personnage célèbre moldu, réel ou imaginaire. Et nous n'avons pas pu choisir ! Ça s'est fait par tirage au sort.

\- Déjà ?! Mais la Saint-Valentin n'est que dans deux mois.

\- Tout se fera à la Moldue. Il faut bien tout ce temps pour trouver ou préparer les costumes. Et encore plus pour le faire accepter aux Sang-Purs. Draco Malfoy est tombé sur Quasimodo, vous imaginez le travail ?"

 **.**

Pendant qu'Albus expliquait gentiment à sa collègue que l'Homme-Taureau ne comprenait sans doute rien à ce qu'elle disait, le cerveau de ce dernier tournait à plein régime.

"Les Professeurs aussi participent ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Dites-moi quel est le personnage que le sort vous a octroyé ?! Je vous en prie, c'est important !"

Les joues en feu, Minerva MacGonagall, Professeure chevronnée de soixante-dix ans, sortit un bout de parchemin et le tendit au Minotaure.

 _Ah d'accord !_

Brigitte bardot dans sa période années cinquante.

Robe en vichy rose et tout et tout.

"Vous imaginez, à mon âge ?" se plaignit-elle.

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, disparaissant dans un halo de brume,

et quand il se dissipa...

 _Whaouh !_

Une jeune fille super-canon se tenait devant eux.

En robe Vichy rose.

"Minerva, ma chère, vous êtes vraiment douée en Métamorphose.

\- Albus...

\- Oui ?

\- FERMEZ-LÀ ! JE NE SUIS POUR RIEN DANS CETTE TRANSFORMATION. JE VEUX ... je veux redevenir comme avant."

.

Alistair cogitait, pendant que les deux Sorciers s'acharnaient à inverser le Sort.

 _Soit. Ce n'est pas pour Minerva que ces deux-là sont à Naxos. Passons à la dernière possibilité._

"Hum... Puis-je savoir, Albus, quel personnage vous échut lors du tirage ?"

Dumbledore, un peu dépassé, sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches un fragment de poterie gravé.

 _Oh oh, je brûle !_

Et Alistair en fut tout à fait sûr quand il put lire le nom sur une des facettes.

 **.**

Et, comme avec Minerva, la brume revint et enveloppa le Directeur de Poudlard.

" _ALBUS !_

\- N'insistez pas. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. De toute façon, c'est déjà terminé."

Ils purent voir à nouveau leur compagnon.

 _Bon, ben, une chose est sûre. C'est pas le Prince Charmant._

Doux euphémisme.

Devant eux se trouvait un être qui aurait eu sa place dans la statuaire grotesque. Chauve, ventripotent, des oreilles de cheval : un vrai Satyre. En plus, il était vêtu d'une tunique manifestement grecque.

"Mais... mais _qui_ est-il ?"

 **.**

La réponse fusa derrière eux d'une voix émue.

" _SILÈNE !_ Mon vieil ami."

Le groupe pivota.

Un homme couronné de feuilles de vigne et portant une peau de lynx sur les épaules arborait un large sourire

" **Tonnerre de Zeus, c'est Dionysos ! ***** s'exclama Alistair, je sens que mon mal aux cornes va revenir à la vitesse grand V."

La Divinité éclata de rire.

"Oh que oui, mon cher Astérios ! clama-t-elle

... Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi."

* * *

* Juron très, très fort de la part d'une Ecossaise.

** Très bonne fiction, lisez-là. ( _C'était la page d'auto-pub du jour.)_ ^^

 _***_ P'tit clin d'oeil à la chanson des Négresses vertes, _Sous le soleil de bodega._


	20. Berceuse - Chapitre bonus

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Petit chapitre Bonus tout doux, cadeau pour sev9hermi qui a posté la quatre-vingt-dixième review de cette fiction.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Berceuse

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le tic-tac du réveil, les respirations, parfois un craquement sec provenant d'un meuble...

C'est tout ce qu'il perçoit.

Mais le sommeil le fuit. Alors Nemo préfère se lever, il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir. Madame Kostik a beau dire qu'elle veille sur eux, il n'est pas tranquille, comme à chaque fois qu'un de ses agents est en mission.

Seul.

Sa main tâtonne vers l'interrupteur, un petit _clic_ et la lumière revient.

Rien n'a changé - _Bien sûr, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?_ \- la salle est toujours transformée en dortoir qui rendrait fou un Adjudant de carrière. Le Bazar règne céans, guère différent des fois précédentes. Alors pourquoi cela le perturbe-t-il ?

Sans doute parce que, cette fois, l'enjeu est de onze sur une échelle de dix, parce que des personnes extérieures sont impliquées.

Des Sorciers.

Bon sang ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il s'inquiéterait pour des _Sorciers._

Il a tant de raisons de les haïr.

 **.**

Sans bruit, il avance. Le concert mélodieux de ronflements qui s'était interrompu reprend après quelques secondes.

Eux aussi ont l'habitude. Et confiance en lui.

Il a l'intention d'éteindre à nouveau la lumière mais il s'abstient, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux parcourent les couches disposées en dépit du bon sens, à part celle des Dupont.

Ces deux-là... Nemo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont couchés en parfaite symétrie et semblent au Garde-à-vous sous leur couverture. Leurs poitrines s'abaissent et se soulèvent en parfaite synchronisation, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Ce qu'ils sont, d'une certaine manière.

 _Bien. Va un peu plus loin._

Adossé au mur, un vieux matelas pneumatique accueille Grimoire de ses rondeurs fatiguées. L'hypermnésique n'a jamais voulu des lits de camp que lui proposait Nemo, gardant confiance en son matériel datant de ses années scoutes. Confiance mal placée : Le jour trouvera immanquablement l'occupant sur le carreau, après un lent dégonflage.

 _Et ça arrive à chaque fois._

Le plus original est sans conteste Ben-Hur, qui a vidé le buffet bas du fond pour s'y installer. En guise d'oreiller, il a posé sa boîte à outils. Lui seul peut l'utiliser, il a piégé la serrure et personne n'a envie de se retrouver avec un pansement style momie à la main pour avoir essayé.

Le problème, c'est que ce génial génie est parfois très distrait... et se piège lui-même. A peu près une fois par an.

 _Cher idiot !_ murmure le Capitaine en poursuivant son chemin.

Près de la porte, il s'arrête. Cet endroit, c'est celui où Alistair entasse ses démesures. Bien que ce soit insensé, Nemo regarde le vide, comme s'il pouvait le faire revenir de par sa seule volonté.

Un soupir, et la marche reprend. Il se décide enfin à éteindre en franchissant la porte.

 **.**

Au-delà, le couloir. Et c'est là que le jeune Charlie a choisi de sommeiller, à l'écart des autres. Le Dragonologiste ne fait pas partie de son équipe alors il n'a rien dit.

Le Sorcier est sur son lit de camp, sans couverture.

Sa respiration est régulière mais Nemo sait qu'il ne dort pas. Il y a une tension des muscles qui ne trompe pas le Capitaine, celui-ci ayant connu bien des aventuriers se comportant ainsi.

L'Oeil-de-boeuf de l'entrée envoie sur le jeune homme la clarté de la lune arrondie. L'homme debout distingue son visage : c'est fou ce qu'il lui rappelle Guy, _son_ Guy. Il avait le même âge... quand il est... parti.

Nemo s'approche encore. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il a des réflexes paternels : un sourire furtif, l'envie de déplacer la mèche de cheveux roux qui chatouille le nez du garçon. S'il avait une couverture, nul doute qu'il l'étendrait sur Charlie jusqu'à couvrir la nuque. Bref ! Toutes ces petites choses qui tissent un lien... qui n'existe pas.

 _Antoine, tu es un vieux fou sentimental._

Il se décide à partir avant que sa vue ne se brouille encore plus. Heureusement, ses semelles ne font aucun bruit et l'éloignement lui permet de reprendre ses esprits. Atteindre la salle du bar lui fait l'effet d'un Marathon, le souffle lui manque.

Là, sa Patronne veille, tenant sa promesse. Pas un mouvement ne l'anime, après tout, c'est une statue qui doit son "existence" à un pouvoir supérieur.

Parfois Nemo se dit qu'elle est bien plus humaine que certaines personnes qu'il a rencontrées. Elle, de par sa nature, ne peut, ne _sait_ mentir. Et quand on sait le mal qu'un mensonge peut faire...

Elle tourne la tête vers lui quand il passe et se dirige vers l'escalier. Pas un mot. C'est inutile.

 **.**

Dans la chambre, il suppose qu'il va trouver Lydie endormie. Et il n'est pas déçu. La jeune fille est affalée sur le pupitre, les écouteurs de son baladeur sur les oreilles. Il sait qu'elle a écouté en boucle cette chanson du groupe ABBA, celle qui parle d'un ange qui passe dans une chambre. Peut-être celui-ci est réellement passé et a jeté du sable dans ses yeux ?

Outre Severus et sa petite Lydie, il y a un autre occupant dans les lieux. Dès qu'Alistair fut parti, Flûtiau avait gémi pour rejoindre le Maître des Potions. Le Féli-Dragon est désormais enroulé sur les draps, comme un chat de Cheshire. Son museau touche la peau de Severus, là même où dort Aureus. Les Calamités Magiques se sont bien trouvés.

Et celui qu'ils veillent semble aller mieux.

 **.**

Quelques minutes, et Nemo redescendra. Il va pouvoir dormir, maintenant...

Il est rassuré sur le bien-être des siens.

Sa personnelle berceuse.


	21. Albus Superstar - Part 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : entre T et M.

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Nd'A : Le Dix-Neuvième parallèle a atteint les 100 reviews. Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité et la gentillesse de vos commentaires !

* * *

Albus Superstar - Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent à Alistair enrobées de brouillard. Il se souvint à peine de l'accolade que lui donna Dionysos - qui l'avait quand même décollé du sol - alors que ce dernier les entraînait vers le bâtiment éclairé. Bâtiment qui se révéla être...

"Une _discothèque_ ?! s'étonna le Minotaure.

\- Mais oui, Astérios, et elle m'appartient ! N'est-ce pas le lieu idéal pour le Dieu du vin et de l'extase ?

\- Je m'attendais plutôt à une taverne.

\- Ne soit pas réducteur. J'ai pris de chaque siècle ce qui me seyait et maintenant, les établissements de ce genre me conviennent tout à fait."

Un tantinet désabusé, Alistair se dit que ça aurait pu être pire.

Ben oui, ils auraient pu finir dans une maison close.

Après tout Dionysos était aussi, n'en déplaise à Aphrodite, le Dieu des plaisirs.

 **.**

En s'approchant, l'Homme-Taureau eut une moue sarcastique que n'aurait pas désavouée le Maître des Potions.

En effet, sur le fronton pouvait se lire en grec et en anglais :

 _L'ANTRE DE DIONYSOS_

"Tu t'es pas foulé pour le nom.

\- Je sais, mais... Le Caveau de Bacchus, c'était déjà pris.

\- Evidemment."

Maintenant, ils étaient au plus près de la porte baignée de néons. Et c'était la seule concession à la modernité que s'autorisait le Maître des lieux, car tout le reste aurait paru normal vingt siècles en arrière.

Normal dans le monde des Dieux, s'entend.

Car les êtres qu'ils virent une fois le seuil franchi n'avaient pas tous apparence humaine, loin s'en fallait, et semblaient même décliner toute la gamme fabuleuse décrite par Homère et tant d'autres auteurs : des Tritons dont les écailles brillaient, des Satyres dans tous les coins qui saluèrent avec enthousiasme Albus-Silène, deux centaures qui étaient de mauvais poil, un serpent Python en piteux état (déjà) et même un Sphinx qui se posait des questions sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Ah oui ! Et n'oublions pas, un raton-laveur.

Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Il ne fallut guère de temps au groupe du vingtième siècle pour remarquer un détail qui fit passer un frisson désagréable dans le dos de B.B. Minerva.

Dans tout l'établissement, il n'y avait que des mâles.

Dont certains semblaient la trouver à leur goût, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, à commencer par...

" **Dionysos !** Arrête d'enlacer ton invitée ainsi. Si jamais ton épouse Ariane vous surprend...

\- Pfff ! Aucun risque. Elle est partie avec les Ménades se faire une soirée Chippendale à Mykonos. On est tranquille, je te le garantis."

Et il se remit à faire du gringue à la Professeure rajeunie.

Cette dernière réussit quand même à lui échapper et tenta de se rapprocher d'Albus, ne doutant pas du fait qu'elle serait en sécurité sous son égide. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que son vieil ami n'était plus lui-même. Il était _vraiment_ devenu Silène, le vieux Satyre qui éleva jadis Dionysos. Ses oreilles de cheval tournaient sans cesse et il couvait son ex-collègue d'un regard gourmand, limite bavant devant elle.

"Non mais, vous l'avez vu ? beugla-t-elle * au Minotaure qui commençait à s'amuser de la situation, il tire une langue de deux pieds de long.

\- Bof ! Tant que ce n'est que la langue.

\- Quoi ?! Vous n'insinuez pas que...

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'y a pas moyen de vérifier."

 **.**

Laissant Minerva piquer un fard phénoménal, Alistair s'éloigna pour scanner la totalité des êtres présents dans la discothèque. Il avait une mission à remplir, mais aucun indice et ne savait pas qui pourrait l'aider éventuellement. Seul avantage : ceux qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas agressifs, reléguant le risque d'une bagarre aux Calendes grecques.

Une floppée de cris le fit revenir en arrière. La Professeure en vichy rose avait pété les plombs et usé de sa baguette pour métamorphoser les deux centaures en 2 CV et le Sphinx en jeu de Trivial Pursuit. Ça calma immédiatement les autres, à part Dionysos, bien sûr, qui après un éclat de rire s'éloigna

... non sans mettre au passage la main aux fesses de Minerva.

"Mais quel **goujat !** se plaignit-elle, et quelle prétention ! Il se comporte comme s'il sortait de la cuisse de Jupiter.

\- Minerva ?!

\- Oui ?

\- **Il** _ **est**_ **sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter !** De Zeus, si l'on veut être précis.

\- L'aurait mieux fait d'y rester !" lança-t-elle, hargneuse.

Alistair ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Minerva.

Dionysos était exaspérant quand il s'y mettait.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance s'était beaucoup détendue. Le trio était assis dans un coin réservé aux V.I.P. et des serveurs zélés veillaient à remplir leurs verres dès que le niveau fléchissait. Albus-Silène en était à son cinquième Limoncello. Minerva sirotait toujours sa première Carthagène. Alistair avait arrêté de compter.

Sur un signe du Maître des lieux, la scène au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et un orchestre apparut. Mais point d'instruments antiques : s'y trouvaient une batterie et trois guitares électriques.

"Chouette ! s'écria Albus déjà gris foncé, on va avoir droit à un concert. Qui va chanter ?

\- Mais... toi, entre autres, mon vieil ami ! répondit Dionysos, nous allons commencer la soirée Karaoké."

 _Ouch !_

Le teint d'Albus vira au blanc.

Puis l'idée fit son chemin.

"Je peux choisir la chanson ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Aaaah !"

Inquiète, Minerva voulut l'intercepter mais s'y prit un peu tard : Albus était déjà sur scène. Le sourire que fit son ami quand il parla avec les musiciens lui donna froid dans le dos.

Elle avait raison de se méfier.

Oh que oui !

 **.**

Le premier guitariste s'avança et prit le micro.

"Humains et êtres fantastiques, voici une chanson que vous apprécierez tous ! Alors applaudissez Silèèèèèène !"

La batterie attaqua l'introduction, les guitares imposèrent quelques mesures et puis, il y eu LE Riff. Alistair le reconnu de suite.

"Oh oh, fit-il la mine réjouie, ça va être du gratiné.

\- Co... comment ça ?!

\- Ce sont les premières notes de _My Sharona_ des Knack. C'est pas de la comptine pour bébé, j'vous l'garantis."

En effet.

Et Albus-Silène avait personnalisé les paroles.

.

 _Oh my little pretty one, pretty one. (oh ma joile petite première, jolie première.)_

 _when you gonna give me sometimes, Minerva. (quand me donneras-tu un peu de temps, Minerva.)_

 _Oh, you make my motor run, my motor run. (Oh, tu fais ronfler mon moteur, ronfler mon moteur.)_

 _Gun it comin' off the line, Minerva. (appuie sur le champignon et franchis la ligne, Minerva.)_

 _ **.**_

"Merlin ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, cria la concernée en s'entourant d'un Sort de Silence.

\- Vous avez tort. Le refrain est encore plus... savoureux."

Mais la Professeure n'entendit pas les derniers mots du Minotaure, pas plus qu'elle ne suivit les deux autres couplets. Elle annula le sort quand elle vit les autres applaudir, même le Serpent Python (si,si). Sur la scène, Albus saluait avec un sourire contraint : pendant la chanson, en balançant le micro au bout de son câble, il se l'était reçu sur l'oeil droit.

"Fallait pas jouer au jeune !" lui lança Minerva, féroce.

Alistair était écroulé de rire, les deux Sorciers, eux, envisageaient un _Oubliette_ mutuel à la puissance dix.

 **.**

Sans se concerter, les trois sortirent et se rendirent compte que les choses revenaient à la normale. Minerva reprenait son apparence de femme de soixante-dix ans ; par contre, elle portait toujours la robe de vichy rose. Albus s'était assis auprès d'un chêne, les yeux clos. Il semblait dormir.

Alistair soupira. Sa mission avait foiré complètement. Pas le moindre indice, pas la moindre piste pour résoudre l'énigme que leur avait apportée son cher Flûtiau. Il devrait revenir au Bar des Louchébems bredouille.

" _Cherche..._

\- Vous nous parlez, Albus ?

\- _Cherche celui qui ne veut pas la fin de toute chose._

 _-_ Mais enfin, de quoi parle-t-il ?" demanda La Professeure au Minotaure.

" _Il veut les meilleurs guerriers..."_

Et Albus se tut.

Et Alistair comprit enfin.

"Minerva, c'était _ça_ la raison de votre présence à Naxos ! Silène, ou sa réincarnation, est capable de prophétie quand il a trop bu ou qu'il est fatigué.

-Hein ?!"

Les deux amis durent se rendre à l'évidence, Albus était en transe et ses mots étaient l'indication que le Minotaure cherchait. De fait, il reprenait aussi sa forme première de vieux Sorcier, tout en conservant sa tunique grecque antique.

"C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais comment allons-nous retrouver nos foyers respectifs ?" questionna Minerva.

La réponse vint immédiatement. Tous s'évaporèrent dans les premières heures du matin grec.

 **.**

Ils se matérialisèrent peu après.

"Minerva...

\- Oui, Albus ?

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes _toujours pas_ à Poudlard."

De fait, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la même ville moldue, et Alistair reconnut son quartier.

Ils étaient à environ un kilomètre du Bar des Louchébems. Il leur faudrait y aller à pied.

Et pas moyen de se camoufler, la Magie ne leur répondait pas.

 **.**

Quelque part, une horloge sonna deux coups.

"Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à souhaiter qu'on ne rencontre pas une patrouille, dit le Minotaure, on aurait du mal à expliquer qu'on n'est pas des échappés de la Rue Sainte Anne."

L'employé du Destin chargé de leur cas eut pitié d'eux.

Ils ne croisèrent personne.


	22. Réunion

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition avant la mission de Charlie.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

* * *

Réunion

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair pêcha son smartphone au fond de sa poche et, sous l'oeil étonné et intéressé des deux Sorciers, envoya un SMS à Nemo :

 _Je reviens avec les Bonnie and Clyde du troisième âge de Poudlard - stop - réveille tout le monde, y'a du nouveau - stop - on est dans la mélasse et je suis poli - stop - mais tu t'en doutais - stop - qu'il y ait du nouveau, bien sûr - stop -ma politesse, tu connais._

Le Minotaure rangea l'appareil et invita les deux Professeurs à rejoindre sa base le plus vite possible. Ils étaient au coeur de décembre, la Magie était aux abonnés absents et s'ils ne voulaient pas attraper la crève, il leur fallait arriver le plus vite possible.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un Géant à tête de taureau, un vieillard en tunique grecque de l'Antiquité et une charmante antiquité en robe de Vichy rose parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de leur but. J'ai dit au précédent chapitre qu'ils y parvinrent sans croiser âme qui vive, ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas : ce cher Titin Lanouègue, sortant d'une soirée arrosée chez son cousin les aperçut de loin. Ce dernier fonça aussitôt à la gare de Lyon pour prendre le premier train pour Marseille, et retrouver les règlements de compte à la Kalachnikov... Ça au moins c'était normal !

 **.**

Nemo avait allumé une lumière sur deux dans le couloir et l'arrière-salle. Tous les Enquêteurs étaient debout et opérationnels à part Ben-Hur qui, ayant oublié qu'il dormait dans un buffet, s'était cogné en se levant. Le buffet : 1, le crâne : 0 ; pour la peine, le Spécialiste en Conneries Appliquées passait et repassait sa tête sous l'eau froide.

Habitué, le Capitaine avait délaissé son équipe pour attendre au comptoir le trio improbable, Alistair et - _encore !_ \- deux Sorciers. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant sous les yeux. Si ça continuait, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire un tournoi de sixte.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et il déclencha les néons. Trois êtres frigorifiés s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Sans une parole, Nemo leur désigna une table près du radiateur où thé, café et chocolat chaud voisinaient avec des brioches. Sans un mot ils s'assirent et burent, leurs doigts plaqués sur les tasses. Et le froid disparut.

"Professeur MacGonagall, Professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien... vous ?"

La phrase avait été prononcée du couloir, où un Charlie Wealey ensommeillé tentait de comprendre si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou s'il était toujours au pays des rêves. Dumbledore, on pouvait s'attendre à toutes les excentricités de sa part mais MacGonagall, non.

Donc, il rêvait !

"Hé, le gardien des briquets sur pattes ! Tu viens te joindre à nous ?" demanda Alistair.

 _Très sympa, ce rêve_ pensa le Dragonologiste.

Il allait rejoindre la tablée quand trois événements se produisirent : une vague de Magie traversa la salle et transforma les vêtements des Sorciers en tenue d'hiver, un grondement doublé d'un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre dans les escaliers et une vive douleur lui transperça l'épaule. Il en compris la raison aussitôt.

"FLUTIAU ! cria le Minotaure, tu pourrais faire attention, tu n'as pas respecté ton couloir de vol et tu as fais mal au jeunot en le heurtant."

Mais le Féli-Dragon était si heureux de revoir son Tonton Cornu qu'il n'eut cure de la remontrance et passa les minutes suivantes à léchouiller le museau de l'intéressé. Ce fut Minerva qui soigna la blessure de Charlie, à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

"Alors, ce n'est pas un rêve ? lança le jeune homme.

\- Il semblerait que non.

\- Je vous assure que c'est bien la réalité." affirma la voix froide de Consoude Kostik.

 **.**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour rassembler autour de cette dernière Enquêteurs et Sorciers. Tous attendaient le rapport d'Alistair, tous, sauf...

"Une minute, dit Minerva.

\- Oui, Professeur ?

\- Qu'en est-il de Severus ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?"

 _Ouuuups !_ pensa Alistair, _la question à mille Gallions_.

Sa mâchoire se crispa à la vue de tous.

"Tu ne leur as pas dit ?" l'interrogea Nemo.

Le Minotaure secoua la tête.

"Que s'est-il passé, insista Minerva.

\- Eh bien, euh... bégaya l'Homme-Taureau,

pour résumer, il a fait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- J'EN ÉTAIS SÛRE ! fit-elle en se levant, est-il blessé ?

\- Oui, mais il a été soigné et il va mieux, crut bon d'intervenir Nemo, il dort maintenant."

Cette phrase aurait calmé tout un chacun mais Alistair, qui connaissait la Professeure, regretta de ne pas avoir un paratonnerre sous la main. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'orage soit bref.

"C'EST PAS VRAI, VOUS L'AVEZ EMBARQUÉ DANS VOS HISTOIRES ALORS QU'IL EST ENCORE CONVALESCENT ! cria-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Oui, mais...

\- PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE. VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENTS, NOM D'UNE CITROUILLE !

\- Minnie... tenta Albus.

\- OH VOUS, LE LEMON CURD EN PUISSANCE, BOUCLEZ-LA !

\- Minerva, _STOP !"_

Bien qu'il n'aimât pas l'utiliser, Dumbledore eut recours à un Informulé parent de _l'Impérium_ pour calmer le jeu. Il entoura des siennes les mains de son amie et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

"Minerva..." reprit-il plus doucement.

La Professeure n'avait même plus la force de s'insurger. On aurait dit que ce dernier éclat l'avait vidée de son mordant et même, de toute son énergie. Ses yeux peinaient à soutenir le regard de Dumbledore.

"Albus, lâcha-t-elle, je... je n'en peux plus.

\- Voyons ma chère, vous exagérez.

\- Non."

Le laconisme de Minerva l'impressionna bien plus que ses paroles. Il la connaissait depuis des dizaines d'années et s'il y avait _une_ qualité sur laquelle il avait toujours pu compter avec elle, c'était bien sa solidité.

Et maintenant...

 **.**

Oubliant la situation et les personnes autour de lui, Albus pria son amie de se lever et de le suivre. Ensemble ils allèrent au pied de l'escalier, laissant les autres gérer le débriefing, ce qu'ils ne semblaient guère pressés de faire.

"S'il vous plaît, ma chère, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- _Tout_ , Albus ! Ça fait deux décennies que nous connaissons la guerre. Même les années où Vous-Savez-Qui était désincarné, nous n'avons pas été en paix. Nous avons passé le temps à nous demander - non pas _si !_ \- mais quand ça recommencerait... Et les amis, Albus ? Nous en avons enterré un grand nombre, enfin, ceux dont on retrouvait les corps. Combien de familles ont disparu dans la tourmente ? Combien d'orphelins sont restés seuls ?... Beaucoup trop.

\- Nous ne pouvons...

\- Je _sais !_ Mais ça n'empêche pas d'en souffrir.

En ces temps troublés, chacun de nous risque sa vie quotidiennement. Alors, apprendre que notre Psychopathe à Potions fait des extras en se prenant pour Sherlock Snape, j'avoue, j'ai vu rouge et... Mais enfin, Albus, pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- On dirait que vous ne le connaissez pas, Minerva. C'est son côté aventureux qui ressort. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne le Choixpeau Magique de s'être trompé dans sa répartition : il aurait fait un excellent Gryffondor.

\- Il est heureux qu'il ne vous entende pas, glissa la Professeure en échangeant un sourire avec son interlocuteur.

\- _Hum..._ _Il est surtout heureux que je sois atteint de surdité sélective, mes chers amis._ Sinon j'aurais pu croire que vous avez tous deux perdu l'esprit."

 **.**

Pris en faute, les anciens de Poudlard pivotèrent vers l'escalier. En haut des marches, Severus les toisait de son regard 33bis, celui qui promettait malheur et misère aux élèves et aux agents du Ministère.

Il avait l'air en pleine forme. Impression atténuée par la présence derrière lui d'une jeune fille qui semblait couver le moindre de ses gestes. Le pire n'advint pas, il arriva sans problème au niveau du Bar. Albus et Minerva tiquèrent.

Il semblait... différent.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux que jamais."

Minerva avança et posa les doigts sur le poignet du Potionniste. Son coeur s'apaisa en constatant qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Son aura avait changé, elle était plus sereine. Plus puissante, aussi.

"Viens, dit Albus, tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, mon garçon."

C'était peu de le dire.

Le reste de la nuit allait y passer.


	23. La mission de Charlie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

La mission de Charlie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Depuis qu'elle était aux Enquêtes Internationales, Consoude Kostik devait reconnaître une chose : elle assistait aux rencontres les plus improbables qui soient.

Non pas qu'avant les personnalités aient manqué dans son domaine - et ce sur des siècles de temps - mais elles étaient clairsemées et n'interagissaient guère entre elles.

D'ailleurs, il fallait se mettre d'accord sur ce qui, pour la statue vivante, recouvrait le mot Personnalité. Hormis quelques Immortels, peu d'êtres trouvaient place dans cette catégorie. Ce n'était pas les pouvoirs qui déterminaient l'intérêt porté. Encore moins la richesse, l'or dissolvant un peu trop l'esprit à son goût.

Non, _Elle_ appréciait les gens dont les émotions et l'intelligence formaient un tout apaisé, ceux qui avaient souffert et que la résilience avait sortis du gouffre, ceux qui vivaient leur vie sans vouloir imposer des limites à celle des autres, ceux qui reconnaissaient que l'existence est une folie et en étaient, de ce fait, devenus sages.

Ceux qui avaient vécu, tout simplement.

C'était le cas de chacun des présents au Bar des Louchébems. Assis tout autour des tables assemblées, l'air fatigué et frappés de mutisme, Sorciers et Enquêteurs attendaient la suite des événements, à savoir que le jeune Charlie parte à son tour en mission. Mais le temps s'écoulait et rien ne se passait. Pas d'impatience pour autant : tous profitaient du calme provisoire.

Un autre point leur était commun : tous avaient un lien avec les Dieux du passé. Consoude le leur avait caché, ou plutôt ne leur en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Il était plus que temps de le faire...

Elle soupira. Connaissant ses Enquêteurs, et surtout Nemo, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

 **.**

La statue vivante leva les yeux vers le Trio Sorcier. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait éclaté de rire à voir la mine déconfite du Maître des Potions. Entouré par les deux autres Poudlardiens, celui-ci semblait se retenir de leur balancer un Impardonnable.

Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils étaient juste curieux.

Et lui était juste furieux de leur attention.

 _Il n'aurait pas dû leur montrer les marques_ , pensa Consoude, _mais pouvait-il s'en abstenir ?_

Quand l'homme leur avait narré ses aventures, les deux anciens avaient réagi en demandant d'un geste à voir ses avant-bras. Malgré la gêne, il avait obéi. Et depuis...

Minerva ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur la cicatrice déformant la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle savait que Severus avait dû souffrir, on la sentait partagée entre la colère et le soulagement infini de le savoir libre. Quand leurs regards s'accrochaient, elle esquissait un sourire et ses yeux brillaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Les prunelles obsidiennes offraient la réciproque, chose que nul n'aurait prophétisé un jour mais l'homme avait changé, depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller face à Asclépios.

A l'opposé, Albus affichait la mine de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Il avait été _très intéressé_ par le Sceau du Dieu de la Guérison et encore plus quand Aureus - Ça se prononce _Au_ - _ré_ - _us_ \- avait sinué sur la peau de son nouveau maître, s'extrayant en partie de la chair. Le vieux Sorcier était fasciné par le Familier. On sentait qu'il se retenait de lui faire guili-guili sur le ventre... ou de lui proposer un bonbon au citron. Quoi qu'il en soit, après lui avoir tiré sa langue bifide, le Serpent opposa une divine indifférence à ses attentions.

Depuis, le Directeur de Poudlard restait coi sur sa chaise. C'était tellement contre nature qu'on l'aurait cru malade, s'il n'avait eu dans les yeux son habituel pétillement. Consoude l'observait. Peut-être que l'étincelle s'éteindrait quand il saurait. Elle en était presque sûre.

 **.**

Involontairement, ce fut ce même Albus qui lui permit d'aborder le sujet.

"Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire de Dieux et de prophétie.

\- Quoi donc, mon cher ? demanda distraitement Minerva.

\- Le fait que nous y soyons mêlés. Après tout, si l'un d'entre eux perd la boule, ils peuvent y remédier et nous laisser tranquilles ?

\- Ce n'est pas souhaitable, reprit Consoude, et ce pour deux raisons : les laisser régler ça équivaudrait à faire de la Terre un champ de bataille, comme le fut jadis la ville de Troie. Le monde moldu est trop instable, il n'y survivrait pas. Ensuite _**Ils**_ sont liés par une décision des Moires, prise quand toutes les Divinités se sont retirées du Monde visible.

\- Quelle décision ?

\- Celle de laisser, en cas de conflit, la résolution du problème à leurs descendants mortels.

\- Ben je les envie pas ! lança Grimoire, je préfère que ce soit eux que moi.

-Tu n'as pas compris, il semblerait, soupira Nemo.

\- ...?!

\- _**Les descendants, c'est nous !...**_ _Voilà pourquoi nous sommes mêlés à cette histoire. Et que nous devrons la résoudre par nos propres moyens."_

Ouuuups !

L'évidence les choqua. Des dizaines de questions vinrent à leur esprit. Qui furent oubliées quand ils se concentrèrent sur la seule qui les préoccupât.

"Et vous savez qui sont nos ancêtres du 16ème arrondissement de l'Olympe ? demanda Ben-Hur, décidément aussi peu respectueux des Divinités que du code de la route.

\- Je le sais... pour chacun de vous." répondit Consoude.

Dans les regards la même interrogation, le même besoin de savoir.

"Je suppose qu'il est temps d'en parler." concéda-t-elle, refusant de voir l'air accusateur - et blessé - du Capitaine.

Son mensonge par omission allait peser lourd dans leurs relations futures.

Surtout quand il saurait ce qu'il en était de Lydie.

 **.**

"Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez : vous n'êtes pas des exceptions parmi tous les habitants de la Terre. Les Divinités ont eu des enfants avec des mortelles et les générations suivantes ont dilué le lien par le nombre et la distance temporelle. La seule différence entre vous et vos... cousins éloignés tient au fait que chez vous, le lien s'est réveillé.

\- On est des Dieux, alors ?

\- Non, même si certains pourraient y prétendre dans leur spécialité, Ben-Hur par exemple." fit-elle en lançant un regard ironique au diplômé en Conneries Appliquées.

\- Sérieusement...

\- D'accord. Parmi les Enquêteurs, certaines filiations sont évidentes : les Dupont sont issus des jumeaux Castor et Pollux, les Dioscures. Ben a du sang d'Hermès dans les veines, ce qui explique son goût pour la vitesse. Grimoire, c'est spécial, il descend _à la fois_ du Dieu égyptien Thot et de Mnémosyne, Déesse de la Mémoire. Alistair... il est la réincarnation du Minotaure des origines, donc il appartient à la famille de Poséidon. Tout comme Nemo.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui. Toi et les tiens êtes les héritiers des Sirènes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il nous explose les tympans quand il nous engueule ? demanda Alistair.

\- Entre autres. Voilà ! J'en ai fini avec les Enquêteurs..."

... et les Sorciers tendirent l'oreille. Leur tour était venu.

 **.**

"Professeur MacGonagall, Maîtresse en Métamorphoses, avez-vous une idée de votre ascendance ?

\- Circé, peut-être ?

\- Bien vu.

Pour ce qui est du Professeur Snape, les derniers événements le confirment : il est un descendant d'Asclépios, sinon il n'aurait pas pu recevoir le Sceau dans sa chair. Quand au Directeur Dumbledore..."

Et là, bizarrement, explosa un triple rire engendré par Severus, Alistair et Minerva. Cette dernière en avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _Mais pourquoi s'esclaffent-ils ?_ se demandait le citron addict. Le Minotaure voulut bien lui expliquer.

"T'as pas écouté tout à l'heure, quand la Patronne a parlé de mon cas ?

\- Euh, je...

\- Elle a dit que j'étais la réincarnation du Minotaure originel.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Rappelle-moi en quoi - ou plutôt en _qui_ \- tu étais métamorphosé à Naxos ?"

L'esprit d'Albus dérapa une seconde puis raccrocha les wagons.

Il s'était transformé en Silène.

Un vieux Satyre.

 _Oh Merlin !_

 _ **.**_

"Voyons, ce n'est pas si grave, le consola Minerva entre deux gloussements, vous auriez pu tomber plus mal... sur Charon ou l'Hydre de Lerne, par exemple.

\- Minnie, n'enfoncez pas le clou !

\- Au fond c'était logique, glissa Severus, Silène est la personnification de la jovialité - qui vous est coutumière - et vous avez remplacé son amour pour le vin par celui des bonbons au citron."

 **.**

Le Trio des rieurs arrêta ses taquineries. Albus retrouva le sourire, surtout quand on lui rappela que, grâce au don de Silène, ils avaient une prophétie pour les aider. Même si, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa signification.

"Excusez-moi, Madame, fit une voix hésitante,

\- Monsieur Weasley ?

\- ... mais vous ne m'avez pas cité."

Consoude hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je savoir qui est mon ancêtre ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps pour vous de partir... et de le découvrir par vous-même."

Un geste et le jeune homme s'évapora dans le néant. Tous frémirent.

"A bientôt, Charles Thorsen Weasley. Que les vents des neuf mondes te soient favorables."

Ils l'espéraient sincèrement.

 **.**

 **"Par les bottes fourrées du grand Merlin !"**

Une tempête de neige avait accueilli le jeune homme. Le temps était contre lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un abri.

Heureusement, droit devant lui, il distingua ce qui lui semblait être une bergerie.

Charlie parvint au bâtiment en un temps record. La porte n'était pas fermée. L'intérieur était rempli de paille et la température clémente, du moins pour lui.

Et ce fut quand il s'affaissa sur le sol qu'il entendit LA voix.

"Hé, Patron !"

 _Hein ?_

"C'qu'on est heureux de vous revoir."

 _Bon sang de Dragon, mais qui parlait ?_

"On est ici, dans la stalle du fond."

 **.**

Prudemment, Charlie avança et contourna la barrière qui l'empêchait de voir le fond du bâtiment.

Et eut la surprise de sa vie.

Celui qui lui parlait était un bouc !


	24. Le récit de Tanngrisnir

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RaR :

Mary12 : Oui oui, l'histoire se corse avec l'apparition de deux nouveaux "personnages".

Chocogrenouilles : Charlie est embarqué dans une drôle de galère, c'est vrai, mais ses nouveaux amis vont l'aider.

Guest : Les descendants de Divinités sont également répartis dans la population sorcière et la population moldue (cinquante pour cent dans chaque catégorie). Il n'y a pas de rapport entre ascendance et pouvoirs sorciers. Si toute une famille a un ancêtre prestigieux, il est possible qu'aucun de ses membres ne développe le lien et qu'il passe à la génération suivante. Là, le "Destin" avait besoin d'un des Weasley, c'est tombé sur Charlie.

 **.**

Deux chapitres cette semaine.

Celui-ci, centré sur Charlie Weasley. Ceux qu'il va rencontrer vont lui apprendre beaucoup de choses et le jeune homme va vite comprendre que ces deux numéros sont pires que ses jumeaux de frères. ^^

Plus un mini-chapitre bonus

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le récit de Tanngrisnir

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un bouc... qui parle.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

Le fait que l'animal puisse articuler ne perturbait pas Charlie plus que ça. Il avait rencontré nombre de Créatures, merveilleuses et/ou dangereuses, avant de se prendre de passion pour les Dragons. Alors, ce n'était pas un bouc parlant qui allait le faire devenir chèvre.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle Patron, par contre...

 **.**

Il s'approcha de la stalle qui contenait le caprin bavard. Comme il l'avait compris ce dernier n'était pas seul, sa copie conforme se tenait dans le coin le plus sombre. Bien que sa connaissance de ces animaux se limite à un vieil album cartonné intitulé _Martine à la ferme_ \- cadeau de son père - il constata que les deux boucs étaient plus grands et plus étoffés que la norme moldue. Le premier animal arborait une toison noire semblable à du velours. Ses cornes denses effectuaient un demi-cercle en arrière et l'on sentait que leur impact possible aurait provoqué du dégât.

Charlie avança encore. Le bouc pivota pour lui faire face. Il ne semblait pas agressif mais mieux valait être prudent. Ses prunelles d'ambre fixées sur le jeune Sorcier se voilaient d'un brin de tristesse et ce dernier, sans savoir pourquoi, en ressentit un pincement au coeur.

Stoppant sa progression, il détacha son regard du bouc noir pour le poser sur l'autre. Et _là_... Il n'était pas besoin d'être un Né-Moldu pour comprendre : **Il** était différent du précédent.

Non en sa base animale mais par son apparence.

Les Moldus l'auraient dit _Customisé_ comme un Soixante-Huitard attardé.

 **.**

L'étonnement de Charlie amena le B.B.C. (Bouc Baba-Cool) à cliqueter de ses sabots pour pénétrer la lumière. Ah oui, il avait fait la totale ! La toison plus claire et plus longue était tressée en de multiples nattes, entrelacées de perles en bois et en métal. Juste au-dessus des chevilles, des bracelets de turquoises semblaient avoir du mal à rester en place. Bien sûr, des fleurs parsemaient le pelage jusqu'au cou et une Marguerite plus grosse que les autres achevait son existence sous la dent de l'intéressé. Le sens du détail l'avait poussé à poser des lunettes rondes et aux verres bleus sur son museau, semblables à celles portées jadis par le Moldu John Lennon. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit panneau _Make Love, Not War_ pour parfaire le tout.

Mince ! Au temps pour moi. Il l'avait sur sa fesse droite. (c'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle un message sur Fesse-Bouc)

Cette constatation eut un effet libérateur sur Charlie. Le Dragonologiste partit dans un éclat de rire qui fit trembler les murs et le toit, le saupoudrant de poussière. Après s'être regardés, les deux boucs-en-train progressèrent jusqu'à lui avec un - sourire ? - d'une corne à l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que ça nous avait manqué ! dit le premier.

\- J'aurais donné tout mon shit pour l'entendre à nouveau." renchérit le second.

Confus, Charlie ne savait pas à quel Hippogriffe se vouer, puis il se rappela le récit d'Alistair et sa réflexion au Directeur, ainsi que l'explication de Madame Kostik : il était sans doute lui aussi la réincarnation d'un Dieu. Mais lequel ?

 _Jouons franc jeu._

"Je... je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas celui que...

\- On le sait très bien...

\- ... vu que le Vous des origines est mort à Ragnarök."

L'indice dévoilé n'avançait en rien le Sorcier, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était Ragnarök.

"Et qui suis-je ? Ou plutôt, _qui était-il_ ?"

Les compères à quatre pattes eurent dans leurs yeux un pétillement qui aurait donné des complexes à Dumbledore.

" **THOR, Dieu du tonnerre !** s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson... notre Maître bien-aimé."

 **.**

Thor... Thor... Ah oui ! Celui qui avait donné le mot _Thursday_ , le Jeudi de la semaine anglaise. Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il pataugeait dans la Mythologie Nordique ?

"Dites-moi, où sommes-nous ici ?

\- Ben, dans une bergerie abandonnée.

\- Ça, je le sais mais dans quelle contrée ?"

À nouveau cette tristesse dans les yeux d'ambre.

"Nous sommes en Asgard... enfin, ce qu'il en reste."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Asseyez-vous, Patron, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin."

Charlie ne pouvait le contredire. Entendre qu'il se trouvait dans le légendaire Royaume des Dieux nordiques avait de quoi secouer. A Poudlard les cours d'Études des Moldus - qu'il avait pris pour faire plaisir à son père - n'avaient consacré que peu de place aux Mythologies. Et le temps en avait emporté le souvenir. Sauf pour Asgard.

Affalé dans la paille, son regard erra sur les murs décrépis. Il se dégageait d'eux une impression déprimante de... oui, de désertion.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira B.B.C.

\- Mais on va tenter de la résumer, relança Le bouc noir,

à propos, je m'appelle Tanngnjostr.

\- A vos souhaits !

\- Hum... et le hippie sur le retour, c'est Tanngrisnir. Nous sommes... nous étions ceux qui tiraient le char de bronze du divin Thor."

 **.**

Un animal pouvait-il pleurer ? Tanngnjostr n'en était pas loin et Tanngrisnir dut prendre sa place. Il parla des épreuves qui les avaient tous menés à l'Apocalyspe, la mort du Dieu Balder, la fourberie de Loki et l'ultime combat.

"... nous aurions dû être détruits par le feu, comme le reste du monde mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Asgard s'est étiolé dans un crépuscule éternel et nous, créatures insignifiantes aux yeux du Destin nous sommes restés là, à nous morfondre dans un ennui mortel.

Bifrost, le pont Arc-En-Ciel entre Asgard et Midgard (la terre) existait toujours mais il était d'une pâleur extrême. Aucun Dieu n'aurait pu l'emprunter, et seule notre condition animale nous le permit. Le problème, c'est que nous ne pouvions choisir notre lieu d'atterrissage et il nous propulsa en France, dans une région comprise entre le Larzac et les Cévennes, où des néo-ruraux venaient fabriquer du fromage de chèvre. **Ils n'avaient jamais vu une chèvre de leur vie, ces ravis de la crèche !** Au moins, ils ne tiquèrent pas sur notre taille supérieure... Nous sommes restés là-bas quelque temps. Puis les communautés hippies sont parties, et les paysans de fraîche date aussi.

Nous avons repris le pont pour Asgard et depuis nous végétons ici, sans autre compagnie que celle du char de bronze que nous tractions autrefois.

-... et pour lui de la Carthagène qui remplace l'hydromel d'antan, persifla Tanngnjostr, et d'autres substances illicites.

\- Tsss ! Toujours est-il que quand vous êtes arrivé, nous avons tout de suite su qui vous étiez. Et l'espoir est revenu.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment Thor.

\- Oui, mais rien n'arrive sans raison. Votre venue _doit_ signifier quelque chose."

 **.**

Si seulement il savait quoi !

Mais la prophétie qui aurait pu l'éclairer demeurait un mystère

et risquait de le rester longtemps.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

A nouveau debout, Charlie fit quelques pas et son regard accrocha un reflet métallique.

" C'est le fameux char dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Oui. Il est opérationnel. Voulez-vous l'essayer ?

 _Euuuuh !_

Pas très prudent, ça.

Tanngrisnir sembla suivre sa pensée.

"Mais non, ce n'est pas dangereux ! Attelez-nous et vous verrez. Je vous promets qu'on ira doucement."

Faisant taire ses réticences, le jeune Weasley tira le char au dehors et attacha les deux boucs qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, puis il monta et... et...

"Il n'y a pas de rênes ?

\- Non, tout se fait à la voix." susurra Tanngnjostr.

Pauvre petit Gryffondor, habitué aux colères des Dragons. Il allait bientôt ajouter une ligne dans son panthéon d'espèces dangereuses.

Car à peine eut-il agrippé le bord que les deux boucs bel-air s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse.

 _ **"YEAAAAHHH !"**_

Charlie verdit instantanément.

 _ **"BORN TO BE WIIIIIIILD !"**_

Et le duo infernal entraîna le jeune Sorcier dans une course dont il pensait ne jamais voir la fin.

Vivant, bien entendu.


	25. filiation

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Wealey, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Un mini chapitre bonus centré sur Severus.

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Filiation

 **.**

 _o-O-o_

 ** _._**

 _Pendant ce temps, au Bar des Louchébems_

Le Maître des Potions savourait _enfin_ un peu de solitude.

Nemo, Alistair et les autres Enquêteurs savaient qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de respirer, mais les Philémon et Baucis de Poudlard ne voulaient pas le lâcher d'une baguette.

Alors les enfants du Capitaine avaient forcé le Directeur et sa Professeure à s'asseoir avec eux. Il avait suffi qu'on évoquât la bagarre des Dames-Jeannes pour que Minerva embraye aussitôt sur le sujet. Albus, pas dupe, n'avait rien ajouté - il ne l'aurait pu, d'ailleurs - et se contentait d'opiner du chef quand sa collègue se tournait vers lui.

Nemo avait désigné d'un regard le couloir qui menait à la cour de transplanage et Severus l'avait emprunté. Là, face aux murs aveugles il pouvait lâcher prise, fermer les yeux et s'imaginer différent.

Les derniers événements l'avaient secoué plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La douleur, ça il pouvait gérer, il avait l'habitude, mais le changement...

Surtout, il ne savait comment accepter son lien avec Asclépios.

Apprendre qu'on est un des nombreux descendants d'un Dieu Grec, passe encore... mais la présence d'Aureus dans sa chair prouvait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Le Guérisseur l'avait-il su quand il l'avait soigné ? Bien sûr que oui, sinon il ne lui aurait pas confié son Serpent.

Que pensait-il d'un homme qui s'était vendu à un Sorcier fou pour un peu de reconnaissance ? D'un homme qui avait donné la mort à bien des innocents pour garder sa couverture d'espion ?

De quelqu'un qui avait créé des potions mortelles, lui qui était le Dieu de la Guérison ?

Il ne pouvait que le mépriser, au mieux.

Severus regrettait d'avoir tant dit quand il s'était effondré, au Cap Sounion.

Indigne.

Ce mot le hantait.

 _ **.**_

"Savez-vous lire dans le coeur des Divinités, Professeur ?"

Madame Kostik, évidemment.

"Je doute qu'un mortel le puisse.

\- Sans doute.

Mais ne présumez pas des sentiments de votre ancêtre. Venez. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

 **.**

"Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Méduse ? demanda-t-elle quand ils atteignirent l'arrière-salle.

\- Vaguement.

\- Elle était la seule mortelle des trois Gorgones. Jadis une belle jeune fille, elle fut transformée par Athéna en monstre aux cheveux de serpents dont le regard pétrifiait. Persée fut celui qui la tua.

\- Et ?...

\- On ignore souvent la suite de l'histoire. La Déesse Athéna fit venir Asclépios et lui dit que le sang de la Méduse issu de sa veine gauche était un poison et celui de sa veine droite un remède merveilleux. Il récupéra les sangs dans deux fioles d'apparence égale. Les voici. Je vous les donne."

 **.**

Severus faillit se mettre à hyperventiler quand Consoude Kostik posa devant lui les récipients cités. Les deux étaient marqués d'une inscription en grec. Sur l'un le mot _Vie_ , sur l'autre _Mort_.

La statue vivante fixa un long moment le Maître des Potions, lui laissant le temps d'accepter ce don.

"Non.

\- Vous refusez ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Les inscriptions sont fausses... ou plutôt inversées.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Totalement sûr !... Je le vois." affirma-t-il.

 **.**

Un bref silence, un sourire, puis :

"Vous avez en partie votre réponse.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Celui du sentiment d'Asclépios à votre égard. La faculté de discerner ces différentes natures n'est pas transmise.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Il vous l'a donnée en même temps qu'Aureus. C'est une grande marque de confiance et le signe qu'il vous reconnait comme son héritier.

L'aurait-il fait s'il vous en trouvait... indigne ?"

 **.**

Severus ne répondit pas. Il avait pris les flacons dans ses mains et ne cessait d'en observer les substances mouvantes.

Vie et Mort.

 _Merlin !_

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.


	26. Lydie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Ce chapitre est court. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai eu très, très peu de temps pour écrire cette semaine.

 **.**

Nd'A : Certaines d'entre vous semblent craindre que Severus, de part sa filiation avec Asclépios, n'ait troqué son esclavage pour un autre. Ce n'est pas le cas. Les Dieux ont eu des descendants, soit, mais ces derniers sont indépendants de leurs ancêtres. Ceux-ci ne peuvent leur imposer quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Asclépios a donné beaucoup à Severus que pour autant le Potionniste a une dette envers lui. Cela dit, nous reverrons le Dieu de la Guérison et il se pourrait qu'il aide encore son descendant.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lydie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le char roulait sur les chemins dans un grondement de tonnerre, ce qui ne gênait guère Tanngnjostr et Tanngrisnir. Les deux Boucs-en-train avaient même l'air satisfaits de ce vacarme. Charlie, lui, l'était beaucoup moins.

B.B.C. s'en aperçut et ralentit... un peu.

"Je sais,Patron, y'a comme un bruit...

 _Un bruit ? Non, sans blague !_

\- ... mais j'ai séché le contrôle technique des six derniers siècles et la D.D.E. n'a pas regoudronné depuis longtemps. Faut pas s'attendre à des miracles."

Charlie hocha la tête, plus attentif à se maintenir en place qu'à faire des commentaires. Le crépuscule permanent dans lequel baignait Asgard commençait à saper son moral. Soudain, l'attelage bifurqua vers une trouée et décolla, comme le Père Noël dans les histoires moldues.

Malgré sa peur, le Dragonologiste parvint à garder les yeux ouverts.

Et ce qu'il vit...

 _Merlin !_

 _ **.**_

Devant lui défilaient les hauts murs que les géants de glace avaient jadis construits, une démesure couronnée à son plus haut par la forteresse.

On ne pouvait qu'être saisi par la magnificence des lieux.

On ne pouvait qu'avoir le coeur serré devant l'état où ils étaient désormais.

Bâtiments et passages ployaient vers l'abîme. Façades et tourelles ne scintillaient plus. Le Walhalla lui-même était coquille vide et ses clameurs guerrières enfuies depuis longtemps. Et le pont Arc-En-Ciel...

Délavé comme un dessin à la craie sous la pluie.

Partout la même désolation, et surtout,

le silence.

 **.**

Le char fit le tour de la citadelle.

Les boucs ne pipaient mot, Charlie non plus.

De l'eau salée coulait sur ses joues et soudain,

il hurla.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Sur Midgard, au Bar des Louchébems._

Severus était remonté dans la chambre où il avait dormi.

Il avait posé _Mort_ et _Vie_ sur le pupitre et depuis fixait les deux flacons sans pouvoir décider si les avoir était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Un poison et un remède, ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui mais ça le troublait, car c'était l'exacte projection de ses deux vies : celle de Mangemort au service d'un fou et l'autre dans l'ordre du Phénix, au service d'un shooté aux bonbons au citron, guère plus sain de ce point de vue là.

Et que penser d'Asclépios, son ancêtre ?

L'homme - pardon, le _Dieu_ \- lui avait donné la faculté de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Bien sûr, Madame Kostik lui avait expliqué que ça se limitait au domaine médical, qu'il n'était pas un Voyant au sens strict du terme. Ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Il se sentait changer et il détestait ça, car il ne maîtrisait rien.

Ses pensées vagabondes ne l'empêchèrent pas d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

"Alistair, je voulais rester seul.

\- M'étonnerait ! Si c'était le cas, tu aurais verrouillé d'un Sort."

Le Potionniste ne put qu'acquiescer. Merlin, que c'était _énervant_ d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous connaissait mieux que vous-même.

"Arrête de flipper, Sev, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Facile à dire pour toi !

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai accepté sans broncher ma condition de Minotaure, quand j'étais gamin ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- En quoi ? Peux-tu me le dire ?"

Severus soupira. Il avait raison. Ce fichu Minotaure avait _toujours_ raison.

"Tu sais, reprit ce dernier, un héritage divin n'est ni un fardeau, ni une malédiction.

\- Puisque tu le dis.

\- ... et je le répète. Tiens, regarde ! fit l'Homme-Taureau en brandissant un stylo, dirais-tu que cet objet est maléfique ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

\- Pourtant, il peut signer la condamnation à mort d'un prisonnier aussi bien qu'il peut le faire libérer. Alors je te le demande à nouveau : l'objet est-il bon ou mauvais ?

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me démontrer ?

\- Ce que tu sais depuis toujours. Objets ou pouvoirs sont neutres. Seules comptent les intentions de celui qui les utilise."

 _Élémentaire, mon cher !_

 _ **.**_

Le Potionniste avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se leva et alla enlacer Alistair.

"Tu m'aideras à accepter ?

\- Bien sûr, Sev. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

La _famille_ , c'est fait pour ça !"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Désoeuvrée et un peu grognonne par manque de sommeil, Lydie allait et venait au rez-de-chaussée. Son caractère porté vers l'action supportait mal l'attente imposée par les circonstances.

Un énième passage lui fit découvrir...

"Mince ! La baguette de Sorcier de Charlie. Il l'a oubliée."

La saisissant, elle sprinta vers le Capitaine et cria :

"Grand-Père, c'est grave !... Il... il a."

Elle n'aurait pas dû _agiter_ la baguette en question,

car aussitôt elle disparut,

et l'Artefact avec elle.


	27. Vérités et légendes

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à Mary12, Chocogrenouilles, AvaTarbleu, Lilou0803 et ma chère Fantomette pour leurs reviews.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie et Lydie vont bien s'en sortir.

 **.**

Deux chapitres cette semaine,

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Vérités et Légendes

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Asgard._

 _ **.**_

Il n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie,

quand les souvenirs ont déferlé sur sa mémoire...

Pas les siens.

Pas ceux du mortel Charlie Weasley, mais ceux du Dieu Thor.

Chaque porte pétrifiée de gel, chaque balcon fendu en son milieu, chaque tour effondrée lui est réminiscence. Des souvenirs d'un autre, mais si prégnants qu'il ne peut que les subir.

Son cri a alerté son attelage, montures et char ont plongé vers le sol. Le rude atterrissage l'a fait basculer sur les rochers mais il n'en a cure. Comment se préoccuper de son corps quand son âme souffre autant ?

Il les devine, ombres de ce qui fut la splendeur des Dieux. Il entend les rires monter à ses oreilles. Les vêtements colorés dansent à nouveau devant lui et sa vie antérieure reprend... pour un temps.

Ses amis, ses frères...

Il se souvient de leurs noms, de leurs visages. Balder, le si doux Dieu de la Lumière, Heimdall, le gardien du pont Arc-En-Ciel et bien sûr, Odin, son père.

Tous lui manquent atrocement,

même Loki, le fourbe, qui précipita l'Apocalypse de Ragnarök.

Un tel sentiment de perte...

Charlie ne peut le concevoir.

Il imagine ce qu'il ressentirait si toute sa famille disparaissait soudain, mais là, c'est pire,

car c'est tout un monde qui s'est évanoui.

Il ne reste rien,

qu'un immense vide dans le coeur.

.

Les larmes ont fini par se tarir.

Le jeune Weasley sent contre son visage la douce toison de Tanngsjostr. Les deux boucs l'entourent, lui communicant chaleur et compassion et son corps douloureux l'aide à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il est à nouveau fait de chair et de sang.

 _C'est bien mieux_ , pense-t-il, _je ne suis pas une Divinité, ni même un héros. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Juste..._

 **.**

 **"CHARLIE !"**

 _Hein ?_

"Charlie, aide-moi !"

La voix s'affaiblit. Il tente d'apercevoir quelque chose mais les roches ici sont noyées de brume, il serait vain d'espérer distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant...

Ce sont ses cheveux d'or qui sauvent la jeune fille. La masse ondoyante brille comme l'eau sous le soleil et c'est ainsi qu'il la repère. Il la rejoint en deux bonds.

"Lydie..."

Elle est frigorifiée. Ses deux mains sont collées l'une à l'autre en une attitude de prière et il y a un objet coincé entre elles. Charlie réalise brusquement :

"Ma baguette !"

Il prend l'Artefact du bout des doigts, enlace la jeune fille et s'accroupit avec elle dans le souffle et la chaleur corporelle de ses Familiers.

"Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir aussi, Ma Dame, dit brusquement l'un d'eux.

\- Le Patron doit être encore plus _heureux_ que nous !"

Au vrai, l'esprit dudit Patron pédale dans la Mélasse.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Tanngrisnir ?

\- Ben, c'est évident...

\- Pas franchement, non. _**Explique-toi !"**_

Les deux boucs sursautent au ton coléreux de Charlie et Tanngnjostr s'empresse de répondre :

"Parce qu'elle est la Déesse aux cheveux d'or vivant... Sif... votre épouse."

 _Mon... épouse ?_

Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BAZAR, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?!"**

Au Bar des Louchébems, l'atmosphère a viré à l'ouragan force 10 quelques secondes après la disparition de Lydie.

Nemo est fou de rage, ça se comprend, et comme il n'a pas d'adversaire pour se défouler, il engueule Madame Kostik, la seule personne qui soit restée près de lui. Le fait qu'il la tutoie effraie encore plus que sa colère.

"Le Capitaine lâche la rampe." frissonne Alistair.

 _Et il entraîne son équipage avec lui, comme Achab_ , pense Severus, _il faut qu'ils se reprennent, et vite !_

Les émotions l'affectent physiquement, effet collatéral du don de son ancêtre. Il s'en passerait bien mais au moins, ça lui permet de savoir si les gens sont près du point de rupture. Et Nemo s'en approche dangereusement.

Alors il fait une chose qui lui aurait été étrangère il y a quelques jours : il agit pour apaiser le vieil homme. Le fait que ça impactera _aussi_ ses Agents est présent à son esprit mais, ce qu'il souhaite avant tout, c'est de permettre à son ami de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne veut pas d'une crise majeure pour lui.

Severus jette un coup d'oeil à la Patronne des Enquêteurs et celle-ci incline légèrement la tête. Elle lui laisse le champ libre, au grand désarroi du Capitaine.

"Mais...

\- Nemo.

\- Elle se...

\- Nemo, écoute-moi.

\- Elle se _barre !_

\- **Antoine !"**

L'emploi de son prénom arrache le vieil homme à son indignation. Le Sorcier en profite : il le prend par l'épaule et le conduit vers l'arrière-salle. Là, il pivote et agrippe ses poignets. Il sent le pouls sous ses doigts. Il est rapide, bien trop rapide. Il _doit_ ralentir.

"Lydie reviendra." lui souffle-t-il.

Deux mots.

C'est tout ce que le vieil homme avait besoin d'entendre.

 **.**

"Elle est la seule famille qui me reste, tu sais ?"

Severus hoche la tête. Il l'a appris par Alistair, les parents de Lydie se sont retrouvés au milieu d'un affrontement entre Sorciers. Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

"Elle reviendra. Elle est juste partie comme Alistair et moi, à la pêche aux informations. Et nous sommes revenus, non ?"

Bien sûr, il omet d'évoquer les conditions de leur retour. Lui avec le bras gauche en compote et un Serpent caractériel sur le droit, et ce cher Minotaure avec deux vieux croûtons écossais ayant dépassé la date de péremption, mais bon... il comprend les angoisses du Capitaine. Surtout qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi c'est _elle_ qui a disparu, plutôt qu'une autre personne.

Severus pense le savoir. Ce qui l'a impressionné, lors de leur première rencontre, c'est la chevelure d'or vivant qui la nimbait. Et ça lui rappelle quelque chose.

"Je crois que Lydie, ainsi que Charlie, sont dans un lieu de la Mythologie nordique.

\- _... ?!_

\- Tout à l'heure, Madame Kostik a donné l'identité complète de Charlie, quand il est parti.

\- Je m'en souviens : Charles Thorsen Weasley... _Nom de nom !_ Le jeunot est un descendant de Thor.

\- Sans aucun doute. Et je crois que Lydie a une Déesse nordique parmi ses ancêtres, celle qui personnifiait le blé mûr par la beauté de ses cheveux dorés.

Elle est d'ailleurs à l'origine d'une bien étrange histoire...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Asgard_

 _ **.**_

Charlie, Lydie et leurs montures étaient retournés à l'abri dans la bergerie. Il n'y avait rien à faire céans, l'ennui pointait le bout de son nez quand soudain, Tanngrisnir brailla :

" **J'ai une idée !**

\- Aïe ! fit son complice à quatre pattes.

\- Pour passer le temps, je vais vous raconter comment les Dieux obtinrent de précieux trésors. Ça devrait vous plaire, Ma Dame !

\- Et pourquoi cela ? murmura Lydie, morose.

\- Parce que c'est dans ce récit qu'on apprend comment vous avez obtenu une chevelure de fils d'or.

C'est une bien étrange histoire...

* * *

 **.**

On comprend donc que le prochain chapitre est la transcription à deux voix - Severus à Midgard (la Terre) et Tanngrisnir en Asgard - du récit mythologique des trésors des Dieux.


	28. Les trésors des Dieux - Chapitre bonus

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 _J'adore_ ce chapitre bonus, parce qu'il est constitué pour une bonne partie d'une légende nordique que je n'ai eue qu'à recopier. ^^

 **.**

N.B. les paragraphes écrits en _Italiques_ sont ceux de la légende, racontée sur Terre (Midgard) par Severus. Les autres sont la version légèrement modifiée - Hum ! - de Tanngrisnir, en Asgard.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les trésors des Dieux

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Midgard (la Terre)_

Nemo calmé, tous s'étaient retrouvés dans l'arrière-salle, assis en demi-cercle devant le Potionniste qui appréciait d'avoir un auditoire attentif - pas comme ses élèves - et sérieux - si l'on exceptait Alistair.

"Pour que vous compreniez l'histoire, il faut en présenter les principaux protagonistes : tout d'abord Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre. C'est une force de la nature. Très grand, très fort et avec un appétit vorace...

\- Tout à fait mon portrait ! sourit Alistair.

\- ... et que certaines légendes présentent comme pas très fûté.

\- Tout à fait ton portrait, en effet.

\- La ferme, Grimoire !... Continue, Sev.

\- Il y a ensuite son épouse, Sif aux cheveux couleur de blé mûr. On n'en sait guère plus sur elle. Et le troisième élément du récit : Loki, Dieu du Feu, aussi impulsif et irresponsable que malin et rusé.

 _Une nuit, ce dernier eut l'idée condamnable de couper les cheveux de la belle Déesse. Nul ne sait ce qui passa par la tête du Dieu farceur..._

 **.**

 _Asgard._

"... mon oeil, oui ! s'écria Tanngrisnir, la vérité c'est que Thor et lui s'étaient pintés copieusement la veille à l'hydromel. Je le sais, j'y étais !

\- Et t'as fini les fonds de chopes, glissa son acolyte.

\- Fallait pas laisser perdre. Bon, toujours est-il que Loki, complètement bourré, a décidé de faire une sale blague : il a pris des ciseaux et coupé les beaux cheveux de Sif.

Inutile de vous préciser que le réveil fut pénible pour chacun. Sif était en détresse et Thor fou de rage. Il a pris Loki par le col et l'a secoué comme un prunier, ensuite il lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire pour remédier à ses bêtises, et Loki a dit qu'il irait voir les nains pour leur faire tisser une nouvelle chevelure. Comme notre Maître n'avait qu'un confiance limitée en lui, il m'a chargé de le suivre... discrètement.

\- Mission impossible, ça. Il aurait dû appeler Jim Phelps.

\- Il n'existait pas à l'époque,

toujours est-il que j'ai suivi Loki quand il s'est dirigé vers les cavernes des nains..."

 **.**

 _Midgard_

 _"... Là, dans le lueur rougeoyante des Forges, Loki a demandé aux fils d'Ivaldi de lui fabriquer une chevelure de fils d'or. Le résultat fut exceptionnel, car elle était si légère qu'un souffle suffisait à agiter ses écheveaux._

 _Pour que les Dieux s'endettent encore plus auprès d'eux, les nains utilisèrent la chaleur restante de leurs fourneaux pour bâtir le bateau démontable Skidbladnir pour Freyr, le Dieu de la Fertilité et la lance magique Gungnir, pour Odin._

 _Loki prit donc les trésors avec lui et traversa les cavernes pour regagner Asgard. Mais, en chemin, il croisa les nains Brokkr et Eitri qui furent très jaloux du travail réalisé pour la chevelure, le bateau et la lance. Alors, Loki les persuada d'essayer de faire mieux : fabriquer trois choses qui l'emporteraient sur les merveilles ouvrées par les fils d'Ivaldi."_

\- C'est l'inventeur du concours Lépine, ce mec !

\- Alistaiiiir..."

 **.**

"... mais le pire, souffla B.B.C., c'est que ce barge a parié sa propre tête que les deux frères n'y parviendraient pas. Alors, pour les empêcher d'y arriver, il se changea en mouche et tenta de saboter leurs efforts. Les deux premières tentatives de distractions échouèrent, la dernière faillit réussir mais les nains achevèrent de justesse la troisième merveille. Moi, j'étais partagé : le pari de Loki risquait de se retourner contre lui, mais ça ne me chagrinait pas outre mesure.

Donc, le Nain et le Dieu allèrent à Asgard et présentèrent merveilles et gageure. Loki donna à Odin la lance Gungnir qui ne manque jamais son but, à Freyr le vaisseau qui peut se replier jusqu'à tenir dans une poche et enfin à Sif la chevelure dorée qui poussa aussitôt sur sa tête."

 **.**

 _"Brokkr comparut alors avec les objets du pari et donna à Odin l'anneau nommée Draupnir. Il lui fit observer que huit anneaux pareils en tomberaient toutes les neufs nuits. Il offrit ensuite à Freyr un verrat châtré capable de courir nuit et jour sur l'océan aussi bien que dans l'air, plus rapidement qu'un cheval._

 _Enfin, il présenta à Thor un marteau nommé Mjöllnir. C'était la troisième merveille fabriquée par Brokkr et son frère, celle que Loki faillit vouer à l'échec. Les manigances du Dieu avaient fait que l'arme avait un manche plus court que prévu._

 _Le nain ne lui cacha pas le défaut mais lui précisa qu'elle ne manquerait jamais sa cible et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour la retrouver car elle reviendrait toujours vers lui._

 _Les dieux délibérèrent..."_

 _ **.**_

"... et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ils se prononcèrent en faveur de Brokkr qui, ayant gagné le pari, réclama la tête de Loki. Ce dernier, rattrapé par Thor après avoir tenté de s'enfuir, s'esquiva en disant qu'il lui accorderait bien la tête mais qu'il ne lui cèderait pas le cou.

Finalement, le nain cousit la bouche ambiguë de loki d'un lacet de cuir, ce qui poussa le Dieu à comploter contre Thor pour se venger...

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il lui manquait des cases, avoua Tanngrisnir, mais après ça, sa folie était plus apparente et n'a fait qu'empirer... jusqu'à Ragnarök.

\- Crois-tu que ce soit lui notre ennemi actuel ? l'interrogea Charlie.

\- Je l'ignore. N'avez-vous pas d'indices ?

\- Si ! Un vieux satyr... euh, un voyant a fait une prophétie : _Cherche celui qui ne souhaite pas la fin... Il veut les meilleurs guerriers._

Ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

 **.**

Les deux boucs étaient figés au milieu de la bergerie. Tanngnjostr souffla :

"Seul UN Dieu correspond à ces mots : Odin lui-même... mais il est mort, avalé par le loup Fenris à Ragnarök.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Parce qu'après tout vous-mêmes n'auriez pas dû survivre, à ce que vous avez dit. Alors, pourquoi pas lui ?"

Ils ne surent que répondre.

Mortels et Créatures tremblèrent de concert, car si l'hypothèse s'avérait, la perspective d'avoir pour adversaire le plus puissant des Dieux nordiques était terrifiante.

 **.**

"Comment savoir ? murmura Charlie.

\- Je peux vous aider." fit une voix venant de l'entrée de la bergerie.

 **.**

Tous sursautèrent, et Charlie et Lydie furent en un bond sur leurs pieds.

Devant eux se tenait la silhouette imposante d'une Géante des Glaces.

"Je suis Grid, dit-elle,

nous avons à parler."


	29. Mjöllnir - Première partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Deux chapitres cette semaine.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mjöllnir - Première partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'apparition de Grid.

La Géante de Glace menait l'équipe de Charlie à travers brumes et vallées. Quand elle leur avait demandés de la suivre, ce dernier avait émis des réticences, ne sachant que penser de sa soudaine apparition mais les boucs la connaissaient - ou en avaient déjà entendu parler - et ils l'avaient suivie. N'ayant pas le choix, lui et Lydie firent de même.

Le vent avait pris un tour meurtrier, passant sur roches et glaciers avant de revenir tourmenter le petit groupe. Si Charlie supportait assez bien sa morsure, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille, elle qui n'avait qu'un chandail pour se protéger. Le Sorcier avait tant bien que mal utilisé sa baguette pour lui lancer un Sort de Réchauffement mais la Magie semblait très mal répondre à l'Artefact, comme si elle lui était devenue étrangère.

Renonçant à comprendre, le jeune homme serrait le plus possible sa compagne contre lui, en espérant la préserver de l'haleine de mort. La chance voulut que leur périple s'achevât enfin, en pénétrant dans un couloir de glace qui débouchait sur une cavité à l'abri du blizzard.

Là, humains et animaux connurent un répit et surtout, les deux Mortels purent se vêtir de chaudes tenues dignes de ceux qui étaient leurs ancêtres. Cela fit sourire Lydie, malgré ses lèvres gercées :

"Manque plus que quelques accessoires pour se croire à la cour d'Asgard, lança-t-elle en caressant le tissu incroyablement doux - et réconfortant - de ses habits.

\- S'il ne tient qu'à cela de combler vos souhaits, je puis y remédier."

 **.**

Les paroles de la Géante s'estompaient à peine qu'ils étaient déjà repartis au dehors, prêts à affronter la tempête mordante... mais celle-ci n'était plus, comme si par enchantement elle n'avait existé que pour les harceler dans leur faiblesse.

Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

 _ **.**_

Sur la crête des rochers, hors de vue des quatre compagnons et de leur guide, une silhouette accompagnée de deux corbeaux les espionnait, imprégnée de malveillance.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ou allons-nous, Ma Dame ?" questionna Charlie.

Grid lui lança un regard amusé mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de poursuivre sa route. Ils étaient désormais dans un tunnel qui descendait dans les profondeurs d'Asgard, loin du sinistre crépuscule et des pièges de la surface. La phosphorescence des parois leur permettaient tout juste de voir où ils mettaient les pieds et ils progressaient en file indienne.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grotte qui aurait pu contenir sans problème Poudlard et le Lac Noir. D'ailleurs, une étendue d'eau souterraine en occupait le fond tandis que des centaines de lumières couraient en guirlandes le long de murs aux dimensions imposantes. Inutile de demander où ils étaient : ils avaient atteint Jötunheim, le Royaume des Géants de Glace.

Nombre d'objets précieux occupaient l'espace : bijoux en or et Artefacts, oeuvres merveilleuses forgées par les Nains, armes aux pouvoirs incroyables, tout cela faisait béer les mâchoires des deux Mortels, mais ce qui les impressionna le plus fut l'immense navire à quai sur l'étendue sombre, assez grand pour contenir une armée.

"Voici Skidbladnir, présenta Grid, le bateau que les fils d'Ivaldi construisirent pour le Dieu Freyr. Il peut naviguer sur terre, sur mer et dans les airs. Mais son plus grand prodige est qu'il peut se plier jusqu'à tenir dans une poche. Regardez !"

La Géante effleura le bois magique et en quelques craquements, le bateau majestueux devint plus petit que le creux de la main et chut sur le ponton. Charlie et Lydie ne pipaient mot, trop ébaubis pour ce faire. Tanngnjostr et Tanngrisnir sourirent en constatant que des deux, la jeune fille fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

"Où sommes-nous ? réitéra le Dragonologiste.

\- Chez moi, si l'on puit dire, à la limite d'Asgard et de Jötunheim.

Pendant des siècles j'ai arpenté les neuf mondes, hors Midgard, et collecté ce que les Dieux ont laissé derrière eux. J'ai voulu tout rassembler ici pour... pour meubler ma solitude, je suppose."

Les yeux de la Géante étaient perdus dans un passé qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Les deux boucs comprenaient ce qu'elle ressentait : eux aussi étaient des survivants de Ragnarök, alors qu'ils auraient dû disparaître. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle gentiment.

Grid secoua les derniers vestiges de son rêve éveillé et les guida vers les murs aux merveilles. Elle leur présenta successivement le Collier de Brisingar, à la brillance d'étoiles, Draupnir, l'anneau d'or qui donnait la richesse en se multipliant...

"Vous avez Gungnir, la lance qui ne manque jamais sa cible ? demanda brusquement Tanngrisnir.

\- Non. Pas plus que le marteau de Thor. Ils font défaut à la collection."

Animaux et mortels se regardèrent. Si l'arme d'Odin était introuvable, cela voulait peut-être dire que son propriétaire était toujours de ce monde. Et qu'il était leur Nemesis.

Un indice de plus dans leur escarcelle.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les minutes fuyaient et un certain flottement s'installait entre l'équipe et leur guide. Cela chagrinait Charlie qui avait une très forte sympathie pour la Géante et l'envie de poursuivre la conversation.

Restait à trouver un sujet.

"Alors, comme... comme ça, vous avez... Pardon, vous n'avez pas le Marteau de Thor chez vous ?"

Grid sourit et Charlie piqua un fard comme seuls savent le faire les rouquins.

 _Bravo, mon vieux, chapeau pour l'originalité ! Et en plus tu bégaies comme ton frère Ron quand il est privé de dessert..._

Mais la Géante n'eut cure de sa maladresse et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sorcier.

Son regard s'adoucit de nostalgie.

"Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, dit-elle.

\- Ah bon ?! Suis-je... suis-je aussi impressionnant ?

\- Certainement. Malgré les cinquante centimètres qui manquent à ta taille."

 _Et bim, re-piquage de fard express !_

"Euh...

\- Ne sois pas gêné. De toute façon, les Descendants des Dieux n'atteignent jamais la carrure de leurs ancêtres. Et puis... tu es très bien comme ça."

Et Grid donna au jeune homme un baiser doux comme le miel. Résultat : combustion maximale...

Quand la Géante se fut éloignée quelque peu, Lydie ne put s'empêcher d'y aller de sa raillerie :

"Ben mon vieux, quand on sera retourné sur Terre, tu devrais aller à l'ADEME pour te déclarer source d'énergie renouvelable inépuisable."

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Charlie reprendre contenance.

Ce ne fut pas aisé. Surtout parce que Tanngnjostr et Tanngrisnir se foutaient ouvertement de lui.

Fichus Boucs-En-Train !

 **.**

Mutiques, ils prirent le chemin du retour, en direction de la surface. Grid s'était munie d'un grand sac de toile dont elle ne voulut pas dévoiler le contenu, laissant seulement tomber que ce dernier leur serait très utile. Les jeunes n'insistèrent pas : la fatigue et la faim plombaient leurs membres et ils n'avaient pas d'énergie à dépenser en conjectures.

S'il avait été présent, le vieux Maugrey Fol-Oeil leur aurait crié " _Vigilance constante !"_ précisant que c'était dans des moments pareils que le danger est à son maximum.

Phrase ô combien vraie, car ce fut quand ils débouchèrent dans le soir permanent que l'attaque se produisit : un pan de falaise se détacha des cimes et leur tomba dessus.

Lydie hurla.

Les boucs coururent et s'interposèrent entre le couple et la chute des pierres,

et furent engloutis.

Au fracas succéda un irréel silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri le brisât :

" **NOOOON !** "

Tanngnjostr grattait frénétiquement l'amas de roches glacées, mettant au jour un corps qui ne bougeait plus.

Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

Tanngrisnir était mort.

* * *

 **.**

Je sais, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas bien gaie, mais vous me connaissez, je m'arrange _toujours_ pour que tout finisse bien. Et je n'ai pas eu à inventer une solution, elle existait dans la Mythologie Nordique.

Le chapitre - bonus suivant devrait vous remonter le moral. C'est la version très personnelle d'un récit mythologique, où l'on se dit que - décidément - Alistair aurait mieux fait de ne pas ramener sa fraise.


	30. Une histoire complètement marteau

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlei Wealey, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Ce chapitre bonus est aussi basé sur un récit nordique.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une histoire complètement Marteau.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Se passe quelques minutes après le récit de Severus, dans le chapitre bonus précédent._

 ** _._**

"C'est quand même étonnant ces récits nordiques, dit Grimoire rêveur, ils sont irréels et à la fois proches de nous. On s'imaginerait presque les avoir vécus.

\- Parle au conditionnel si tu veux, mon cher rat de bibliothèque ; moi, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà été un héros du pays du froid.

\- Ouaip ! En tant que daube surgelée.

\- La ferme, Ben-Hur !... Non, ce que je crois, c'est que j'ai _aussi_ des affinités avec la Mythologie scandinave... et que je pourrais incarner n'importe lequel de leurs Dieux.

\- Ben voyons ! Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Très bien. J'ai des chaussettes de contention. Mais pour démontrer ce que j'avance, il faudrait un exemple. Sev ?

\- Oui ?! Que veux-tu ?

\- T'as l'air versé dans les légendes de chez Glaçon & compagnie. Pourrais-tu en choisir une et nous la raconter ?

\- Histoire de voir si tu peux incarner un de leurs personnages ?

\- Vi !

\- D'accord ! Mais c'est moi qui choisirai lequel, O.K. ?

\- Tout c'que tu veux, Sev de mon coeur !

\- Paaaarfait ! fit le Maître des Potions avec un air diabolique, alors dans cette histoire tu seras Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre."

Les Agents et Nemo sourirent dans leurs barbes. Alistair allait s'en prendre plein la tête, c'était couru d'avance.

 **.**

"Bien. Plantons le décor. Nous sommes en Asgard et un grand malheur arrive dans ton palais : Mjöllnir, ton marteau, a été volé...

\- ... et comme mon assureur c'est un filou, je me dis que j'ai intérêt à le retrouver moi-même.

\- C'est à peu près ça, Al, donc tu envoies Loki (encore lui) chez la Déesse Freya pour qu'il lui emprunte son vêtement magique en plumes - sa peau de faucon - et qu'il vole ainsi jusqu'au Royaume des Géants de Glace. Car tu es sûr que seuls ces malfrats surdimensionnés ont pu faire le coup. Ce en quoi tu te trompes, mais ça n'a pas d'importance à ce stade du récit.

Sur place, Loki déguisé en faucon rencontre Thrym, un Géant qui lui apprend que ce sont les nains qui ont volé le marteau et que ceux-ci le lui ont revendu.

\- ... le rendant coupable de recel. Ça va chercher combien dans le code pénal asgardien ?

\- Laisse tomber ! Thrym s'en moque comme de son premier crâne fracassé. Il exige pour la restitution du marteau la main de la Déesse Freya.

Loki revient et raconte tout aux Dieux qui ne savent pas quoi faire : Mjöllnir est leur seule protection contre les Géants de Glace, après tout. Ils vont donc demander à Freya d'accepter l'échange mais la belle Déesse refuse : sa colère est telle que les veines de son cou gonflent et son collier éclate et roule à terre. L'embarras est général quand soudain Heimdall, le Gardien du Pont Arc-En-Ciel a une idée.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne va pas me plaire, cette idée ?

\- Prémonition, sans doute... car c'est à partir de là que ça devient intéressant...

pour nous."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Pourquoi ne pas déguiser Thor ? suggéra Heimdall, on lui mettrait un voile de mariée, le collier de Freya et il pourrait se faire passer pour elle auprès des Géants ?"

 _Oh oh._

Quelque chose me dit que l'Alias de Thor ne va pas être d'accord.

"Sev...

\- Oui mon ami ?

\- Tu veux me travestir en femme ? J'te rappelle que je fais deux mètres trente et que je pèse cent-cinquante kilos. Même en XXL, je ne crois pas que ça va le faire.

\- Mais si ! Tu es promis(e) à un Géant de Glace, souviens-toi. Comparé à lui, tu es une demi-portion. Quand aux vêtements, la Magie y pourvoira."

Vaincu, Thor-Alistair accepta de mauvais gré sa transformation. Loki fut tenté de rire tout son soûl mais il ne le put : lui aussi fut vêtu de robes et accompagna son ami sous l'identité d'une servante. Et les voilà parti(e)s pour le Pays de Jötunheim.

 **.**

L'accueil de Thrym fut grandiose et le banquet exceptionnel dès le premier soir. Tout se passa bien, si l'on excepte le comportement de la fiancée rougissante qui avait un appétit énorme : elle avait englouti un boeuf entier, huit saumons et épices diverses ainsi que trois tonneaux d'Hydromel.

\- Souviens-toi que je suis végétarien, narrateur à la manque !

\- ... Bien. Deux tonnes de frites-mayonnaise, cent barquettes de Lasagnes épinards-chèvre et du Lait Grenadine.

\- Euh... non, l'Hydromel, tu peux laisser."

*Pfff !*

Reprenons le récit :

Thrym s'étonna fortement de pareil appétit mais Loki-servante lui dit que pendant huit jours entiers, Freya n'avait voulu ni manger, ni boire tant elle était impatiente de venir le rejoindre.

Le Géant, rasséréné et plus épris que jamais, voulut embrasser la Mariée mais quand il leva ton voile, il ressentit un tel effroi à voir les éclairs qui jaillissaient de tes yeux, fausse Déesse, qu'il fit un bond en arrière.

Loki l'apaisa encore, disant que pendant les huit dernières nuits Freya n'avait pas dormi, tant elle était agitée du désir de partir pour le Pays des Géants. Et c'est pourquoi ses yeux jetaient un tel feu...

Tout à fait convaincu, Thrym lança alors la consécration rituelle du Mariage et, pour ce faire, fit amener LE marteau, car la tradition veut qu'on le pose sur les genoux de la promise, pour sanctifier la cérémonie et en gage de fertilité.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu entends par là.

\- Tu veux que je te parle des fleurs et des abeilles ?

\- Non merci ! Continue."

 **.**

Il n'y a plus grand chose à ajouter. Une fois Mjöllnir entre _tes_ mains, tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle et tu les as tous détruits, restaurant au passage ta réputation qui en avait pris un coup quand tu t'étais habillé en femme.

Tu es rentré à Asgard, rassurant les autres Dieux quand à ta capacité à les protéger des Géants.

Ce ne fut pas là ta seule occasion de brandir Mjöllnir,

mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Au Bar des Louchébems, Alistair restait seul désormais avec Severus.

Même si ses amis l'avaient chambré tout au long du récit, il n'en était pas fâché. Les rires avaient apaisé les angoisses de chacun, surtout celles de Nemo et rien que pour cela, il en était heureux.

Il jeta un regard vers son presque frère. Severus arborait une meilleure mine que la veille et le Minotaure bénissait pour ça le cadeau qu'Asclépios avait fait à son descendant.

La vie était parfois tellement chienne qu'il fallait profiter du moindre instant heureux. Et Alistair était spécialiste.

Il alla derrière le comptoir.

"Tu veux un café, Sev ?"

Un simple pétillement dans les yeux noirs.

Nul besoin de mots.


	31. Mjöllnir - Deuxième partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Chocogrenouilles, sev9hermi, Mary12, AvaTarbleu, lilou0803 et ma chère Fantomette, merci pour vos reviews.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mjöllnir - Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _ **Gri-Gri !**_ "sanglotait Tanngnjostr, tandis que ses compagnons humains restaient sidérés.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Le temps reprit son cours brutalement. Un éboulement de roches s'abattit à nouveau sur eux et menaça de les ensevelir mais cette fois, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Charlie, fou de rage, chargea sa baguette de toute la puissance qu'il pouvait lui donner et lança un _Reducto_ vers la silhouette qui les narguait, en haut des remparts. Il pensait que ça leur donnerait simplement un répit, le temps de s'enfuir, peut-être,

mais le résultat...

 _Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?_

Non seulement le trait de lumière avait filé droit vers l'ennemi sans être dévié mais, sans qu'on ne puisse l'expliquer non plus, le Sort s'était modifié, amplifié et avait pulvérisé les boucliers de _l'Autre_ , l'obligeant à reculer d'un mètre.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Avec l'énergie qui lui restait, le jeune Weasley lança un autre _Reducto_ qui produisit le même effet. Seulement cette fois, la baguette réagit violemment entre ses doigts : une large brûlure força le jeune homme à la lâcher et elle tomba dans la neige, grésillante et sifflante de - oui - _de colère_.

Une consolation, _l'Autre_ avait disparu.

Et le petit groupe se retrouva seul, englué dans sa tristesse...

 **.**

"Si nous avions Mjöllnir, Tanngrisnir pourrait ressusciter..." renifla son compagnon.

Lydie haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le Bouc racontait ? Le chagrin le faisait délirer, ma parole !

A moins que...

"Ne soyez pas surprise, fit Grid qui soignait la brûlure de Charlie, le Marteau de Thor a un pouvoir double : il est à la fois destruction et renaissance. Si nous le possédions, il suffirait de le passer sur le corps de votre ami et il reviendrait à la vie."

Les deux jeunes gens risquèrent un regard l'un vers l'autre.

 _Bien joli, tout ça, mais ça ne nous avance guère de le savoir... puisque nous ne l'avons pas !_ pensa Charlie.

"Eh bien je n'en suis pas si sûre, Môssieur le Charmeur de Dragons !" ironisa La jeune fille.

Et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser qu'elle répondait _à ses pensées,_ elle alla récupérer la baguette, l'Artefact flottant au milieu d'une mare de neige fondue.

L'Héritière de Sif avait bien vu la formidable puissance générée par ce dernier et une théorie commençait à naître dans sa tête.

Thor, dont le nom signifie Tonnerre.

Mjöllnir, qui veut dire Foudre dans la langue des Vikings.

Bon sang ! Ils l'avaient avec eux depuis le début...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Okay, utilise-la !

\- Mais enfin, Lydie...

\- Charlie ! Fais pas ta tête de - _comment dit Sev, déjà ?_ \- ta tête d'Hippogriffe. Prends-la et passe-la sur le corps de Tanngrisnir.

\- J'ai pas envie de me brûler à nouveau.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas... Je t'en prie, _essaye_ _!_ "

Pas très rassuré, le Sorcier prit la baguette du bout des doigts. La tige de bois ne broncha pas.

 _Après tout, s'il ne s'agit que d'un mouvement..._

"Oui oui, embraye !"

Le jeune homme obtempéra et passa l'Artefact sur le corps inanimé de B.B.C. ; sitôt fait, il se releva.

Une seconde passa, puis deux,

et s'éleva la même clameur :

 **"** _ **Il a bougé !"**_

 **.**

"Mais, par quel miracle ...?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Ta baguette et Mjöllnir ne sont qu'un seul et même objet.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... je le _saurais_ , tout de même !"

La bouche de Lydie se pinça d'agacement.

"Il y a deux heures, tu ne savais pas que tu étais le descendant de Thor,

maintenant, que ta baguette partage son existence avec le Marteau dudit Thor ne devrait pas t'étonner...

\- Mais enfin...

\- Dis-moi, _Sorcier_ , ta baguette seule peut-elle parvenir à un tel miracle ?"

La jeune fille tendait le bras vers Tanngrisnir, bien vivant.

 _Non, bien sûr !_

Et un souvenir incroyablement vivace troua la surface de sa mémoire.

 **.**

C'était treize ans avant ce jour, ses parents l'avaient accompagné chez Ollivander pour l'achat de sa baguette.

Le passage le plus court que ce dernier ait jamais connu dans sa boutique,

car à peine la famille eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un fort bruit se fit entendre dans la réserve et qu'une baguette en jaillit.

 _Sa_ baguette...

Charlie se souvenait du sentiment qui l'avait envahi, quand la tige de bois était venue se loger entre ses doigts.

Comme si quelqu'un était venu se blottir contre lui.

Comme s'il avait retrouvé un ami très cher.

Et c'était ça...

Arthur et Molly avaient payé et ils étaient ressortis sans attendre, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et l'âme de la baguette s'était endormie, pour de longues années.

 **.**

 **Boum !**

Un bolide frappa le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oh Patron, c'est si gentil de m'avoir ramené à la vie ! J'vous aime, j'vous aime, _J'VOUS ADOOORE !"_

Tanngrisnir avait sauté sur Charlie avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il l'avait fait tomber, léchant sa joue d'abondance. D'abord gêné, le Sorcier accepta le câlin et l'entoura de son étreinte en retour. Et tant pis si Grid, Lydie et Tanngnjostr souriaient comme des malades ; il n'allait pas rougir pour ça.

"Tu es dans un sale état, quand même." souffla-t-il au Bouc Baba Cool.

De fait, l'éboulement de roches avait malmené les parures de l'animal. Quelques _Reparo_ le rendirent comme neuf, même ses quenottes - elles auraient pu servir à une publicité pour un dentifrice moldu - mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Tanngrisnir, ce fut la remise en état de ses lunettes : la rondeur bleue de leurs verres scintillait comme les prunelles de Dumbledore ayant fait une blague au Maître des Potions. *

"Je suis si heureuse pour vous, murmura Grid les yeux brillants, vous avez retrouvé votre arme.

\- D'accord, mais si c'est pour me brûler jusqu'à l'os chaque fois que je l'utilise...

\- Je sais. Il est grand temps que je vous donne ce que j'ai apporté avec moi."

Et la Géante brandit le sac mystérieux qu'elle avait ramené de Jötunheim. Elle en fit tomber une ceinture, des gants de métal et un bout de bois qui ne payait pas de mine.

 **.**

"Le Thor des origines était un Dieu très fort naturellement, mais ça n'aurait pas suffi pour manier Mjöllnir et affronter ses ennemis. Il avait une ceinture de force qui doublait sa puissance et des gants en fer qui lui permettait d'utiliser le Marteau sans se brûler.

\- _**Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?**_

\- J'ignorais qu'il se cachait derrière le coeur de votre baguette... comme vous tous, d'ailleurs."

Charlie rougit sous l'oeil moqueur de la Géante et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Ces deux Artefacts ne sont pas ceux du Dieu du Tonnerre mais les miens : je les lui avais prêtés quand il dût affronter le Géant Geirrod sans ses propres armes. Outre la ceinture et les gants, il y a un bâton qui peut s'allonger à volonté et ne peut être cassé par quoi que ce soit. Je comptais vous faire don de l'ensemble pour que vous soyez équipés, mais la donne a changé. Gardez la ceinture et les gants, je donne le bâton à votre compagne. Il lui sera une aide précieuse."

Charlie et Lydie reçurent les Artefacts avec révérence. Tandis que le jeune homme revêtait Ceinture et Gants de Fer, Lydie manoeuvrait son bâton, l'ouvrant et le rétractant à volonté** ; c'était bon de l'avoir : à défaut d'être une arme puissante, ça pouvait faire la différence dans un combat.

Le Sorcier respira profondément, sortit à nouveau sa baguette de sa poche et la brandit vers le ciel. Il sentait qu'elle vibrait d'anticipation,

Alors il lâcha le contrôle

et la Foudre jaillit dans l'immensité du Ciel.

Sa main ne tenait plus un bout de bois mais une forme triangulaire,

Mjöllnir,

et l'écho des temps anciens explosa dans un roulement de tonnerre.

 **.**

* * *

* Prunelles qui scintillent beaucoup moins après la vengeance de Severus.

** Dans la Mythologie Nordique, le bâton de Grid n'a pas le pouvoir de s'agrandir et de se rétracter à volonté mais ça m'arrangeait, alors ...


	32. Force reste à l'Esprit

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici un bonus, complément au chapitre 31. L'histoire est racontée au début par Tanngrisnir en Asgard, puis par Severus sur Terre.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Force reste à l'esprit - Chapitre bonus

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Une adaptation d'un récit de la Mythologie Nordique. Les paragraphes en Italiques sont une transcription de la légende._

 **.**

Charlie était tout heureux : il avait retrouvé Mjöllnir, caché dans le coeur de sa baguette, et avait pu ainsi ressusciter Tanngrisnir. Ce cher B.B.C. avait aussitôt montré sa reconnaissance en lui faisant un ÉNOOOORME câlin, ce qui avait bien fait rire ses compagnons.

Il y avait cependant un problème : l'animal boitait.

"Oh ça ?! fit Gri-Gri, c'est pas grave. C'est une séquelle du moment où Thialfi et Roskva m'ont mangé."

 _Pardon ?_

L'air ahuri du Sorcier lui indiqua qu'il ne comprenait rien à ses paroles.

"Faites excuse, Patron, mais j'oublie toujours que vous n'êtes pas Vous... enfin, le Vous des Origines. Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous souvenir de cette histoire.

\- Et si tu la racontais ? souffla Grid.

\- Bonne idée ! Installez-vous, le temps que j'aille chercher un micro.

\- Ça n'existe pas ici, railla Lydie.

\- Bon, ben tant pis, vous devrez vous contenter de ma voix chevrotante : *

... _donc, il y a fort longtemps, Thor et Loki étaient partis à l'aventure en direction du bastion d'Utgard en Jötunheim, le pays des Géants de Glace. En chemin, le Dieu du Tonnerre traversa Midgard, la Terre, où lui et Loki furent hébergés par un couple de paysans qui avaient deux enfants : Thialfi et Roskva._

 _Les paysans n'avaient pas de viande à proposer à leur Hôte prestigieux aussi Thor leur donna ses boucs pour qu'ils puissent les cuisiner..._

\- Une minute ! Tu veux dire que vous avez été... cuits ?! hoqueta Lydie.

\- Ben oui, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Nous sommes, comme le sanglier Magique du Walhalla, capables d'être ressuscités tant que nos os restent intacts après avoir été cuits. Evidemment, cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Poursuis !

 _... le repas se passa bien, sauf que Thialfi, le fils des paysans, était affamé. Il n'avait pas eu de repas consistant depuis longtemps et, malgré les avertissements de Thor ayant bien spécifié de ne_ _ **surtout pas**_ _casser les os des boucs, il passa outre. Il brisa un os de cuisse pour en manger la moelle. Et le lendemain..._

\- Devait pas être content, le Dieu du Tonnerre !

\- Oui !

 _Quand il utilisa Mjöllnir pour nous ramener à la vie et qu'il se rendit compte que Je boitais, il devint fou de rage. Il menaça de détruire la ferme et ses habitants s'il n'obtenait pas compensation. Alors Thialfi et Roskva jurèrent de le suivre et devinrent ses serviteurs-liges._

\- Ben mon vieux, ça fait cher payer la fracture ! Car ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une forme d'esclavage.

\- Peut-être, Lydie, mais c'est toujours mieux que la Mort."

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Même si elle n'acceptait pas cet état de fait, elle était consciente que ces moeurs appartenaient à un monde qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps.

"Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? relança la jeune fille.

\- J'y viens !

 _Thor, Loki, Thialfi et Roskva reprirent la route en direction de Jötunheim, et..._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Au Bar des Louchébems _._

 **.**

Très intéressés par les récits nordiques, Albus et Minerva avaient demandé à Grimoire de coucher par écrit un de ceux qu'il connaissait. Cela avait donné un texte de deux pages qu'Alistair s'était empressé de chiper, toujours obnubilé par sa prétendue incarnation du Dieu du Tonnerre...

À entendre sa réaction, ça ne répondait pas à ses attentes.

"M'enfin, Grimoire, on dirait que cette histoire fait tout pour me ridiculiser ! Je ne peux pas être si benêt, tout de même ?!

\- Ça se discute... et arrête de dire que tu _es_ Thor ! Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'a pas des cornes, que je sache ?!

\- Kess t'en sais ?! Il était peut-être cocu ?"

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Tant et si bien que Severus, légèrement excédé, arracha les feuilles manuscrites des mains du Minotaure. Il connaissait cette légende et c'était vrai que dans cette histoire, Thor n'avait pas le beau rôle.

"Je te propose une chose, finit-il par dire à son ami, je vais lire le texte et à défaut de le modifier, tu commenteras chaque ligne à ton idée.

\- Banco, vieux frère !" fit Alistair en décochant au Maître des Potions une bourrade dans le dos.

Ayant remis en place les os de sa colonne vertébrale, ce dernier commença à lire :

 **.**

 _... Thor, Loki, Thialfi et Roskva prirent la route de Jötunheim._

\- En chantant _Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot..._ et en sifflotant gaiement.

\- Al, je sais bien que l'histoire ne précise pas _pourquoi_ ils y vont, mais je doute que ce soit pour rentrer chez eux.

\- ... mais comme l'auteure a la flemme de chercher elle-même une explication, la mienne est aussi valable qu'une autre. Continue !

 _Alors qu'ils approchaient de la Forteresse d'Utgard, ils passèrent la nuit dans ce qu'ils croyaient être une immense salle vide. Et furent réveillés par un très grand bruit._

\- C'était le camion des éboueurs qui passait pour la collecte...

\- Non.

 _C'était les ronflements d'un des plus grands Géants que Thor ait jamais vu. Et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient dormi dans le pouce du gant que celui-ci avait perdu. Le vacarme de ses ronflements était tel que le Dieu du Tonnerre lui martela le crâne pour qu'il cesse ce bruit, en vain._

\- Si ça se trouve, il avait mis des boules Quiès pour ne pas s'entendre... et le marteau de Thor n'était pour lui que piqûre d'insecte.

\- C'est exactement ça !

\- Pour les boules Quiès ?

\- Non, pour le marteau qui ne lui causait aucun dommage. _Tout au plus pensait-il recevoir une feuille sur son front_. Il l'avoua par la suite au groupe.

 _Le Géant du nom de Skyrmir** accepta de les guider vers la Forteresse d'Utgard tout en les prévenant qu'il y avait là-bas des Géants encore plus grands que lui. Ce qui n'effraya guère Thor : plus ils sont grands, plus ils tombent lourdement, avait-il l'habitude de dire._

\- Tant qu'ils ne tombent pas sur mon pied, ça va. Je viens de passer chez la Pédicure... et j'ai un oeil-de-perdrix hyper sensible !

... _Ils arrivèrent à la Forteresse et furent ébahis par ses dimensions, et encore plus par le gigantisme des Géants de Glace présents, qui commencèrent par les ignorer._

\- Il faut peut-être prendre un ticket, comme quand on va dans une administration ? D'accord, j'attendrais..."

 **.**

Trois heures plus tard.

 _Leur chef finit par reconnaitre la présence du "petit" Thor._

 _-_ Pas trop tôt, j'avais des crampes.

... _et il imagina pour ses "invités" des jeux auxquels il les convia : tout d'abord Loki dut tenter un concours de consommation de nourriture et il fut battu._

\- Si ça avait été Ben-Hur à la place, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Sans doute, fit Severus qui se rappelait l'appétit sans fin du bricoleur de génie, toujours est-il que ça commençait mal.

 _Ensuite Thialfi, le serviteur humain de Thor, pourtant excellent à la course fut facilement distancé et perdit._

\- Même chose. Ben-Hur aurait gagné. Il aurait suffi de crier "À table !"

 _Quand vint le tour du Dieu du Tonnerre, ce ne fut guère mieux : on lui demanda tout d'abord de boire le contenu d'une conque, il ne put la finir._

\- Ça m'étonne venant de moi, ça. NEEEMO ! Je peux emprunter un de tes tonneaux ? C'est pour une expérience scientifique !

\- Non.

\- Pfff... Rabat-joie ! Bon, qu'y avait-il ensuite comme épreuve ?

 _Thor essaya de soulever un chat, il parvint à peine à hisser une patte._

 _-_ Il aurait dû lui balancer une souris sous les moustaches. Le Greffier se serait déplacé de lui-même.

 _Et le plus humiliant, il perdit facilement à la lutte contre une très vieille femme._

\- Comme si je me battais contre Jeanne Calment et qu'elle me faisait mettre un genou à terre ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Là, il s'est tapé la honte de sa vie. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

 _Une fois que Thor reconnut en quittant Utgard qu'ils avaient été relégués à la deuxième place, le chef des Géants de Glace révéla qu'il avait utilisé des Sorts pour gagner l'avantage._

 _-_ J'le savais... Tricheur, va !

 _Loki avait eu en réalité pour adversaire un Feu Follet._

\- L'être idéal pour convertir les calories en énergie.

 _Thialfi avait été dépassé à la course par sa propre pensée, car elle est plus rapide que l'action._

 _-_ Là, Ben-Hur aurait _aussi_ gagné car pour lui c'est son estomac qui est plus rapide que la pensée.

 _Et Thor avait cru boire le contenu d'une conque mais c'était en réalité la mer..._

 _-_ NEMOOO ! J'peux avoir deux Tonneaux de ta réserve ? C'est toujours pour la même expérience scientifique.

\- Toujours non.

\- Grmph !

 _Le chat qu'il n'avait pas pu soulever était en réalité Jörmungand, l'immense Serpent maléfique._

\- Ah, je déteste ces bestioles !

\- _**sssSSSSss**_ _**!**_

\- Mais non, Aureus, je ne disais pas ça pour toi.

 _Et la très vieille femme qui avait gagné le combat contre lui était - tout simplement - la Vieillesse._

 _-_ C'est bien ce que je disais... Jeanne Calment.

\- Alistaiiir !"

 **.**

 _Dès que le chef de Géants de Glace leur livra ce message, Utgard disparut. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Thor réalisa que Skyrmir et Utgard étaient des illusions, de gigantesques créations envoyées par les Géants de Glace pour les éloigner de leur véritable Citadelle._

\- Ils n'encouragent pas le Tourisme, ceux-là.

 _Et le mot de la fin revint à Loki qui constata qu'une fois de plus, l'esprit avait triomphé du muscle."_

 _ **.**_

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette dernière phrase n'a été écrite que pour moi ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! répliqua aussitôt Grimoire, elle ne fait pas partie de la légende... et... et je n'ai pas pu résister !"

Après avoir grogné pour la forme, Alistair remisa ses idées de vengeance pour plus tard et alla au comptoir, d'où Nemo le regardait s'approcher avec méfiance.

"J'peux avoir ...

\- Quoi que tu veuilles, c'est non !

\- J'voulais juste deux cafés."

N'y trouvant rien à redire, Nemo lui fit signe de s'en occuper lui-même et partit au fond du couloir. Le Minotaure s'exécuta, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui amusa le Maître des Potions.

" Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

\- De préparer deux tasses remplies à moitié... et de compléter avec la Vodka du chef !"

 **.**

 _Ce cher Alistair..._

Il ne perdait jamais le Nord.

 **.**

* * *

* Normal pour un bouc.

** Signifie Vaste ou Immense.


	33. Retour au bercail

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR

Artemis : tu aimes l'action ? Ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre mais pour les suivants.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Retour au bercail

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après deux heures consacrées à l'apprentissage du maniement de Mjöllnir et de l'utilisation du bâton de Grid, le petit groupe revint là où ils avaient laissé le Char de Thor, près du Pont Arc-En-Ciel.

Tous savaient que le Sorcier et la jeune fille ne pourraient emprunter ce dernier, car trop fragile, mais les deux humains voulaient partir de cet endroit précis. Une façon de saluer une dernière fois le monde des Dieux.

"Souviens-toi, rappela Grid à Charlie, tu dois faire tournoyer ton marteau jusqu'à ce qu'il crée un Vortex, un passage entre les dimensions, qui te fera atterrir où tu voudras."

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête, trop stressé pour dire un mot.

Il faut dire que ses tentatives précédentes avaient eu un succès mitigé : les deux premières l'avaient envoyé dans le fossé, rappelant au jeune homme son catastrophique passage du permis de Transplanage. À la troisième il avait percuté Tanngrisnir et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux coincés sous le char.

La quatrième avait été réussie.

Aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être, il reprit sa baguette qui se métamorphosa aussitôt, impatiente, et l'atmosphère se mit à vibrer. Les cercles décrits par le Marteau s'accélérèrent et soudain :

 _ **"WOOOOSH !"**_

C'était comme si un gigantesque aspirateur s'était mis en marche : l'air tournoyait et en son centre se formait un passage étroit semblable à l'oeil d'un cyclone. Le bruit et la fureur empêchant toute conversation, Grid poussa les deux jeunes. Il était temps de partir.

Ils disparurent sous le regard ému et un peu triste des Boucs et de la Géante, mais alors que les trois s'attendaient à ce que le Vortex disparaisse, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il sembla augmenter en puissance

... et il avala Animaux et Char.

" _Griiiiid!"_ entendit-on dans un lointain écho,

puis plus rien.

La Géante se retrouva seule.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Aux Louchébems, l'ambiance pépère qui régnait jusqu'alors avait fraîchi de plusieurs degrés. Consoude Kostik avait reçu un coup de téléphone et déserté les lieux, laissant à Nemo la consigne de se mettre en alerte, lui et ses hommes. Albus, Severus et Minerva en retrait, la Salle du Bar ressemblait au mess des officiers anglais et américains avant le débarquement de Normandie : Attente, impatience d'en découdre et vigilance appliquée à ce qui se passait au dehors.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait que l'événement viendrait de _l_ ' _intérieur_.

Et la surprise fut totale. Une lumière aveuglante et un coup de tonnerre sans précédent envahirent la pièce.

" _ **Protego !"**_ lancèrent les Professeurs de Poudlard, mais ce fut presque inutile. Tout s'était passé trop vite.

Sonnés, ils virent deux silhouettes tituber vers eux

... et s'effondrer.

 **.**

 **"** _ **Lydie !"**_ s'écria Nemo.

" _ **Charlie !"**_ s'alarma Minerva.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus. Renseigné par son Héritage, Severus fonça vers lui en hurlant :

" **Il fait une crise cardiaque !** "

... et il commença aussitôt un massage, tout en maugréant après le jeune homme.

"Bon sang, Weasley, revenez parmi nous ! Si vous passez la baguette à gauche, votre mère va me tuer."

Sans doute le Destin voulut-il épargner le Potionniste,

car Aureus surgit soudain du bras de ce dernier et en une reptation, gagna le corps immobile et le mordit à la poitrine.

"Mais... mais il va le tuer ! gémit la Professeure.

\- Au contraire, se réjouit Alistair, regardez !"

Charlie ouvrait les yeux, le regard encore perdu entre deux mondes.

Les autres retinrent leur souffle

et quand le jeune homme tenta de parler...

 _ **BOUM !**_

" _Nom d'une tarte au citron, qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_

\- J'en sais rien, Bubus, répondit Alistair, ça vient du garage."

Sur un signe de son chef, le Minotaure s'engagea dans le couloir, les cornes grésillantes et prêtes à l'action. Il s'attendait à tout...

sauf au tableau qui l'accueillit là-bas.

 **.**

Ayant écrabouillé l'utilitaire de Ben-Hur, un étrange Totem moitié laine et moitié bronze s'enchevêtrait en une compression que n'eut pas désavouée le sculpteur César.

"Tiens, un évadé du Musée des Arts Premiers !" pensa tout d'abord Alistair, mais il changea d'avis quand les parties laineuses se mirent à gémir.

Une fois dégagés, Tanngnjostr et Tanngrisnir clopinèrent à sa suite vers la salle où Lydie leur sauta au cou :

" _GRI-GRI_ _! JOJO_ _!_ Vous nous avez suivis ?!

\- Ben, on n'a pas eu le choix. Le Vortex nous as avalés.

\- Peu importe ! renifla-t-elle, Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là..."

Autour d'elle, l'auditoire avait des allures de carpe stupéfixée,

alors,

elle raconta...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Sans omettre un détail, la jeune fille narra leurs aventures et si Nemo frémit plus d'une fois, il ne voulut pas commenter, ni se mettre en colère, gardant pour lui la peur qui l'avait taraudé tout du long.

"Ainsi, c'est Odin notre adversaire..." murmura-t-il.

Aucun doute à avoir : une silhouette avec deux corbeaux, ce ne pouvait être que le Père des Dieux Nordiques.

Un long frisson engloba Enquêteurs et Sorciers. Savoir _qui_ l'on affrontait était une chose, avoir les moyens de le vaincre en était une autre.

 _Aucune chance._

"Asseyez-vous tous ! Nous allons étudier nos options. Severus ?!

\- Capitaine ?

\- Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

\- Eh bien... Odin - ou Wotan selon les Traditions - est appelé le Dieu Borgne, car il a sacrifié un oeil pour acquérir plus de connaissances. Il est considéré par les Anciens Scandinaves comme étant le Père de toute chose. Aîné de tous les Dieux, il en est aussi le chef incontesté. Son amour du combat n'égale que sa soif de Savoirs en Magie, à tel point qu'il se pendit à l'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Cosmique, pour apprendre la Sagesse des Morts et il se ressuscita lui-même par la suite. Cela expliquerait...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'il soit toujours vivant aujourd'hui, alors que ses pairs sont morts. S'il est revenu une fois du Royaume des Défunts, il lui a été facile de le faire à nouveau."

 _Un peu comme Voldemort..._ pensa le Maître des Potions.

"Autre chose à savoir ? réitéra Nemo

\- Des détails : les corbeaux qui l'accompagnent s'appellent Hugin et Mugin - Pensée et Mémoire - et lui rapportent tout ce qu'ils ont vu dans les neuf mondes.

Il y a onze ou douze siècles, il tenta d'empêcher la survenue de Ragnarök. Pour cela, il accueillit au Walhalla les guerriers morts au combat, quitte à provoquer lui-même les guerres, recrutant une armée qui devait affronter celle des Géants de Glace, lors de l'Apocalypse.

\- Et nous savons, grâce à la Prédiction d'Albus, qu'il a recommencé. Maintenant, la question est : pourquoi fait-il ça ? Y a-t-il une menace que nous ne connaissons pas ou veut-il simplement retrouver l'ascendant sur les Mortels ?

\- Nous l'ignorons.

\- Aaaah, je déteste avancer dans le brouillard !" grommela le vieil homme.

Severus et les autres ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord, mais le problème restait entier.

Et dire que tout avait commencé avec un oeuf de Dragon _synthétique._

Le Sorcier comprenait la pensée du Dieu-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir-à-Nouveau.

Fournir à des malfaisants un Dragon-Esclave conduirait à des affrontements d'un tel niveau que par réaction - et la Magie s'en était fait une spécialité - naîtrait une nouvelle race de guerriers, propre à les combattre.

De quoi garnir les rangs du Dieu Borgne.

Plan tordu, mais efficace.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Alistair, on va lui rentrer dans le lard au Quasi-Cyclope ou on attend qu'il vienne nous affronter _chez nous_ ?

\- Et comment ferais-tu pour l'attaquer ? T'as son adresse ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ; si l'on tarde trop à réagir, _lui_ ne va pas avoir de scrupules à nous attaquer pour nous neutraliser,

et neutraliser est la plus douce des hypothèses."

Ils en étaient bien conscients.

.

"Nom de Nom, c'est quoi, ça ! cria soudain Lydie

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- De _ça !_ Cette espèce de fantôme de lumière."

Et elle pointa du doigt l'image qui entrait dans le Bar des Louchébems.

Un _Patronus_. En forme de... de... _dindon ?!_

L'apparition s'avança vers le Maître des Potions et pila devant lui :

 _"Une équipe est en route pour vous arrêter. Fuyez !"_

Neuf mots emplis d'urgence.

"C'est une blague ! Quelqu'un veut que tu bouges d'ici et il a envoyé un faux message pour t'intoxiquer. D'ailleurs, qui aurait un dindon pour Patronus ?

\- C'est pourtant celui d'un Sorcier que nous connaissons bien, contra Albus.

\- Qui ?

\- Dawlish, le chef des Aurors...

\- ... présentement à Paris, sous les ordres du Chef de la Sûreté Sorcière."

Severus se leva :

"Je ne peux pas prendre de risque, il faut que je parte.

\- J'viens avec toi !

\- Alistair, sois raisonnable... Reste avec les Enquêteurs.

\- Mais..."

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudain. Nemo décrocha. Ce fut encore plus court que le message du Patronus.

"Coïncidence ! railla-t-il, Madame Kostik m'informe que _nous_ faisons l'objet d'un mandat d'amener. Pour obstruction à la Justice. Ton instinct était bon, Alistair, l'attaque ne s'est pas faite attendre.

\- Quelles sont les instructions ?

-Dispersion !... Severus, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser l'arrière-cour, ils ont sans doute déjà bloqué l'aire de Transplanage. Vous, Alistair et Charlie allez devoir prendre la route des égouts."

 **.**

Les adieux furent vite faits.

Minerva et Albus partirent dans l'aube naissante, marchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri. Les deux Boucs choisirent de suivre l'équipe de Charlie. Les Enquêteurs, eux, avaient déjà disparu.

"Et le Bar, on le laisse à l'abandon ? s'inquiéta le Minotaure.

\- Non. On a tout prévu."

 **.**

Deux minutes après la désertion des lieux, un 4X4 pila juste devant.

La propriétaire en descendit et ouvrit la porte du Bar, utilisant les clés et la reconnaissance digitale. Elle éclaira les Néons et s'affaira au comptoir.

Satisfaite, Eliette Morin* attendit la première charge.

Avec un sourire à donner des sueurs froides à Godric Gryffondor lui-même.

 **.**

Dans sa cavale, Nemo lui aussi souriait.

Sa soeur se débrouillerait très bien, il n'avait aucune crainte.

Pour un peu, il plaignait presque ceux qui allaient l'affronter.

Presque.

* * *

* Eliette Morin est la soeur de Nemo. Certain(e)s l'ont déjà rencontrée dans la mini-fic "Du travail d'artiste."


	34. Les Patronus

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court. J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire.

Enfin, y'a de l'action et du suspense.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Patronus

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Marchant non loin du Canal de l'Ourcq, à la lueur de lampes-torches miniatures, l'équipe avançait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ce qui, connaissant ses composants, tenait de la gageure.

Déjà, il avait fallu entourer les sabots des deux boucs de sorts de silence, car leurs _cataclop cataclop_ les signalaient en écho sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ensuite, vu l'étroitesse des passages, l'improbable mélange Sorciers-Créatures Magiques se tenait en file indienne et ce n'était pas rien :

à l'avant-garde, Tanngnjostr, que sa Nyctalopie* prédisposait à scruter les lieux, lorgnait les moindres alcôves et embranchements croisés sur leur chemin.

Charlie suivait, les doigts sur la baguette. La crainte de l'utiliser à nouveau en tant qu'Artefact Sorcier le taraudait : en effet, il n'était pas question de faire surgir le Marteau de Thor et d'en déclencher les foudres. Vu le confinement de l'endroit, ça reviendrait à les inviter à une Barbecue-Party, avec eux dans le rôle des saucisses.

Un qui ne se bilait pas, c'était Tanngrisnir. Ce cher B.B.C. escortait son Maître sans réfléchir au Comment du Pourquoi. Charlie était l'Héritier de Thor, _donc_ , il lui devait assistance et obéissance, point barre ! Pas question de manquer à son devoir...

Derrière lui Severus, aussi silencieux qu'un spectre, avait en lui la sensation désagréable et familière de porter le salut de la bande à bout de bras. Il avait d'abord pensé laisser ce soin à Alistair, mais un regard de Nemo l'en avait dissuadé : le Minotaure était un exécutant, pas un chef. De plus, son caractère était trop Gryffondor là où le Serpentard par essence ferait merveille. C'était nécessaire... vital, même. Alors, souhaitant avoir une vision d'ensemble de la troupe, il avait renoncé à fermer la marche et demandé à son ami de le faire à sa place.

 _Mauvaise idée !_

Au-delà, les ténèbres engloutissaient à nouveau le chemin et le Minotaure, inquiet, se retournait toutes les cinq secondes, allant même jusqu'à crocheter l'épaule du Potionniste.

" Calme-toi, Al, chuchota ce dernier, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il n'y a pas de Croquemitaine dans les égouts parisiens.

\- P'têt bien, mais des crocodiles, oui, c'est déjà arrivé une fois !

\- Eh bien, s'il y en a un qui t'attaque, assieds-toi dessus. Tu l'aplatiras suffisamment pour lui faire atteindre la surface d'un ring de boxe."

Ne sachant s'il devait se vexer ou non, Alistair préféra laisser tomber et suivit la troupe, se répétant ce Mantra :

"Tout va bien se passer. Rien ni personne ne viendra nous arrêter.

Tout va bien se passer. Rien ni personne ne viendra nous..."

"Arrêtez ! souffla Tanngnjostr.

 _Eh m****, c'était trop beau !_

La file se resserra jusqu'à ne faire qu'un amas compact.

"Éteignez deux lumières sur trois, reprit le Bouc, il y a une présence non loin d'ici, je vais voir et je reviens."

Obéissante, la Communauté que Tolkien n'aurait jamais imaginé, même sous acide, patienta dans la quasi-obscurité. Elle n'eut pas à le faire trop longtemps. Leur éclaireur revint très vite.

"Une dizaine de personnes nous attend dans le collecteur principal, à deux coudes d'ici... et ils sont armés !

\- Mince ! Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait à leur place, lança le Potionniste en un froid murmure, il faut rebrousser chemin. _Demi-tour !"_

Et ils repartirent en sens inverse, priant pour que leurs poursuivants ne les aient pas détectés.

Mais de Charybde on tombe souvent en Scylla.

Ils auraient dû s'en souvenir.

 **.**

"On les a semés, tu crois ?

\- Sans difficulté, vu qu'ils ne nous ont pas suivis, et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ils auraient pu - ils auraient _dû_ \- nous prendre en tenaille et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, alors ?

\- Nous conduire à un endroit précis, où ils pourront nous cueillir sans problèmes."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Renonçant à la discrétion, les fuyards couraient sous un _Lumos Maxima_ qui leur permettait d'avoir une chance - une toute petit chance - de prendre les autres de vitesse et de s'échapper. Un bruit d'eau courante leur apprit qu'ils s'approchaient du grand collecteur d'eaux pluviales de La Villette, un lieu idéal pour sortir du cloaque, car spacieux, baigné d'un peu de jour et pourvu de sorties à l'air libre.

Sorties il y avait, mais elles étaient de l'autre côté de l'eau.

Et sur les berges, la surface était jonchée d'une sorte de moquette foncée.

"C'est quoi ce bazar ? grogna Tanngrisnir au vu du tableau.

La moquette se fragmenta en une dizaine de tapis mouvants, semblable à des capes noires.

Et ce fait terrifia Charlie.

" _Merlin nous protège... ce sont des Moremplis !"_

 **.**

Réflexe immédiat... baguette... sortilège...

" _SPERO PATRONUM! "_ et de l'Artefact du jeune Weasley coula la forme espérée d'un Dragon. La lumière de ce dernier fit reculer les capes démoniaques.

" _Ne restez pas plantés là_ , fit-il à ses compagnons sorciers, _lancez les vôtres,_ _**vite !"**_

Ce cri eut le mérite de secouer Sev et Alistair, mais, bizarrement, aucun des deux n'embraya.

 _ **"Mais vous attendez quoi, qu'elles vous dévorent ?"**_

Ces saletés les avaient contournés. Plus le choix.

" **SPERO PATRONUM !"** crièrent-ils de concert **.**

.

Ce fut comme si le soleil s'était divisé en deux astres semblables

et quand l'on put distinguer leur aspect,

devant le Maître des Cachots caracolait un être puissant, imposant et très en colère.

Un Taureau.

 **.**

Sans même jeter un œil à son propre Patronus, Alistair se tourna vers son ami.

Celui-ci dévia son regard, les joues rouges.

Il en fut touché. Non pas de sa gêne, mais de ce qu'impliquait la forme nouvelle qu'il venait de voir. Sev le lui avait dit : l'ancien était une biche, comme celui de Lily Evans, la femme que le Potionniste avait aimé plus que tout.

Le Minotaure ne tenta pas de charrier son ami. Le rouge de son museau plus foncé que d'habitude, il se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire, chargé de tout son cœur, et revint à l'affrontement.

Et eut une deuxième surprise.

 _Merlin, lui aussi !_

la silhouette lumineuse que ses cornes avaient engendrée était toute autre.

Devant le Minotaure volait une créature aux dents pointues,

une Chauve-Souris géante.

.

 _ **"Victoire, ils refluent !"**_

Le cri de Charlie les ramena à eux. Les Patronus avaient disparu, leur mission accomplie.

Severus s'approcha. Les yeux d'Alistair scintillaient comme des étoiles.

"Un... Taureau. Dois-je en être honoré ?

\- Une... Chauve-Souris géante. Dois-je en être accablé ?

\- Tu sais bien que non."

 _._

L'Homme-Taureau serra Le Potionniste dans ses bras. Charlie et les Boucs souriaient comme des malades.

L'étreinte rompue, Alistair recula, dos au couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés. La pénombre empêcha de remarquer que quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - se tenait derrière lui.

Un contact le fit frémir : c'était comme le canon d'un gros calibre posé sur ses côtes.

Le contact se fit plus pressant.

" _ **Yiiiiirk !"**_ émit-il, angoissé,

et en une seconde, il disparut.

* * *

* La Nyctalopie est une anomalie de la vision qui, faible pendant le jour, s'améliore avec le déclin de la lumière.

 **.**

Voilà, le nouveau Patronus de Severus est un Taureau. Certaines d'entre vous l'avaient trouvé.

... et je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de changer aussi celui d'Alistair. Au prochain chapitre, on apprendra quelle était sa précédente forme et ça devrait vous faire rire.

Pauvre Minotaure, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ! :)


	35. Le Vaisseau-Nuage

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice ; Fantomette34.

* * *

Quelques péripéties de nos Pieds-Nickelés préférés.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Vaisseau-Nuage

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _À la surface..._

Glissant de rues obscures en passages à peine assez grands pour un homme, Nemo appliquait à sa fuite - pardon, à sa retraite stratégique - sa parfaite connaissance du dix-neuvième arrondissement. Il était cinq heures moins le quart, Paris ne s'éveillait pas encore et les axes dégagés promettaient un peu de répit.

S'il ne s'était agi que de lui, il n'aurait pas bougé du Bar des Louchébems. Après tout, se retrouver en tôle pour avoir frôlé de loin la légalité, il avait connu. Ça l'aurait même rajeuni, le bougre ! Ses hommes savaient se débrouiller, mais aujourd'hui, il avait une charge d'écailles et de poils, née dix-neuf heures plus tôt, qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde laissée aux flics normaux.

Ni aux Aurors, d'ailleurs.

 _Son_ Flûtiau.

 **.**

Caché sous l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, le Féli-Dragon en question s'éveillait doucement, étirant ses pattes et bâillant d'importance. Son ventre se mit à gronder.

"Désolé, mon grand, mais ton biberon de Sauce Bolognaise attendra. Nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité."

Le petit Hybride sembla comprendre. Sa tête sortit de son cocon protecteur et la lave de ses prunelles observa la voie déserte.

"C'est maintenant que ça devient dangereux, car nous devons prendre la Rue de Crimée pour passer le canal. Si nous y parvenons, j'ai un véhicule qui nous attend de l'autre côté." assura le vieil homme.

Leur Lien apaisa le Dragonneau qui replongea sous la laine protectrice. Nemo le caressa à travers le tissu.

"Advienne que pourra ! J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas à courir. Ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge."

 **.**

 _Dans le bassin pluvial de La Villette._

" **Alistair !"** crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Le Minotaure avait disparu. Les Sorciers pensèrent un temps qu'il avait transplané, mais son Aura persistait. Il était juste... invisible à leurs yeux.

Cela permit au groupe de distinguer la silhouette qui s'était tenue derrière l'Homme-Taureau.

Petite. Mince comme une liane... et dont les cheveux émettaient une douce lueur.

Charlie fut le premier à comprendre.

" _Lydie, c'est toi ?!"_ lança le Dragonologiste.

C'était bien la jeune Héritière de Sif, avec le Bâton de Grid qui avait la taille d'un barreau de chaise. C'était ça qui était pointé dans le dos du Minotaure.

"Nom d'un Ronflak Cornu, _**où est Alistair ?!"**_ tonna le Maître des Potions.

Lydie sourit :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! il n'est qu'à cinq, six mètres de vous.

\- Mais _**où ?!...**_ Derrière toi ou derrière nous ?

 _-_ Eh bien, en fait, il est cinq à six mètres **au-dessus** de vous." fit-elle en levant les yeux.

 **.**

Les Sorciers lancèrent un _Lumos_ et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le plafond.

Il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Alistair Dutoréador était cramponné à la voûte du collecteur, les mains agrippées aux renforts métalliques et les dents jouant des castagnettes

... sans la moindre possibilité de descente.

 **.**

"Bon sang, mais _saute !_ On ralentira ta chute.

\- Je peux paaaas !

\- ... _?!_

\- Mes cornes sont coincées dans le plafond. Elles s'y sont fichées quand j'ai bondi."

 **.**

 _Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?_ murmura Severus dans sa barbe inexistante.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair étant trop stressé pour s'en sortir avec _sa_ Magie, il fut décidé que le Maître des Potions monterait sur les épaules de Charlie pour user sur les cornes bloquées d'un _Sectumsempra_ au millimètre.

\- ... et après, vous me rattraperez ?

\- Mais oui !... D'un Wingardium Leviosa. Comme une plume."

 _Une plume de cent-cinquante kilos._

Ne pas rire. Surtout ne pas rire.

 _ **.**_

Les deux Boucs, eux, ne s'en privaient pas. Confortablement installés sur la berge, il ne leur manquait qu'un grand bol de Pop-Corn pour se croire à un spectacle de Cirque. D'accord, la pyramide humaine ne comportait que deux éléments mais le reste confina au numéro de Clown :

Premièrement, le Sort entama une large partie du plafond avec les cornes.

Deuxièmement, Alistair tomba plus rapidement que prévu.

Troisièmement, par réflexe il saisit au passage les vêtements du Potionniste

et le mélange Charlie-Severus-Alistair finit affalé en un tout que n'aurait pas désavoué un Trio de Contorsionnistes.

"Chapeau, les gars, fit Tanngrisnir, c'est mieux qu'à Médrano !"

Réflexion qui valut au Bouc un bain forcé dans le collecteur.

"Maiiiieuh, fit le Détrempé, c'était pas nécessaire !... Y'a pas un mois que j'en ai pris un.

\- Ça explique ce parfum suave de pomme flétrie qui nous suivait partout." railla Alistair.

Désormais, c'était un Pot-Pourri indéterminé _et_ indéterminable.

Pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

 **.**

"Résumons, fit Severus qui tentait de comprendre comment les choses s'étaient enchaînées, c'est en sentant _ton_ bâton dans _son_ dos qu'Alistair a sauté - littéralement - au plafond ?

\- Oui, répondit Lydie, il a fait comme les chats qui, dès qu'ils sont surpris, ont le réflexe incontrôlé de bondir le plus haut possible,

et avec la force d'un Minotaure..."

 _Compris. Il peut se retrouver six mètres plus haut, facile._

"J'suis désolée, Tonton Cornu. Quand j'ai tapé sur tes côtes, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

\- Y'a pas de mal, fillette, enfin pas trop. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les égouts ? T'étais pas censée être avec ton grand-père ?

\- Si... mais j'ai pensé que je serais plus utile ici.

\- Et en quoi, demi-portion ?

\- En ceci que je connais les égouts comme ma poche. Je pourrais vous guider vers une sortie sécurisée.

 _\- Comment ça, "comme ta poche" ?!_

\- Ben oui, je passe par là pour faire le mur,

si je puis dire..."

 **.**

Alistair en resta le museau béant. Oh là là, quand Nemo allait savoir ça !

"Et avant que tu demandes, Grand-Père est au courant... C'est lui qui m'a tout montré. Il disait que ça pourrait m'être utile, un jour. "

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Un ange passa en remontant le Canal à contre-courant.

"Y'a plus d'enfants, soupira le Minotaure.

Et y'a plus de Grand-Père non plus."

 **.**

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Lydie et Nemo auraient fait de parfaits Serpentards.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La jeune fille n'avait pas exagéré : en quelques minutes, ils avaient rejoint un collecteur secondaire tapissé de portes semblables en tout point.

"La deuxième, là. Elle donne sur un escalier en colimaçon qui monte jusqu'à la surface. Nous pourrons tous passer, pas de problème."

Un _Alohomora_ fit sauter le cadenas et la spirale apparut.

"Allons-y !"

Et la petite troupe grimpa les marches au plus vite, pour déboucher dans...

" _Un cimetière ?_

\- Oui. Celui de La Villette. Personne ne pensera à nous chercher ici."

Pas faux. Mais le problème restait entier.

Comment faire pour échapper à un ennemi sans visage qui n'hésitait pas à combiner menaces moldues _et_ sorcières ?

"Nous ne pouvons rester céans, murmura Severus, il faut bouger.

\- _Et tu suggères quoi comme solution ?!_ s'énerva le Minotaure, que nous allions dans les rues avec le Bouc soyeux et la Serpillère ? Autant porter un panneau " En cavale, appelez la Police !"

 **.**

Charlie ne savait que dire.

Les épreuves de ces dernières heures l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne le pensait, et son esprit peinait à réfléchir.

Pour se réconforter, le jeune homme tâta sa baguette dans sa poche. La double nature de celle-ci l'étonnait toujours : artefact sorcier en apparence et arme divine cachée.

Comme le Bâton de Grid, incassable et transformable à volonté.

Comme le bateau de Freyr, immense, mais pouvant être plié jusqu'à tenir dans une poche.

Tenir dans une poche.

Dans _sa_ poche.

 _Nom d'un Dragon_ , _il l'avait dans sa poche depuis leur retour d'Asgard !_

La solution à leur problème.

 **.**

"Attendez !

\- Oui ? soupira Severus

\- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut."

Et le jeune homme sortit un minuscule morceau de bois semblable à...

"Une boîte d'allumettes ?!... Vous fumez en cachette, Weasley ?"

Le Sorcier roux balaya le sarcasme d'un revers de main.

"Non ! Ceci est Skidbladnir, le Vaisseau du Dieu Freyr. Il est miniaturisé.

\- Plus fort que les Japonais, ces Dieux Nordiques.

\- Chut, Alistair !... Poursuivez.

\- Il suffira de trouver un endroit assez spacieux et nous pourrons lui rendre sa taille normale. Non seulement il nous permettra de fuir mais il pourra nous servir de Q.G. très facilement. Alors, on tente le coup ?

\- Et comment !"

 **.**

Ils rallièrent le Parc des Buttes Chaumont sans que quiconque ne tentât de les arrêter. Là, Charlie lança le bout de bois sur le sol. Une vapeur monta aussitôt devant eux et s'élargit.

"Mince, il s'est dissous en fumée !

\- Non, Al, c'est bien mieux que ça. Je me souviens, maintenant. Le Vaisseau de Freyr _**est**_ la Personnification des nuées. Nous serons les seuls à le voir tel qu'il est, une fois montés à bord. Les autres, eux, ne verront qu'un nuage."

Génial !

Ils entrèrent dans le brouillard et bientôt apparut le Navire.

 _Quelle beauté !_ pensa Lydie.

"Hé, Sev, on va pouvoir jouer aux Pirates ! s'exclama Alistair.

 **.**

Une passerelle de corde leur permit de monter à bord

et le Vaisseau-Nuage s'éleva dans la nuit finissante.


	36. Yo-Ho-Ho, et une bouteille de Part 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR :

Mary12, merci pour ta review. Nos héros ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire, vu que, comme le montre ce chapitre, le Vaisseau est encore scotché sur place.

 **.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yo-Ho-Ho, et une bouteille de ... Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Vaisseau-Nuage s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'altitude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on ne monte pas plus haut ?! s'inquiéta Alistair.

\- Aucune idée."

Si le Maître des Potions ignorait à quoi était dû cette interruption, c'était aussi le cas des autres passagers : Charlie jetait des regards perdus à sa baguette, comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse. Lydie, à l'esprit plus pratique, cherchait le gouvernail, ou tout autre moyen de diriger et Tanngnjostr trottinait sur le pont. Seul Tanngrisnir ne faisait rien, boudant toujours d'avoir été traité de serpillère quelques instants plus tôt.

"P-t'êt qu'il y a une cabine de pilotage, avec écran radar et tout le saint frusquin ?

\- Al, nous sommes sur un Vaisseau Magique, _pas_ sur le Porte-Avion Charles de Gaulle !

\- Je sais !... J'disais ça pour faire avancer le Schmilblick. Et là, on fait plutôt du surplace."

De fait, la situation n'était pas plus claire pour nos héros.

Ils se trouvaient sur la proue du Vaisseau encalminé. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien que le murmure de leurs voix et le souffle de leurs respirations.

"Mince ! lâcha Lydie, Grid aurait pu nous laisser le mode d'emploi.

\- Et si on essayait de deviner ?"

Tous regardèrent Charlie comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

"Je veux dire... ce bateau est une création de la Magie Nordique. Et Lydie et moi sommes des héritiers des Dieux d'Asgard... alors

\- ... vous pensez que votre affinité vous aidera à trouver des réponses ?

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de l'espérer, nous commandons nos Artefacts, Marteau comme Bâton, en utilisant notre volonté. Peut-être faut-il faire de même avec le Vaisseau ?"

Ça valait la peine d'essayer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils risquaient, après tout ?

 **.**

Tour à tour, ils s'appliquèrent à l'expérience. Charlie parvint à faire se déployer les voiles et un indice précieux en découla :

"Vous avez senti ?" s'exclama le Minotaure.

De fait, une brusque tension avait projeté en avant le Vaisseau immobile, comme un animal tenu en laisse qui veut s'échapper.

"Merlin, l'ancre... l'ancre !

\- Quoi, Sev ?... Tu veux _écrire_ ?!... Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

\- Non !... Je te parle de l' _ancre_ du bateau, pas de l' _encre_ pour les parchemins. Nous sommes toujours attachés à la terre à cause d'elle."

Un large sourire fleurit sur le museau d'Alistair :

"Chouette ! Maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi on est toujours là, on va pouvoir y remédier, non ?"

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils eurent beau tout tenter, rien ne marcha.

 **.**

"Il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappe, grommela Alistair.

\- Oui, mais quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Ah, si seulement on avait un équipage ?! Tous nos ennuis seraient finis.

\- Précise !

\- Eux connaîtraient la manœuvre et nous emmèneraient vers le grand large... enfin, le grand ciel, et nous serions tirés d'affaire."

Le Maître des Potions, le jeune Weasley et un Minotaure qui se rappelait un peu trop de ses lectures cherchèrent à cet effet à mêler leur Magie à celle du Vaisseau :

Severus, peu au fait des choses maritimes, ne put que penser aux Argonautes et échoua.

Charlie, sans références sorcières ni mythologiques, n'eut pas plus de succès.

Alistair arborait un sourire dont ses amis auraient dû se méfier.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui obtint un résultat : la brume qui empêchait les mortels d'apercevoir le Vaisseau revint en force sur le pont. Elle s'intensifia. Au milieu d'elle apparurent des silhouettes que l'on devinait humaines. Tout juste.

"Par la barbe de Dumbledore, qu'as-tu imaginé ?!

\- Là, pour le coup, c'est pas moi, c'est Stevenson.

\- _Qui ?!_

\- Robert Louis Stevenson. L'auteur de L'île au trésor.

\- Et ceux-là, ce sont...

\- L'équipage de l'Hispaniola ; les hommes du Capitaine Flint.

\- _Mais bougre de calamité cornue, ce sont des pirates !_

 _-_ Ouaip ! sourit Alistair, c'est chouette, hein ?!"

Inutile d'argumenter ou d'essayer la voix de la raison, perdu dans son trip, le Minotaure n'aurait pas fait machine arrière.

Et puis, c'était trop tard.

Aidé d'une béquille et un perroquet sur l'épaule, un homme s'avançait vers eux en claudiquant.

Les souvenirs d'enfance affluèrent dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions : il reconnaissait le personnage qui avait hanté ses nuits. Roublard, cruel, trouble, fascinant malgré tout.

Le cuisinier de l'Hispaniola.

Long John Silver...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Qui nous a invoqués ?" demanda l'apparition au groupe médusé.

Sans dire un mot, Severus désigna Alistair qui affichait d'un air de ravi de la crèche. Silver n'en parut ni effrayé, ni même étonné,

comme s'il avait l'habitude.

"Un Minotaure, fit-il, et sur un Vaisseau magique !... Sûr que ça change de la Mer Rouge.

 _\- ... ?!"_

Devant l'incompréhension générale, les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant des dents inégales et jaunies.

"Vous semblez ne pas savoir quoi faire de nous. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle vous nous avez appelés ?"

 **.**

Faisant office de porte-parole, un Severus quelque peu méfiant exposa leur situation au personnage de fiction,

qui aussitôt partit à rire.

" _Y'a pas de quoi se marrer !_ grogna Alistair, _on est dans la mélasse, et profond, j'vous signale."_

Silver n'eut cure de cette crise du Minotaure, il se contenta de calmer son hilarité et précisa :

"Votre problème a une solution très simple, qui nécessite un peu d'organisation et une certaine dose... d'enthousiasme.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- Pour lever l'ancre, il faut la convaincre de le faire elle-même, si je puis dire, et pour la persuader, rien ne vaut une chanson.

\- _Pardon ?!_

 _-_ Oui. Une chanson de manœuvre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombre de manœuvres sur un bateau étaient portées par des chants rythmés ?

\- Euh, oui...

\- Eh bien, il va falloir vous mettre dans l'ambiance : trouver l'air adéquat, ça, je m'en charge. Ensuite, mettre en scène le contenu de la chanson.

\- On pourrait prendre Dead Man's Chest, suggéra Alistair dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop pour être innocents, j'adorerais lancer : "Yo-Ho-Ho et une bouteille de..."

L'Homme-Taureau ne put ajouter une syllabe. Silver, d'un coup rageur, lui avait écrasé le pied avec son pilon de bois.

"Taisez-vous, malheureux ! Avec les nouvelles lois, on ne peut dire le nom d'un alcool sans se prendre cher en amendes.

\- Aïe, pardon !

\- ... Restons soft. Nous chanterons Drunken Sailor.

\- Ça parle pourtant d'ivresse, hasarda Severus.

\- Des _conséquences_ de l'ivresse, nuance. Bon, il me faut un volontaire pour incarner le pochtron. Qui se dévoue, sachant que le gars devra vraiment se soûler ?"

 **.**

Après avoir récusé Alistair - _tiens, bizarre_ \- le petit groupe palabrait toujours quand une voix s'éleva :

"O.K. j'le ferai ! Envoyez le liquide, je suis prêt."

 _Hein, qui ?..._

"Tanngrisnir ?"

Mince, ils les avaient oubliés, les deux balais à franges.

"Enfin un courageux ! lança Silver, par ici, mon Prince, la préparation doit s'opérer en coulisse."

Et le Bouc Baba-Cool suivit le pirate dans les entrailles du Vaisseau, loin des regards mais pas des oreilles qui n'eurent qu'à se tendre pour percevoir force glouglous.

"Oh la vache ! grimaça Alistair

\- Tu mesures l'étendue de son esprit de sacrifice ?

\- Je mesure surtout ce que je n'aurais pas pu boire. Parole, ce bouc doit avoir un double fond !"

Silver revint, soutenant Tangrisnir par la peau du cou. Le rituel allait pouvoir commencer.

 **.**

Les hommes d'équipage avaient sorti d'on ne sait où des instruments de musique, un tambour donna le rythme et Long John entonna le premier couplet :

 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor_

 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor_

 _what shall we do with a drunken sailor_

 _early in the morning._

Et le chœur chanta le refrain :

 _ **Hay way and up she rises**_

 _ **Hay way and up she rises**_

 _ **Hay way and up she rises**_

 _ **early in the morning.**_

Ne voulant pas être en reste, le groupe des Sorciers prit part au chant (si si, même Severus), en français bien sûr.

 _Que doit-on fait d'un marin ivre_

 _Que doit-on faire d'un marin ivre_

 _Que doit-on faire d'un marin ivre_

 _tôt le matin ?_

 _ **Hourra,l'ancre s'élève**_

 _ **Hourra, l'ancre s'élève**_

 _ **Hourra, l'ancre s'élève**_

 _ **tôt le matin.**_

Et ainsi de suite. Les couplets étaient nombreux, et à chaque strophe, un grincement de chaîne indiquait que leur délivrance était proche.

Bientôt ils vogueraient.

* * *

 **Nota** : Drunken Sailor est un air très connu, utilisé pour un certain dessin animé et de la publicité.


	37. Yo-Ho-Ho, deuxième partie

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : M, par précaution, pour la chanson paillarde.

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 **.**

Mine de rien, on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fiction. Je pense poster le dernier chapitre juste avant les vacances.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yo-Ho-Ho, et une bouteille de... Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au sol..._

Nemo et Flûtiau longeaient le canal quand soudain, le Dragonneau s'agita sous l'écharpe du Capitaine.

"Bon sang mais arrête ! fit ce dernier en posant sa main sur la bosse mouvante, tu vas nous faire repérer."

Peine perdue ! Le Féli-Dragon libéra sa tête et darda ses oreilles démesurées dans toutes les sens.

"Tu as entendu quelque chose ? On est suivis ?"

Mais le jeune Hybride ne semblait pas inquiet, plutôt intrigué et - Nemo n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir user de ce mot - amusé, même.

Pourtant il n'y avait rien qui puisse provoquer ça à des dizaines de mètres alentours.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était capable de causer pareille distraction au petit animal ?

Ou plutôt _qui ?_

A ça, une seule réponse : Alistair. Mais celui-ci était dans les égouts, avec les Boucs, les Sorciers... et Lydie, si celle-ci s'était bien débrouillée.

Pour résoudre cette énigme, Nemo décida d'appliquer sa maxime préférée, celle qu'il avait lue il y a bien longtemps dans une histoire de Sherlock Holmes :

 _Une fois l'impossible éliminé, il reste forcément la vérité, aussi improbable soit-elle_.

"Fais marcher ta tête, mon vieux, se dit-il, il est impossible que Flûtiau entende Alistair s'il est encore dans les profondeurs. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une corne de Minotaure dans le coin et mon ouïe ne perçoit pas sa démarche familière. Donc... Il faut regarder plus haut.

Et le Capitaine se cala dans un recoin obscur, dardant ses yeux azur sur la lisière des toits, tout comme le jeune Féli-Dragon.

Rien ne bougeait. Ni chats, ni pigeons, ni espèces non répertoriées que Linné aurait eu du mal à classer.

La seule chose à se mouvoir était un grand nuage au-dessus des antennes TV et des paraboles.

Un nuage ovale qui faisait penser à un bateau...

 **.**

Semblant être aimanté par le phénomène, Flûtiau se dégagea et sauta sur le crâne de son père adoptif, comme s'il voulait, à défaut de décrocher la lune, planter ses griffes dans les nuées.

Les sens de Nemo perçurent enfin ce qui avait attiré son attention.

De la musique, à peine perceptible pour une audition humaine mais suffisante pour le Féli-Dragon.

Le Capitaine se concentra : _mais oui, il y avait aussi des voix !_

Et qu'il soit changé en cuistot de troisième zone s'il n'en reconnaissait pas la plus audible.

.

o-O-o

.

 _Sur le Vaisseau-Nuage..._

" **Les filles de Camaret se disent toutes vierges,** _ **hips !**_

 **les filles de Ca-** _ **hips !-**_ **maret se disent toutes vierges,**

 **mais quand elles sont dans mon lit,**

 **elles préfèren tenir mon -** _ **hips !**_

 **qu'un cierge,**

 **qu'un cierge,**

 **qu'un cie-er-ge !"**

.

"Par pitié, faites-le _taire !"_ chouinait Tanngnjostr.

Faites- _les_ taire aurait été plus approprié, car c'était un duo qui entonnait la chanson paillarde.

Severus soupira : il aurait dû voir venir la tuile. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'Alistair ne pouvait résister à l'alcool. Il avait suffi d'un instant de distraction et le Minotaure en avait profité pour vider le fond du tonneau de rhum, s'attirant en cela un regard appréciateur de Silver et depuis, il poussait la chansonnette avec Tanngrisnir avec des airs qui, bien que salés, n'avaient rien à voir avec le grand large.

En fait, à part le bouc soyeux, peu de personnes semblaient choqués par le répertoire des deux cornus. Même Charlie, biberonné aux bluettes de Célestine Moldubec, portait une attention bonhomme au duo. Quand à Lydie, ben... elle battait la mesure.

"C'est bien gentil, fit Long John Silver en se rapprochant du Maître des Potions, mais on ne va pas avancer beaucoup comme ça.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ces chants sont trop liés aux escales. Pour progresser il nous faut autre chose : du marin pur et dur.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, mais avec ces deux-là...

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur eux ?

\- Aucune quand ils sont dans cet état,

le seul qui y arriverait serait Nemo.

\- Le _Capitaine_ Nemo ?! Le personnage de Jules Verne ?

\- Non, c'est le surnom du chef d'Alistair. Rien à voir avec les héros de papier, comme vous."

Silver semblait pensif. Severus laissa muser son regard sur le pirate à la jambe de bois. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour des personnages de fictions moldues prendre vie dans ce monde.

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'imagination est la plus grande des Magies ?

"Il faut le retrouver !

\- Hum... qui ?!

\- Ce... Nemo. S'il est seul capable de les faire obéir...

\- L'ennui, c'est qu'il est en fuite, comme nous, et je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Eh ben dans ce cas, mon p'tit gars, on n'est pas sorti du Pot au Noir, j'te l'dis."

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent. Encore un obstacle à leur périple, et pas de solution en vue.

Si seulement le Capitaine pouvait se trouver à portée de cordage...

mais bon, fallait pas rêver.

 **.**

 _Justement, à quelques mètres en-dessous du Vaisseau-Nuage._

Un homme à forte carrure se tenait à proximité de Nemo et du Féli-Dragon, les suivant sans leur apparaître, pas plus qu'à ceux dont il croisait la route.

Il _savait_ que leur présence était souhaitée sur l'étrange bateau glissant sur la brume. Il _savait_ qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les y amener. Pourtant, il hésitait encore.

Cela faillit être fatal aux deux fuyards.

" **Mains en l'air, ne bougez plus !"** cria une voix derrière eux.

Nemo soupira : trop préoccupé par l'énigme chantante, il avait baissé sa garde et ils étaient piégés. Un commando les tenait en joue.

Il leva les mains. Par mimétisme, Flûtiau leva aussi ses pattes de devant.

Puis tout s'accéléra.

D'un geste, l'homme caché passa à l'action. Sous les yeux ébahis du Capitaine, un grand volume d'eau s'éleva du Bassin de La Villette et fila droit sur eux.

"Euh... les gars, vous avez un problème... derrière vous, fit-il aux hommes armés.

\- C'est cela, oui !... Vous croyez qu'on va tomber dans ce piège grossier ?!

\- Tant pis pour vous, alors. Je vous aurais prévenus."

Et la masse liquide s'abattit sur eux, entraînant armes et combattants d'un côté, tandis que de l'autre une colonne d'eau ascendante charriait Nemo et Flûtiau vers le nuage.

 **.**

 **"Attention, vous tous, une déferlante !"**

C'était l'un des Pirates qui avait crié.

Pas même le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous douchés par la vague. Et quand l'eau se retira...

" **Grand-Père !** Hurla Lydie.

\- Nemo ! fit Severus en courant vers lui.

\- Flû-Flûtiau, bégaya un Alistair qui peinait à décuiter.

\- Par Merlin, ils vont attraper la mort !" s'inquiéta le Dragonologiste.

Cette dernière phrase permit à tous de reprendre leurs esprits et ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Sorts de Séchage, de Réchauffage et chocolat bouillant - _Non, Alistair, pas d'alcool_ \- évitèrent aux présents de tomber malade.

"Je ne comprends pas comment cette eau a pu vous catapulter ici ? fit Lydie, après que le Capitaine eut relaté les derniers événements.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ma chérie."

Le _comment_ restait un mystère. Pour le _qui_ et le _pourquoi_ , un certain Hybride avait sa petite idée...

 **.**

A pas de loup, Alistair sortit et gagna le bastingage. Malgré sa tête qui tournait encore il se pencha et il _LE_ vit.

L'homme à la large carrure le regarda aussi de ses yeux couleur d'algue, lui, le seul à pouvoir toujours le distinguer.

"Merci, Grand-Père !" murmura le Minotaure.

L'être fit un geste de la main, peut-être pour signifier que ce n'était rien,

plus sûrement pour rassembler autour de lui l'eau restante et disparaître.

Quand elle retomba, nulle trace de lui.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Bonne nouvelle ! tonna Silver, le bateau avance... et nous prenons de l'altitude."

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux sur le Vaisseau-Nuage, depuis l'arrivée mouvementée de son Capitaine.

Oui, _son_ Capitaine, car Nemo, au grand plaisir du pirate à la jambe de bois, en avait pris tout naturellement les commandes. Il restait la plupart du temps dans le Carré des officiers, où les autres venaient le rejoindre quand ils en avaient assez du dehors.

Severus rentra à son tour.

"L'aube se lève. Il faudra être prudent, glissa-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne ne peut voir le bateau, la brume le cache très bien.

\- Ça, c'est valable pour les gens normaux mais pas pour notre adversaire principal..."

Nemo ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, et il savait que le _Père de Toute Chose_ n'aurait aucun mal à les battre, s'il lui prenait l'envie de les affronter. Cette perspective le terrifiait : la mort, il l'avait tellement côtoyée qu'elle lui était devenue familière,

mais Lydie...

S'il la laissait seule, ou pire, si elle tombait elle aussi ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

 **.**

Plongé dans ses idées noires, il faillit ne pas l'entendre parler au Potionniste :

"Dis, Oncle sev, tu n'as pas dit que l'aube était là ?

\- Si, bien sûr !

\- Alors, pourquoi le ciel s'obscurcit-il de plus en plus ?"

Angoisse.

Peur.

Panique.

Les deux hommes se ruèrent sur le pont. Les autres étaient déjà là, tétanisés. Une masse d'encre noire les engloutissait peu à peu.

Un vent violent assaillit le Vaisseau qui se cabra

et devant Humains, Créatures et Conjurés apparut Sleipnir, le cheval à huit jambes,

et juché sur lui le Dieu borgne,

Odin.


	38. La bataille - Part 1

Disclaimer ; Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva

Correctrice : Fantomette34 qui-corrige-plus-vite-que-son-ombre. :)

* * *

Le début de la bataille contre Odin.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La bataille - Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le premier coup vint sans attendre.

Une lumière jaillit de la main du Dieu d'Asgard et frappa le mât qui explosa aussitôt.

Sur le pont la plupart s'étaient jetés hors de la trajectoire, se protégeant autant que faire se peut _et surtout_ , protégeant les autres : Alistair maintenait contre lui un Maître des Potions sonné par sa rencontre avec le bastingage. Nemo tentait de cacher sa petite-fille dans un recoin. Charlie, habitué aux explosions de feu des Dragons tenait debout, son Marteau Magique bien en évidence. Les deux Boucs s'étaient retrouvés à nouveau ensemble, pattes mêlées, dans le grand tonneau de rhum ( _vide_ , _hélas pour Tanngrisnir_ ). Quand à l'équipage, à part Silver, ils avaient disparu.

Au vu des dégâts, Severus et son ami crurent leur dernière heure venue mais alors, un phénomène incroyable se produisit : les fragments de bois revinrent au centre du pont et le mât se reconstitua.

" _Que_... Sev, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- J'en suis bien incapable. On dirait que le Vaisseau-Nuage s'est réparé lui-même.

\- Yep ! assura le Minotaure, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais... c'est la ruine des garagistes, ce machin-là. Et sans doute contraire à la Sécurité Routièr... Euh, Maritimo-Aérienne. Tu crois qu'on va avoir une amende pour réparation illégale ?"

L'on ne sut si cette plaisanterie contraria le bateau mais dès qu'elle franchit le museau d'Alistair, la création des Nains se cabra à nouveau, envoyant l'Homme-Taureau ficher ses cornes dans l'huis du Carré des Officiers.

"Il semblerait que tu l'aies vexé.

\- _Mais c'est pas vrai !_ Sacré fichu Lego caratériel, aucun sens de l'humour ! En attendant je suis coincé.

Sev, délivre-moi avant que l'exploseur divin ne nous remette dans son collimateur !"

 _ **BOUM !**_

La porte se désintégra en tout petits morceaux.

"Euh... c'était pas nécessaire d'en faire des cure-dents, dit le Minotaure au milieu des débris.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas moi, répondit le Potionniste,

\- Et mer*de... _**vire de là, vite !"**_

Severus faillit se prendre le coup suivant dans le dos. La situation n'était guère brillante : Odin semblait concentrer ses attentions sur eux tandis que Nemo et Lydie rampaient vers la poupe, à la recherche d'un abri illusoire.

"Bon, normalement, dit Alistair, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une diversion se créée pour sauver le héros. C'est le principe numéro un des feuilletons TV.

-Toi et moi on le sait, mais est-ce que le Destin le sait, lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un feuilleton, lança une voix décidée, mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel : j'entre à mon tour dans la danse."

Et Charlie Weasley, impressionnant de force et de détermination, fit face au Père de celui dont il était la Réincarnation.

L'énergie bouillonna au sommet de son arme

et soudain, il l'envoya dans les airs.

La foudre aurait dû frapper Odin de plein fouet mais sa monture lui fit rempart de son corps. Résultat : dans un grognement de souffrance, Sleipnir, le cheval à huit jambes, succomba et chut sur la terre des mortels, directement dans le Grand Canal de La Villette,

et son cavalier,

un instant déstabilisé, tomba sur le pont du Vaisseau-Nuage.

"P't'être pas la meilleure idée du siècle, Weasley." énonça le Minotaure.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une amère constatation.

 **.**

Maintenant, Odin était encore plus proche d'eux. Même si son agressivité semblait s'être dissoute, grâce à...

 _"Lydie ?!"_

Les trois Sorciers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : la petite-fille de Nemo se tenait devant l'Asgardien, paraissant minuscule par rapport à lui. Elle chuchotait des mots que ses amis ne pouvaient pas entendre.

"Mais... ma parole, elle _l'hypnotise ?!"_ murmura Alistair _._

\- Exact ! fit derrière eux la voix du Capitaine, elle utilise le Pouvoir de Persuasion de nos ancêtres les Sirènes.

\- ... mais elle ne compte pas le vaincre avec des paroles ?"

Nemo secoua la tête et Severus comprit.

Non. Bien sûr que non. L'esprit d'une mortelle de dix-sept ans, fût-elle une Héritière, ne pouvait rivaliser longtemps avec le Roi des Dieux Nordiques.

"Elle nous donne de précieuses minutes pour organiser la contre-attaque."

 _Merlin, même en cent ans, on_ _n'_ _arriverait pas à trouver une riposte viable._

Le Potionniste éleva le niveau de ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, se coupant du monde extérieur.

S'il y avait une toute... toute petite chance de s'en sortir, elle viendrait du fin fond de son esprit retors.

Comment vaincre quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que vous ?

 **.**

"Alors, Microbe, t'as l'explication ?"lança Tobias Snape d'un air teigneux.

 _Morgane, ce souvenir !_

Un Severus de neuf ans secouait la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher l'ire de son père par une mauvaise réponse. Non que celui-ci ait besoin d'un prétexte.

"J'vais te l'dire, faible d'esprit, ce qui sauve face à quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, c'est une réaction totalement à l'opposé de la logique, de ce que les autres attendent de toi.

C'est pour ça que le gros Barney ne s'est pas méfié quand nous étions dans la rue, tout à l'heure. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je m'enfuie, pas que je lui rentre dedans. La surprise m'a permis de l'emporter sur lui."

L'enfant hocha la tête, gardant ses doutes pour lui. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait, c'est que le choc en retour vous faisait payer au centuple vos victoires momentanées.

Cela s'était vérifié.

Les représailles avaient envoyé Tobias à l'hôpital pour trois semaines.

Trois semaines de paix à la maison.

Pour un peu, il en aurait remercié Barney la Terreur.

 **.**

Le voyage se poursuivit dans les méandres mémoriels, jusqu'à arriver à une séance d'entraînement avec le vieux citronné, quinze ans auparavant.

Albus était un monstre d'exigence, il ne dédaignait pas de mettre son disciple devant des situations impossibles à résoudre. Ce jour-là, son adversaire fabriqué de toute pièce ne pouvait être vaincu que par une attaque simultanée sur les plans physiques _et_ mentaux.

L'échec fut au rendez-vous, bien entendu. Comment un seul homme aurait-il pu lancer le double assaut ?

"Il te faudra y réfléchir, avait émis le Directeur de Poudlard, si quelqu'un peut y parvenir, c'est bien toi."

Les années passant, le Potionniste avait acquis la Maîtrise de l'Esprit, et celle des frappes matérielles.

Mais comment associer les deux en une seule charge ?

Severus repensa aux dernières heures, aux Sorts utilisés, aux débauches d'énergie.

Une idée commença à poindre dans sa tête.

 _Merlin, si ça marche, ce sera la plus grande innovation magique de ces dix dernières années._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Revenir instantanément au réel lui coûta quelques forces mais il n'en eut cure : chaque seconde comptait - chaque fraction de seconde comptait.

"Écoutez-moi !" dit-il à ses compagnons.

Le conciliabule dura peu. Les Sorciers se mirent en place. Nemo s'éloigna.

 _Tiens encore un peu, Lydie, je t'en prie._

Les baguettes se levèrent, les cornes d'Alistair scintillèrent. La Magie piaffa comme un étalon dont les entraves allaient être brisées.

Concentration... concentration... encore...

 _Libération !_

 **"SPERO PATRONUM !"**

Et s'élevèrent dans les airs trois formes incroyablement denses.

Le taureau de Severus et la chauve-souris du Minotaure rejoignirent le Dragon de Charlie et se fondirent en lui, guidés par leurs propriétaires.

L'animal devint alors encore plus massif, et soudain

 **"DRACONIFORS !"**

C'était ça, l'innovation.

Lancer le Sort qui transformait un objet en Dragon sur une Création de l'Esprit.

Et ça marchait, parce que la volonté des trois Sorciers était très forte.

Odin s'étant débarrassé de Lydie, le Dragon Virtu-Réel attaqua aussitôt.

Et retentit un cri à vous glacer le sang.

Le Dieu borgne souffrait, corps et âme.

.

"Severus ! cria Nemo, il faut évacuer Lydie, elle est sérieusement blessée.

\- Impossible de faire un Transplanage d'escorte maintenant, nous avons besoin de notre triple concentration pour maintenir l'assaut du Dragon !

\- Je t'en prie... mon ami."

Les mots le brûlèrent plus sûrement qu'un _Incendio._

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un dont il se souciait, quelqu'un qu'il appelait Famille demandait son aide pour sauver l'un des siens.

Il ne pouvait refuser,

il ne le voulait pas.

"Okay, fit Alistair, débranche-toi et convoie la petite à l'Hôpital, nous assurerons le reste.

\- Merci les gars !" firent en un souffle Nemo et le Maître des Potions.

Le Capitaine n'avait pas exagéré. La jeune fille nécessitait des soins urgents, les blessures de son crâne laissaient craindre une hémorragie et elle avait d'autres fractures. Il la prit dans ses bras, et au moment où ils allaient disparaître...

" _ARRGGGH !"_

Un rayon sombre le frappa dans le dos, plus douloureux qu'un _Crucio._

Severus s'affaissa, perdant peu à peu connaissance,

et il n'y eu plus que le noir.

 **.**

"Sev !" chuchota une voix féminine.

 _Qui... qui m'appelle ?_

\- Sev, je t'en prie, réveille-toi.

 _Suis-je mort ?_

\- Pas encore, et c'est pourquoi tu dois reprendre conscience.

 _Je ne sens pas mon corps._

\- Normal, ton âme l'a quitté provisoirement.

 _Donc, je suis bien mort._

\- Pas encore, triple buse, je te l'ai dit !"

Severus se concentra sur ces dernières paroles. Amusant, une seule personne le traitait jadis de triple buse, et c'était...

 _Oh Merlin !_

Son esprit s'ouvrit.

"Lily..." laissa-t-il s'échapper.


	39. La bataille - Part 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci de continuer à aimer mon histoire.

 **.**

Eh bien voilà, c'est la fin. Quand j'ai transformé ce qui n'était au début qu'un recueil d'OS en fic à chapitres, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle se déroulerait sur quarante épisodes. Et c'est grâce à vous et à vos gentils commentaires qu'elle a pu aller jusque là. Merci à vous !

Il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine, avec les dernières réponses à vos questions.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La bataille - Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Charlie_

 _ **.**_

Ce furent de lourds sanglots qui l'éveillèrent.

Le jeune Sorcier tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières mais ne put y parvenir : elles semblaient soudées. Outre cela, son corps ne répondait pas à ses ordres, ni bras ni jambes et son dos le faisait souffrir. Seuls son ouïe et son odorat fonctionnaient normalement.

Et ce que lui apprenaient ces deux sens gelait son cœur.

Le tic-tac si particulier de l'horloge. L'odeur inimitable d'une tarte faite par sa mère...

Il était chez lui, au Terrier.

 **.**

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour pouvoir se lever et entrouvrir les yeux. Sa vision revint au fil des secondes et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Une litanie de douleur lui parvenait toujours depuis l'extérieur.

Une voix féminine... adulte.

" _Maman !"_ gémit-il.

Il força ses jambes à avancer

et ouvrit la porte sur un cauchemar.

 **.**

Au loin, sur l'herbe reposait les corps de son père et de ses frères et sœur. Un peu plus près sa mère était agenouillée, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, ne sachant rien faire d'autre que pleurer.

"Que... _Que s'est-il passé ?!_ murmura le jeune homme, comme s'il avait peur de déranger les gisants.

\- Ils sont tous morts. _Il_ les a tués.

\- **Qui ?**

\- Un homme borgne. Il disait... il disait que c'était en représailles."

Et elle s'effondra dans les bras du seul enfant qui lui restait.

Et le cœur de Charlie Weasley se broya.

C'était de sa faute.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Nemo_

 **.**

"Où suis-je ?"

Bon, c'était plutôt cliché, cette réplique mais les brumes qui l'environnaient ne lui donnaient aucun indice.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?!"

 _Comme si on allait te répondre, vieux fou._

"Tu es... _nous_ sommes dans les Limbes."

Cette voix... Impossible !

Il rêvait, sans aucun doute.

"Non. Ici, nous sommes à la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des défunts. C'est pourquoi nous pouvons nous parler.

\- Guy !...Guy, c'est toi mon fils ?!

\- Oui papa." fit la voix désincarnée.

L'émotion fit se tasser le vieil homme sur lui-même, il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits.

"Pourquoi ne puis-je te voir ? finit-il par dire.

\- Parce qu'il reste une étincelle de vie en toi. Quelque chose te retient loin de nous.

\- Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un... Lydie... TA fille ! il faut que je m'en retourne pour la secourir.

\- Inutile. Ses blessures sont trop graves. Elle va bientôt nous rejoindre.

\- _**NON !...**_ Il reste un espoir.

\- C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

\- Mais... si je ne peux plus rien pour Lydie, peut-être pourrais-je aider les autres ?

\- Leur situation est désespérée. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, papa... et tu as assez donné par le passé. S'il te plaît, lâche prise...

Il est temps de nous retrouver."

Un instant, Nemo resta figé. Il se sentait comme une marionnette dont les fils, ses liens avec le monde, se coupaient tour à tour.

Pourquoi lutter encore ?

Et l'étincelle vacilla.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Alistair_

 _ **.**_

Le Minotaure se plia et vomit tripes et boyaux.

Ce n'était pas dû à l'affrontement : de par sa nature, l'Hybride était très résistant à la douleur, et ses blessures ne le handicapaient pas comme elles le feraient pour un homme normal. Ce qui l'affectait était la vue de ses compagnons, blessés, mourants peut-être... sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Les écharpes de brumes couraient sur le Vaisseau et il en profita pour rechercher la silhouette menue du seul être qui manquait à l'appel.

 _Flûtiau, où es-tu, mon vieux ?!_

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du bastingage lui donna la réponse : du sang, des traces de petites griffes et puis... plus rien.

 _Pitié, non !_

 **...**

Des larmes plein les yeux, Alistair pivota vers la forme floue de leur Némésis, laissant déborder sa colère.

" **Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui ?! Il ne représentait aucun danger pour toi !** "

Le Dieu borgne ne daigna pas répondre.

"Alors c'est ça ?!...

Flûtiau est un dommage collatéral, une quantité négligeable. Les Hybrides comme lui et moi n'ont guère d'importance et...

\- Souhaiterais-tu ne plus l'être ?"

 _Hein ? De quoi il parle, n'a qu'un_ _œil_ _?_

"Je te demande si tu voudrais devenir un humain à part entière. Quelqu'un dont la taille n'effraie pas, ou ne déclenche pas les moqueries. Tu en as si souvent souffert dans ton enfance."

Alistair bloqua sa respiration. _Ouch !_ Le coup avait porté. Les enfants qu'il avait côtoyés n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, c'était l'un de ses pires souvenirs.

"Réfléchis, fit la voix tentatrice, une vie normale d'un homme ne dépassant pas le mètre quatre-vingts est tout à fait possible. Il suffit de la souhaiter."

Le Minotaure secoua la tête, incrédulité et amertume mêlées.

Le Dieu attendit que l'idée fasse son chemin.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Severus_

 _ **.**_

"Je suis _si heureuse_ de te revoir, Sev !

\- Moi aussi... Lily."

 _Si c'est bien toi._

L'apparition qui était devant lui avait les traits de son unique amour et pourtant, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Quelles que soient les circonstances, la vue de son aimée déclenchait toujours tourments et délices, et là... rien.

"Es-tu venue m'accueillir dans l'au-delà ?

\- Non. Je veux au contraire que tu retournes d'où tu viens. Tu as une chance de t'en tirer si tu leurres celui qui t'a envoyé ici.

\- Lily Evans qui parle de berner quelqu'un... le monde tourne à l'envers, ma parole !

\- _Ne te_ _moque_ _pas !"_

Elle s'était élancée vers lui, se blottissant dans ses bras. Merlin, que son contact était doux ! Comme un parfum de Lys après la pluie.

"Sev, tu peux retourner dans ton corps dès maintenant. Promets-moi de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi...

\- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! grogna-t-il.

\- ... et de fuir dès que tu en as l'occasion. Il ne te poursuivra pas."

La jeune femme avait des larmes qui perlaient à ses cils, il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser léger comme un papillon.

"Non.

\- Quoi ! Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas Lily Evans. Cette chère Lionne ne m'aurait jamais suggéré de fuir.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? fit-elle en colère et en se dégageant de ses bras.

\- Je la connais depuis l'enfance. Renoncer au combat, à l'espoir de sauver des vies est impossible pour elle. Elle m'aurait poussé à me battre.

\- Bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas entendre la voix de la raison..."

La fausse Lily recula, jusqu'à se perdre dans la brume.

" _TANT PIS POUR TOI !"_

Et une attaque psychique vint assaillir le Maître des Potions, qui dressa aussitôt ses plus puissants boucliers d'Occlumens.

Lentement, la brume se déchira

et il se retrouva sur le bateau de Freyr.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Vaisseau-Nuage se balançait doucement sous les rayons de l'aurore ; pas un bruit, pas un soupir, même le gréement restait muet malgré le vent.

La clarté permit au Potionniste de voir ses compagnons allongés eux aussi sur le pont. Nulle angoisse sur leur visage, nulle blessure apparente, ils semblaient simplement dormir. Cela confirma ce qu'il avait soupçonné depuis le début de la bataille.

"Tu es le premier à revenir." fit une voix sans âge.

Odin l'observait comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une énigme. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pour une fois, c'est _lui_ qui avait un coup d'avance dans la partie d'échec où ils étaient des pions.

Il se releva et fit face du Dieu Nordique, sans crainte ni obséquiosité.

"Père de toute chose, j'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas nous faire de mal. Vous auriez pu nous détruire dès le début mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Et pourquoi vous aurais-je accordé cette mansuétude ?"

La réponse dut attendre, car un gémissement attira l'attention du Potionniste qui se dirigea vers ses compagnons. Celui qui revenait à lui était...

" _Alistair !_

\- J'vais bien, Sev. Aide-moi seulement à me remettre debout, j'ai deux mots à dire à l'Asgardien."

Ainsi fut fait, et le Minotaure ne perdit pas son temps en ronds de jambe :

"Écoute-moi bien, le Monocle en puissance ! Ta proposition de tout à l'heure, tu peux te la mettre où je pense, je n'en veux pas. Je suis né Minotaure et je reste comme je suis. Il y a des gens pour qui mon apparence ne compte pas et même si de temps en temps je les énerve, c'est pas pour ça qu'ils vont me jeter dehors ou me retirer leur amitié.

\- Bien dit, Calamité Cornue !... Mais je vais préciser une chose : ce n'est pas de temps en temps que tu nous énerves, mais à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de celui-ci. Et je suis optimiste.

\- _NEMO !_

\- Oui, fit le Capitaine qui soutenait une Lydie chancelante, je suis de retour.

\- Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ?... Désolé, chef, j'ai pas pu résister.

\- Hmrffr ! Je vois que tout revient à la normale. Quelqu'un sait où est Flûtiau ?

\- Il dort roulé en boule dans le chapeau de Long John Silver, précisa Severus, rassurant ainsi tout le monde.

\- _**Attendez !"**_

Ils se raidirent, tant la colère irradiait de ce mot.

Ce n'était pas Odin qui manifestait son déplaisir,

mais Charlie. Le jeune Weasley semblait hors de contrôle.

 **.**

 **"TOI !"** fit-il en tendant le doigt vers l'Immortel.

" **DE QUEL DROIT M'AS -TU FAIT SOUFFRIR AINSI ? VOIR LA MORT DE SES PROCHES, C'EST UNE TORTURE QUE JE NE SOUHAITERAIS PAS À MON PIRE ENNEMI !**

\- Thor...

\- **Cesse de m'appeler de ce nom ! Je suis l'Héritier de Thor, donc de toi aussi mais c'est tout. Je-ne-t'appartiens-pas !**

\- Je sais...

\- **Et je vais te dire, si dans l'avenir nous devions nous affronter à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser toute ma puissance contre toi... Je...** Je...

\- _Charlie !"_ cria Lydie.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à vaciller sur ses jambes.

"Je n'en peux plus..." murmura-t-il, et tout son corps se relâcha.

Et sa chute fut arrêtée par un autre corps vêtu de noir.

Severus serrait le jeune Sorcier contre lui, tandis que celui-ci éclatait en sanglots.

 **.**

À présent ils faisaient face à l'Asgardien, tous réunis autour du Potionniste. Alistair derrière lui, le tenant aux épaules, Charlie et Nemo à ses flancs et Lydie devant lui, qu'il couvait du regard.

"Vois, Père de toute chose, nous sommes plusieurs pourtant nous sommes Un. Chaque offense, chaque blessure faite à l'un d'entre nous est faite à tous. Il ne saurait en être autrement.

\- Et comment nommes-tu cette Unité ? Équipe ? Commando ?

\- Famille."

Un doux frisson en parcourut les membres.

Odin fit signe à Severus d'approcher, ce que ce dernier fit sans crainte. Il lui demanda de lui confier sa baguette et il obtempéra. Quelques Charmes furent prononcés.

L'Artefact retourné au Potionniste possédait maintenant des Runes Protectrices.

C'était un don précieux, Severus le reçut à sa juste valeur, il s'inclina.

Odin sourit et s'inclina à son tour,

et, au moment où il allait partir, dit quelques mots que seul le Sorcier entendit.

Une seconde, et ils restèrent seuls.

 **.**

Un instant de flottement, et puis :

"Dis-moi, Sev, tu as bien dit _Famille_ _?!_

\- Ça m'a échappé, oui.

\- Yeees, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère !

\- Qui ça, Nemo ?

\- Naaan ! Lui c'est plutôt le Grand-Oncle bougon par excellence...

\- _J'te remercie !_ fit l'intéressé.

\- ... je parlais de toi. Après tout, t'as deux ans de plus que moi."

Une boule chaude serra la gorge du Maître des Potions ; lui, le solitaire, l'être qui ne laissait personne s'approcher avait désormais une famille.

Et vous savez quoi ?

... il adorait l'idée.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Alors, vous en avez fini avec tout ça ? demanda la sœur de Nemo quand ils eurent rejoint le Bar des Louchébems.

\- Oui ! lança Alistair, les nouvelles sont bonnes : les flics et assimilés nous laissent désormais tranquilles. L'histoire est finie, sauf pour ce qui est de son côté moldu : Madame Kostik a chargé votre frère de trouver les savants fous et de les neutraliser. Vu son regard, ils vont morfler !

\- Pas étonnant ! La mort de ce policier lui est resté en travers de la gorge."

Un silence plana. _Merlin, ils avaient presque oublié l'unique victime de cette affaire_.

Severus porta à ses lèvres la tasse qu'il regardait depuis dix minutes. Pour lui, ce n'était pas terminé.

Il allait se reposer toute la journée et la nuit qui suivrait,

et le lendemain,

se confronterait avec l'instigateur de l'ombre.

* * *

 **.**

 **Nd'A :** Je voudrais profiter des vacances pour écrire (entre autres) une suite d'OS dans le style "Mission impossible", alors si vous avez des souhaits de Pairing improbables (personnages HP et/ou du dix-neuvième parallèle, ou autres) et des scénarios itou, n'hésitez pas à les demander.


	40. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Charlie Weasley, Albus et Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voilà, nous allons dire adieu au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, mais soyez sûr(e)s que nous en reverrons les protagonistes un jour.

 **.**

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur cette fic : Artemis, Avatarbleu, Chocogrenouilles, ma chère Fantomette34, guest, Karozthor the Necromagus, Keloush, Lilou0803, Mary12, Matsuyama, Mlle Aline, NVJM, Selena et sev9hermy.

Plus de 180 reviews. Vous êtes formidable !

 ** _._**

Place à l'épilogue, maintenant.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Epilogue

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Grèce - Cap Sounion._

Il était encore tôt quand Severus transplana sur le sentier où Athéna l'avait mis à l'épreuve : l'Aurore aux doigts de rose teintait à peine les falaises et un doux vent du Sud tempérait l'air, promesse d'une belle journée. Le silence régnait et il y avait personne, ce qui était normal vu l'heure et la saison.

Sans se presser, le Potionniste remonta vers le temple du Dieu des Mers, admirant au passage l'imposant édifice et sa symétrie parfaite. Il avait espéré... peut-être... qu'il trouverait ici celui qui répondrait à ses questions.

Se serait-il trompé ?

Un bruit répétitif le tira de ses réflexions. Quelqu'un venait : un homme poussait une brouette remplie de galets inégaux et la déchargeait sur le sol. Sans doute venait-il combler les manques dans le pavage ?

Severus s'approcha, sans toutefois empiéter sur la zone de travail.

Il observa pendant quelques minutes la tâche s'accomplir. Des mains habiles tassaient les pierres dans leurs emplacements et, petit à petit, le sentier redevenait plane. Bien sûr, parfois, ce n'était pas évident : aucun caillou ne semblait correspondre au vide mais il suffisait d'en ajouter un autre pour que tout aille bien.

Du moins jusqu'au dernier endroit.

Le travailleur hésita, puis combla de trois pierres la moitié inférieure,

mais, avant qu'il n'eut réfléchi à la suite, deux autres lui furent tendues par le Potionniste. Deux compléments parfaits.

L'homme le considéra.

"Merci, vous m'avez aidé à finir mon oeuvre ! dit celui-ci, le scrutant de ses prunelles d'algues.

\- C'est ce que vous attendiez de moi... n'est-ce pas, Seigneur Poséidon ?

 **.**

"Comment avez-vous su ?

\- ... que vous étiez là ? Je l'escomptais, c'est tout. Que vous étiez en partie derrière nos aventures ? Je l'ai déduit. Depuis hier, je souhaite vous rencontrer pour avoir des réponses.

\- Vous les méritez. Venez !" fit le Dieu des Tempêtes.

Et ils allèrent s'asseoir face à la mer.

 **.**

"De ma première question découle toutes les autres, reprit Severus, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire ? Je _sais_ que vous n'en êtes pas à l'origine.

\- Depuis des mois, presque une année, Odin le voyageur était revenu d'entre les morts et arpentait à nouveau la terre. Nous en étions conscients et un peu inquiet, car ses motifs nous échappaient. Les Parques restaient silencieuses et nous ne pouvions consulter le devin Tirésias aux Enfers, Hadès ayant scellé l'entrée de son Royaume.

Zeus, mon frère, semblait ne pas s'en soucier alors j'ai agi. J'ai rencontré le Dieu borgne : il n'a pas nié ses intentions de créer, avec des mortels, des hybrides destinés à forger une nouvelle race de guerriers.

\- Forger des guerriers ?

\- Ce sont ses propres termes. Mais j'ai vite compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment : une équipe très particulière, dont les membres seraient à la fois efficaces individuellement et redoutables en groupe. Pas une armée.

J'ai cherché de mon côté. Ça n'était pas manifeste : soit les êtres étaient puissants mais manquaient d'expérience, soit un trop-plein de celle-ci les avait brisés. Et ils étaient tous issus du même moule.

Alors, j'ai pris le problème à l'envers. Il fallait trouver des individus complexes à l'histoire complexe.

\- Nous.

\- Oui. Alistair s'est imposé comme une évidence et les autres aussi : Nemo pour ses acquis, les héritiers pour leur jeunesse et leur fougue et vous... pour beaucoup de choses. Je vous laisse découvrir lesquelles avec le temps.

\- Et... _comment_ a-t-il pris votre proposition ?

\- Avec pragmatisme. Ses complices humains ayant créé leurs premiers hybrides, il décida de les utiliser. Cela devait être comme un coup de billard à deux bandes : l'inspecteur Chassebois, fils d'un ami de Nemo, devait découvrir "fortuitement" l'activité des laboratoires et en parler à ce dernier. Seulement... il a été très gravement blessé.

\- Et vous avez pris sa place.

\- Vous l'avez compris ?

\- De toute évidence. Le véritable Chassebois serait venu voir Nemo directement, et j'ai discuté récemment avec les docteurs de l'Hôpital Sorcier : ses blessures dataient d'avant l'instant où il aurait déposé l'œuf de Féli-Dragon dans le véhicule des Agents Internationaux."

Les yeux d'algues se plissèrent.

"Bonne déduction, fit le Dieu de la Mer, cela prouve que j'ai eu raison d'opter pour vous.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il pense.

\- _...?!_

\- Les mots ultimes que m'a dits Odin, sur le Vaisseau-Nuage : " _il a bien choisi !"_

\- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, vous devez l'admettre.

\- Peut-être... mais il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir, avant tout.

\- Dites.

\- Quelle raison profonde _vous_ a fait _me_ préférer ? Et ne me dites pas que cela s'imposait, je ne vous croirais pas.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas... Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

\- Qui, alors ?

\- Alistair.

 **.**

 _Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas._

 _._

Bouche bée, le Potionniste entendit à peine Poséidon parler :

"Je vais... je _veux_ vous expliquer. Vous connaissez l'histoire du Minotaure des origines ?

\- Ce qu'en dit la Légende...

\- Elle est en partie vraie. Ce qu'on ignore, c'est qu'à sa mort, son âme immortelle a quitté son corps pour se projeter dans les siècles futurs. Et chaque réincarnation a tourné au désastre."

Severus se souvenait des images vues sur un livre : une véritable boucherie.

"A chaque fois il était instable, et très violent. De plus, son corps souffrait d'un grave déséquilibre entre ses deux natures : il ne dépassait jamais l'âge de vingt ans.

\- Vous ne pouviez l'aider ?

\- Non... et chacune de ses morts me pesait et je souhaitais... je souhaitais qu'il n'y en ait plus d'autres. Je n'ai pas été exaucé, et un jour... Alistair est né.

Et c'était différent. Physiquement, son côté immortel s'accordait avec sa part sorcière, j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de même pour son esprit.

\- Quoi ! Il est en danger ?!

\- Il y a un risque. Mais revenons au passé.

Consoude et Nemo avaient réussi à canaliser sa fougue mais il avait des sautes d'humeur, de plus en plus nombreuses et un jour, ou plutôt une nuit...

\- Il a disjoncté ?

\- Non. Un miracle s'est produit, je l'ai senti s'apaiser.

\- Que s'était-il passé ?"

Poséidon sourit.

"Oh, juste une rencontre, en Ecosse, devant une auberge mal famée... avec un Sorcier aux robes noires.

Toi, Severus Snape,

son âme sœur."

...

..

.

"Al... Alistair est mon âme sœur, comme dans, euh... âme sœur ?

\- Pas au sens amoureux du terme, non. Je veux simplement dire que chacun d'entre vous est le parfait complément de l'autre. Et chacun peut compter sur l'autre pour pacifier sa vie. Tu as déjà dû t'en rendre compte ?"

Severus ne pouvait nier : la présence d'Alistair l'avait changé du tout au tout, du moins en ce qui concerne le côté privé. Et le Minotaure l'écoutait, lui, la déjà-moins-acariâtre Chauve-Souris des Cachots.

"Tu comprends alors pourquoi tu étais indispensable dans l'équipe ?! Vous en êtes le cœur et _tu_ en es la tête, le chef naturel. Tu l'as prouvé devant Odin.

\- Nemo...

\- ... a l'expérience mais il est âgé. Il l'acceptera volontiers.

\- Oui mais, maintenant... nous allons nous séparer et je vais retourner en Ecosse.

\- Peu importe. La distance ne joue pas sur votre lien. Et vous aurez d'autres occasions de vous revoir. Tous les cinq.

Les Parques n'en ont pas fini avec vous."

 _Merlin, c'est trop d'honneur qu'elles nous font !_ soupira le déjà résigné Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A présent le soleil donnait toute sa force aux rayons se posant sur les sentiers pavés. Poséidon était parti. Un Severus atone restait sur place, scotché.

Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'œuvre du Dieu.

Les trois pierres à la base : rousse, blonde et argentée.

Charlie, Lydie et Nemo.

Et au-dessus deux autres, celles qu'il avait données, respectivement rouge et noire.

Alistair... et lui.

Et ce n'était pas tout !

Sur le galet d'argent courait la forme d'un dragon,

sur sa pierre sinuait un serpent d'or,

les siens au grand complet.

Soudain, le Potionniste eut envie d'éclater de rire.

L'avenir ne serait pas de tout repos, avec une famille pareille.

Sans compter Asclépios et les autres Dieux : il était sûr qu'Ils se mêleraient de ses affaires.

 _Oh oh !_

Finalement, il commençait à apprécier l'idée

de ses futures missions - hautement - improbables.

FIN

.

* * *

Bon, vous avez compris, la prochaine histoire racontera quelques unes de ces missions improbables. Le premier chapitre rassemblera Severus et Alistair... à Buckingham !


End file.
